Tu Mejor Amiga
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: La mejor amiga de Ginny ama a Draco, pero él no se fija en ella. Por eso Ginny deberá ayudarla a conquistarlo y para eso deberá llamarse Alex, tener el pelo oscuro, ser de Slytherin y lograr ganarse la confianza de Draco. -Terminado-
1. Chapter 1: Un beso

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Parejas:_ Draco/Ginny, y habrá un poco de Hermione y Ron, pero no mucho porque esta historia se basa en los diferentes vínculos que genera Ginny.

_Raiting:_Para Mayores de 13 años. Puede haber alguna escena un poco subida de tono, pero no habrá sexo explícito (Ya escribiré alguno M)

_Warning:_ Ninguna. No hay spoilers tampoco.

_Resumen:_La mejor amiga de Ginny ama a Draco Malfoy, pero él no se fija en ella. Por eso Ginny deberá ayudarla a conquistarlo y para eso deberá llamarse Alex, tener el pelo oscuro, ser de Slytherin y lograr ganarse la confianza de Draco. ¿Qué pasará cuando los sentimientos comiencen a mezclarse?

_Comentarios del autor:_Esta historia es nueva. No contendrá muchos capítulos así no la abandono. Muy pronto continuaré con las historias que publiqué ya, pero esta la escribí un día y hoy me dieron ganas de seguirla. Ya tengo el capítulo II escrito. Los guiones marcan la conversación mientras que las frases o palabras encerradas en comillas representan pensamientos. Igual creo que eso queda claro en la historia. Espero que les guste!

_Disclaimer:_Nunca supe que los Disclaimers eran obligatorios, pero al parecer lo son. Todos los personajes y diferentes paisajes y ubicaciones son de J.K.Rowling y los utilizo sin fines de lucro (Por ahora xDD).

_**CAPÍTULO I: Un beso**_

Cada vez que me levantaba lo primero que solía hacer era mirar por la ventana. Me asomaba a ver si el sol alumbraba resplandeciente como muchos días o a sentir la sueva brisa de un pronto chaparrón. Debía admitirlo: el sentimentalismo de las cosas más sencillas me atraían y me congelaban en un mundo perfecto, donde solo estaba yo y esas pequeñas cosas que hacían un paraíso de mis sueños. Adoraba oler las flores, leer a la sombra de un árbol, mirar mi reflejo en el lago y contemplar las estrellas desde lo alto de los primeros árboles del bosque prohibido. Sin embargo era algo que nadie sabía de mí: tenía una imagen diferente frente a todos; una capa fría y calculadora, atrevida, mucho carácter incluso para una persona que desde siempre pareció una chiquilla diminuta y escueta. Sin embargo los años cambiaron eso. Luego de tortuosas sesiones de amores vacíos, el alma parecía congelarse frente a los demás. Era cálida con mi familia, mis amigos cercanos y aquellos que lo necesitaran. Pero era terrible con mis enemigos, con quienes abusaban de su superioridad, si es que la tenían.

Harry Potter era uno de mis fantasmas más crueles. Se hundía en mis sueños, me atormentaba su mirada y sentía escalofríos cada vez que lo veía. El otro de mis grandes fantasmas era Draco Malfoy. Ese sí era uno de aquellos con los cuales no puedes vivir sin él, pero tampoco con él. Era terrible nuestra relación, si es que había alguna. Era el chico que le gustaba a mi mejor amiga y quien no le prestaba atención, mientras que solo se dedicaba a insultarme y a molestarme. Prácticamente nos buscábamos siempre, quizás uno para ganar la siguiente batalla o para cobrar venganza. Dentro de mi corazón llevaba un recuento de las veces en que había salido airosa de nuestros encuentros y todas las veces en que él se iba dejándome totalmente descolocada.

-¡Weasley!-escuché gritar. Sabía quien era y porqué venía. Sonreí socarronamente mientras que Sam se sonrojaba completamente. –Me debes una gran explicación.

-Yo no te debo ni un centavo Malfoy, entonces no gastaré ni un gramo de saliva en ti.

-¿Cómo es eso de que esparciste el rumor de que yo me había acostado con la estúpida esa de Perks?

-¿Te acostaste con ella? Vaya Malfoy, tu juicio se está yendo por la borda. Igual, destruyes mi otro rumor, ya no podré decir que eres impotente-dije con una estruendosa carcajada.- Vamos Sam, hablar con los cereales es más productivo.

Y así gané mi batalla número 87. Entramos al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en los mismos lugares de siempre.

-Salchichas ahumadas, me encantan-dije relamiendo. -¿Tu no quieres?

-Hoy está mas hermoso que siempre-dijo ella como única respuesta, mirando hacia la Mesa de Slytherin.

-Si, claro como ayer, antesdeayer y como todos los días que lo ves. Siempre está más hermoso de lo común para ti. Déjame ir al baño a vomitar-le respondí haciendo mueca de asco.

-Vamos Gin, no puedes decir que no es guapo, con esos ojos y esa sonrisa provocativa y ese cuerpo.

-Es un arrogante, estúpido-contraataqué- convenenciero, aprovechador, manipulador, mentiroso y egoísta. ¿Quieres más?

Ella suspiró sin siquiera mirarme: seguía concentrado en su amor de todos los tiempos.

-Algo tiene Ginny. Algo más profundo, más emocionante, eso es lo hermoso de él: que hay un millón de cosas que descubrir debajo de ese halo de fanfarronería.

-Oh, no lo dudo- dije con ironía metiéndome un bocado muy grande en la boca-es fanfarrón por fuera y en lo profundo también.

Me reí de mi chiste yo sola antes de darme cuenta de que era muy malo y de que Ian me miraba con una mueca asustada.

-Ahora entiendo porque las cosas de chicas no las pueden escuchar los chicos-dijo mirándome con cara de "estás terriblemente loca". Se sentó al lado de Sam y se sirvió una cantidad bastante excesiva de todo lo que había en la mesa-¿De que hablaban?

-De lo bueno que está Malfoy-dije sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

A continuación pasó lo siguiente: Ian comenzó a atragantarse con la comida y Sam en el apuro de ayudarlo y anonadada por lo que había dicho tiró los platos que había cerca creando un gran estruendo y haciendo que todo el Gran Salón se quedara en silencio mirando lo que ocurría. Me puse colorada creyendo que no había nada peor que esto hasta que me di cuenta que la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-¡Como que te gusta Draco Malfoy Ginebra Weasley¡Repite eso! Voy a matar a ese maldito cobarde-dijo mientras Hermione contenía la risa y Harry me miraba extraño y sostenía a mi hermano-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo¿Te puso alguna poción encima?

Comenzaron los cuchicheos y algunos miraban al aludido. Ni siquiera me animé a mirar a Malfoy de la vergüenza.

-No me gusta Draco Malfoy, solo formulé mal la oración¿Puede todo el mundo dejar de mirarme?-grité pensando que no podía caer más bajo porque lo que sucedió con Ron me había hecho tocar fondo.

-- o.O.O.O.o --

-¿Entonces de verdad no te gusta Draco Malfoy?

-¡Que no! Odio a Malfoy-respondí por centésima vez a mi amiga. Parecía estar metida en una contradicción.

-Puedes decirme si te gusta, no me enojaré. Además, mas allá de que te guste o no, jamás podré acercarme a él. Soy de Gryffindor y soy invisible. Además, soy fea-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No eres fea-dijo Ian poniéndose colorado.

-Además, ponte una peluca, actúa como estúpida arrogante y ya le debes atraer.

Sonreí ante la idea. Parecía ser muy estúpida. Miré para mi costado y Sam había desaparecido, así que inconscientemente miré para atrás. Allí estaba parada, totalmente estática.

-Tengo una idea. Vayan a clase, los alcanzo luego.

Sam no apareció en la clase de Transformaciones ni en la de Pociones. Cuando estábamos por entrar Ian quiso ir a buscarla pero lo disuadí: yo iría en su lugar.

-Seguramente esté en nuestro cuarto, no creo que puedas subir allí.

-Está bien, ve tú-me dijo resignado bajando la cabeza y entrando al aula.

Comencé a buscar en reversa al camino que habíamos hecho. Corría por los pasillos de prisa con miedo de lo que pudiera estarle pasando a Sam. Apresuré el paso hacia la Sala Común pero allí no estaba, ni siquiera en el cuarto. Corrí hasta la biblioteca, al jardín, al lago y cerca de la Torre de Astronomía me detuve para descansar. Jadeaba por la velocidad y sentía que me faltaba el aire. Me recosté en la pared y apoyé mis manos en mis rodillas bajando mi cabeza.

-Enamorada de mí. Todo toma un poco más de sentido.

"Maldición" pensé con ironía. Encontrarme con él era totalmente suicida en ese momento.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo Weasley¿Corrías para chocarte conmigo y así poder admirarme?

Lo vi sonriendo recostado bastante cerca de mí. Maldito canalla.

-¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer Malfoy que estar ahí parado con esa cara de estúpido?

-Si te encanta este rostro hermoso.

-Si, sobre todo porque la promoción viene con 80 kilos de egocentrismo, fanfarronería, estupidez, egoísmo y molestia. Perfecto- le sonreí cargada de ironía.

-Vamos Weasley, no intentes negarlo. Es normal enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

-No estoy enamorada de ti. Deja de decir eso.

Malfoy rió de forma estruendosa.

-¿Quieres que me trague esa estupidez? Vamos¿Por qué no inventas una excusa al menos?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que siento o dejo de sentir-le respondí acercándome mucho y golpeándolo con mi dedo índice en el pecho-Tu NO me gustas. No sé si eso puede caber en tu diminutisimo cerebro.

-Claro, por eso chocas conmigo todos los días, me discutes, armas escenas estúpidas solo para retenerme.

-¿Cuál será la mejor forma de demostrarte que no me gustas? Porque puedo ver que hablando no logro nada. ¿Habrás aprendido a hablar? O quizás…

-Un beso-dijo interrumpiéndome.


	2. Chapter 2: Mi nombre es Alex

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_A ver, una pequeña introducción_. Espero no haber actualizado con mucha separación de tiempo, solo estaba esperando conseguir una cierta cantidad de reviews para publicar. Con lo cual, cuanto más rápido consiga esa cantidad de reviews más rápido actualizo. (Si, es parecido al chantaje, lo se).

Gracias a _Dramione Black, franny, Javiera Malfoy, katelau, Lucia, ImPoSsIbLeS, brinitonks, San Juan de Weasley y sujey por sus reviews._ Este capítulo va dedicado para ellos.

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen en su mayoría a J.K.Rowling.

_**CAPÍTULO II: Mi nombre es Alex **_

-¿Estás enfermo? ¿Pretendes que te bese?-comencé a reír con nerviosismo. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Quien estaba frente a mí era Draco Malfoy, uno de los seres más crueles, fríos, discriminadores y despreciables que había conocido. No podía reprimir los nervios que sentía, su mirada tan decisiva me molestaba, sentía que podía ver que me ponía muy nerviosa.

-Claro. He besado a tantas chicas que conozco el gusto del amor.

-Fanfarronerías tuyas. Vete a revisar el cerebro Malfoy. Yo me voy de aquí-dije dándome vuelta. Pero ni bien di un paso, sentí que me tomaba de la muñeca y con una rapidez increíble me daba vuelta y me besaba.

Fue tanta la sorpresa que no atiné a reaccionar. Sus labios eran carnosos y violentos, se movían ligeramente y estaban tibios. Tenía una mano sosteniendo mi muñeca y sentí que la otra recorría sutilmente mi cintura hasta rodearla por completo. Era fascinante: mi cuerpo entraba en sus brazos perfectamente. Abrió un poco la boca obligándome a mí a abrirla y profundizó el beso con candor y sutileza, mientras sus labios comenzaban un ritual de movimientos acompasados que poco a poco destruía cualquier capacidad de razonar lo que hacía. Besaba bien, debía admitirlo; besaba muy bien. No sentía realmente que estaba haciendo, no me daba cuenta a quien estaba besando. Solo estaba disfrutando de aquel momento que terminó siendo lo mejor. Ahora entendía porqué a Sam le gustaba tanto y… Abrí de pronto los ojos. Me había olvidado de Sam y de cuanto le gustaba. Maldición, estaba besando a Draco Malfoy.

Lo empujé un poco hasta separarlo.

-Aléjate Malfoy. ¿No ves que te odio?

-Si, por eso correspondiste a mi beso, ¿No es así?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Lo hice porque me sorprendió. Además, no te tengo que dar explicaciones-dije molesta dándome vuelta dispuesta a irme. Tuve una extraña sensación en mi pecho. ¿Qué le diría a Sam cuando la viera? Destruiría su corazón. Y todo fue culpa de ese estúpido. No debí haberlo besado tanto tiempo. Caminé medio perdida en mis pensamientos durante lo que quedó del camino hacia mi cuarto. Allí, por fin, logré tranquilizarme. Suspiré y casi me agarra un ataque cuando vi a Sam haciendo una poción con un caldero en la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te volviste loca?-dije acercándome a ella.

-Se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Sabes que es eso?

-Si, un castigo seguro si McGonagall nos descubre haciendo esto-le grité con ironía.

-Tranquila Ginny, yo se que esto te pone nerviosa, pero descubrí una forma de lograr conquistar a Malfoy.

-¿Haciendo una poción de amor?-contesté ingenua.

-No, de hecho, la idea me la diste tú-me dijo sonriendo.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Esta es una poción que cambia a las personas el color de su pelo, de sus ojos y generalmente distorsiona la forma de su piel. Yo creo que a ti se te irán las pecas.

-¿Y para qué quiero yo eso?-le pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, ya que yo no me atrevo a hablarle a Malfoy, podrías ir tú.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo sabes, ponte una peluca, actúa como estúpida arrogante y ya eres una de ellos-murmuró Sam tan convencida que me dejó totalmente estupefacta-Estuve averiguando y hoy habrá una fiesta en la Sala Común de Slytherin, seguro puedes encontrarlo allí.

-Estás demente. No lo haré.

Me senté en la cama mientras ella se acercaba hacia mí.

-Ginny, no sabes cuantos días perdí el sueño pensando en algo útil. No quiero perder la oportunidad de lograr que al menos me vea. Y se que yo lo arruinaré, porque ni siquiera tengo el coraje de acercarme a él. Además mírate, tú tienes las agallas y la belleza para hacerlo.

Iba a replicar pero su mirada me detuvo.

"Has hecho algo que no debías, se lo debes".

Maldita conciencia. ¿Por qué solo acude cuando tiene que reprocharte algo? La miré a los ojos y me sonrió. Odiaba conmoverme por eso nada más.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré. Pero no prometo lograr mucho, ya sabes como me desespera.

Sam saltó por todas partes y me explicó muy bien el plan a seguir. Había conseguido un uniforme de Slytherin más o menos de mi talla y quería que cambiara el color de mi pelo por un color negro medio azulado y necesitaba luego un alisador. Los ojos serían de un verde esmeralda, parecidos a los de Harry y una pomada que había comprado en una revista conocida me sacaría las pecas de gran parte del cuerpo.

-Con sacarte las pecas en los hombros y en la cara es suficiente-dijo ella mientras yo asentía.

-¿Qué me voy a poner?-le dije.

-Tengo lo perfecto, tu no te preocupes-y empezó a revolver su armario.

Nueve y media de la noche mi pelo había quedado negro y mis ojos verdes. El alisador no lo utilice porque así con los bucles estaba mejor y me quedaba bien. Llevaba puesta una pollera corta negra con pequeños toques rojos y una remera con los hombros descubiertos. Según Sam era la moda. Yo no tenía idea de esas cosas porque no me interesaban.

-Ahora ponte la capa verde con el símbolo de Slytherin cuando salgamos de la Sala Común. Yo te guiaré a la de ellos. Vamos a pedirle a Harry la capa de invisibilidad. Quizás hasta logres cambiársela por algo que te convenga-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Bajamos a la Sala Común y me sentí bastante observada. Todos se daban vuelta para observarme. Maldición, debí haberme puesto algo arriba.

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mirando aburrido como Hermione y Ron peleaban.

-No me interesa como sea. Me dijiste que ibas a entrenar. Me mentiste-gritaba ella.

-No fue así. Solo fue una media mentira, de verdad. Pasé antes por las cocinas y me encontré con ella y decidió acompañarme al campo, nada más.

-No me mientas de nuevo Ronald. Ya sabes que odio que esté cerca de ti. ¿No viste como te hace ojitos y se te cuelga a propósito?

Si seguían así no podría irme ni en quince días. Estas peleas eran tan comunes que ya nadie se daba vuelta para saber que pasaba.

-Dios mio, ¿Ustedes se aman o que? Si así es el amor, no sé que nos queda a los solteros.

Harry y Sam sonrieron ante mi comentario y los miré agradecida.

-No te metas hermanita-me dijo Ron.

-Tengo que meterme porque parecen casados discutiendo así. Es sencillo Ron, a ella no le gusta que andes con no sé quien. Si quieres hacerla feliz y la amas debes hacer ciertos sacrificios. Habla con ella y dile que deje de colgarse y todo eso porque tienes novia. Es sencillo. Y tu Hermione, deberías confiar un poco en mi hermano. Ahora yo no vine a hacer terapia de pareja-me di vuelta y mientras Ron y Hermione se besaban apasionadamente como reconciliación, lo miré a Harry y le pedí la capa de invisibilidad.

Sam llevaba la capa de Slytherin envuelta para que nadie me viera salir con ella de la mía. Me guió hacia las escaleras de abajo y terminamos en las mazmorras. Yo iba intentando recordar la historia de mi nueva vida y rememorando todo lo que inventé.

-Ginny, la fiesta es ahí. Esa es la sala común. Cuídate y recuerda. El efecto se va cuando te tiran agua. No dejes que eso suceda.

-Claro, seguro a algún borracho se le va a ocurrir conjurar Aguamenti.-dije con ironía.

-Dobla por el pasillo y ahí está. Buena suerte Ginny.

Seguí las instrucciones de mi mejor amiga y llegué con rapidez hasta allí. Caminé viendo que no había nadie y me paré en seco. Sam no me había dicho la contraseña de la Sala Común y me iba a ser imposible entrar. Me quedé estática pensando.

-¿Piensas decirme la contraseña o quedarte ahí?

-Oh, ahora entiendo por qué te han puesto en Slytherin, tienes el malhumor de ellos.

Me quedé unos minutos pensando en cual podría ser la contraseña hasta que de pronto escuché voces intentando salir. Di tres pasos hacia atrás asustada y me di media vuelta rápido antes que pudieran verme, solo que en el apuro choqué con alguien.

-Maldición-dije bien fuerte intentando levantarme.

-Oye, ¿Qué no ves por donde vas?-dijo Draco Malfoy levantándose del piso.

Me miró mejor de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió. Yo lo miré horrorizada.

-No te conozco, ¿de que año eres?

-De… emh… sexto.

-Pues te ves demasiado bonita para tener 16-me dijo levantando las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Me quedé mirándolo muda. No era precisamente eso lo que quería. Tenía que hacerme su amiga, no que me mirara con ganas de llevarme a su cama.

-Eh, no, no tanto, si te fijas, tengo mis defectos, por ejemplo, soy muy menuda, y tengo esta mancha aquí en la nariz-dije intentando mirármela-Y puede que necesite anteojos. ¿Tu como me ves con anteojos?

Draco sonrió y yo suspiré aliviada. Le sonreí inocentemente y pensé que lo mejor era seguir hablando y diciendo estupideces.

-Además es mejor ser humilde.

Él me miró bajando una ceja haciendo una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Seguro eres Slytherin?

-Claro, déjame mostrarte-dije pensando en una maldad.

Conjuré una soga, un ratoncito y lo transformé en un pastel. Armé con agilidad una pequeña trampa y dejé el pastelito en el piso, cerca de la entrada de la Sala Común.

-Ven conmigo-dije tirando de su manga y escondiéndome con él detrás del pasillo.

Por suerte, quien salió de allí era Goyle con una botella de Whisky. Al ver el pastelito tiró la botella y se agachó para agarrarla. Ahí saqué la varita y con un suave movimiento le crecieron patitas que hizo que Goyle se pusiera a correrla. Ahí apunté a la soga y sosteniéndose con un nudo invisible, logró atrapar al mastodonte y dejarlo patas arriba.

Draco rió cálidamente y yo me sorprendí al verlo así. Era algo realmente extraño. ¿Malfoy con sentido del humor y sentimientos? ¿Eso acaso era una broma?

-¿Ves? No porque sea Slytherin no soy un ser humano.

-Si, claro.-respondió él sin prestarme mucha atención.-¿Entras a la fiesta?

-Si, vamos-dije sonriéndole.

Dijo la contraseña y entramos a una sala totalmente diferente a como la imaginaba. Los sillones, las mesas, los reflejos, el fuego, todo estaba dispuesto contrariamente a como estaba en Gryffindor. Había además algunos hombres y mujeres bailando, otros tomando y algunos sentados en los sillones charlando o besándose.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Seguro-le respondí.

Nos acercamos a una mesa y él me dio una botella de cerveza de manteca, mientras él tomaba whisky de fuego.

-Así que eres de los que creen que por ser menor soy estúpida.

-¿Lo dices por la bebida?-me preguntó.-No creo que puedas con ella.

-Claro que puedo con ella-dije estúpidamente, sin darme cuenta que precisamente estaba con Draco Malfoy.

-Pruébalo-me retó estirando su mano con la botella.

Yo la tomé por el pico algo asustada. "Rayos, en que me metí." Pensé. Pero para mi sorpresa, una persona totalmente indeseable apareció, salvándome de la prueba.

-Draquito-dijo Pansy Parkinson colgándose de su cuello. Se notaba que había tomado, pero no lo suficiente para perder la consciencia.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Pansy?-su voz denotaba fastidio, para mi placer.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a verte? ¿Y quien es ella?

-Soy Alex Cassidy-dije tendiendo mi mano. Mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga.

Sin embargo, bajé la mano al instante cuando su mirada despreciable se posó en ella como toda respuesta a mi presentación.

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no saludar a la gente-le dije.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-dijo soltando a Malfoy.

-También es de mala educación perjudicar la audición de las demás personas. ¿Te has ido a revisar la voz con algún medimago?-le dije bruscamente.

Ella me miró con odio.

-Vamos Draco, no la necesitas a ella porque me tienes a mí-dijo tomando su mano y caminando, pero él se quedó estático.

-Lo siento Pansy, tengo otros planes en mente-me dijo tomándome a mi de la mano y arrastrándome hacia unas escaleras. No me di cuenta hacia donde me llevaba hasta que terminamos de subir y nos enfrentábamos a una enorme puerta caoba que decía: Habitación de séptimo.

-Ven, entra- me dijo con confianza.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una escena muy peculiar. Blaise Zabini estaba quitándole la ropa a una chica que parecía de su año.

-Fuera Zabini-dijo con tono autoritario y él y la muchacha salieron para quien sabe donde.

-Linda habitación-exclamé sorprendida. Su cuarto era mucho más lujoso que el nuestro, incluso más grande y mejor distribuido.

-Yo creo que es una decoración exquisita, porque la hice yo- y se hinchó de orgullo-Así que Alex… lindo nombre. Suena misterioso.

Y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Yo estaba fascinada con las sábanas de seda verdes que tenía en su cama y el mullido colchón. ¿Cómo rayos lograba esto? ¿Sería exclusivo de él o todos los slytherins tendrían ese lujo?

-Puede ser. A mi no me gusta demasiado-dije acariciándolas nuevamente e incorporándome. Mi distracción me había costado nuevamente otro acercamiento.

Draco estaba casi encima mío, y yo retrocedía lentamente hasta que quedé acorralada contra la pared.

-¿Eres muy hermosa sabes?-dijo posando sus manos en mis hombros descubiertos.

-Emhh… Malfoy… yo…

-Dime Draco-me dijo acercando su cara a la mía.

-Draco, yo quiero decirte que…quiero decirte que me gustaría ser tu… amiga-dije cerrando los ojos por la cercanía de sus labios.

No sé realmente como sucedió muy bien, él me sujeto del cuello y me atrajo lentamente. Yo me dejé perder ante todos mis más oscuros delirios, y desde hacía quizás medio día, sentí que ese sería una de esas adicciones que no puedes obviar en tu vida, pues te dejan marcado para siempre. Draco besaba muy bien, yo lo sabía. Había tenido la suerte y la desgracia de saberlo, pero ese beso fue demasiado impactante. Sus labios rozaron los míos con calidez, tibios, húmedos, con deseo en ellos, pero se entrelazaron en los míos delicadamente, con suma ternura y cuidado, como intentando aprovechar cada centímetro carnoso de mi piel. Me besó con suavidad y destreza propia de él, como lo había hecho antes, pero no profundizó mucho más el beso.

Fue tan extraño y tan relajante que cuando se alejó y abrí mis ojos, sonreí. Sin embargo, su cara denotaba contrariedad.

-¿Sabes? Yo conozco esos labios. Se me hacen muy conocidos…-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. ¿Y si me descubría?


	3. Chapter 3: Ginevra

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Comentarios del autor:_ Si, lo sé, muchísimo tiempo, demasiado quizás. La inspiración se me hizo trizas y no volvió. Incluso pensé en dejar el fic, pero me dí cuenta de que cuando yo leía un fic que me gustaba y lo veía abandonado me frustraba, entonces me convencí de seguirlo hasta el final. Aquí lo tienen, el siguiente capítulo. Ya mismo voy a seguir con el siguiente capítulo aprovechando la inspiración y que tengo armado ya bien de que va a tratar cada capítulo (eso es fundamental para mi). Así que les pido mil disculpas. Aunque tengo que admitir algo. Ver dos reviews más me puso contenta cuando solo vi 3 del segundo capítulo, y eso me animó, sí que ya saben.

_Agradecimientos:_Este agradecimiento especial va para Brinitonks y para Javiera Malfoy, que me dejaron reviews en ambos capítulos y para muminsarita, que se pasó por todos mis fics no-terminados, que espero seguir, sobre todo porque me dio mas fuerzas para hacerlo. Gracias! Agradezco también a SdP forever y a Akari Malfoy por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho.

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes y paisajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y espero hacerme famosa escribiendo algún día, sol oque con mis propios personajes.

_**CAPÍTULO III: Ginevra**_

-Disculpa, pero generalmente cuando beso a alguien suelo acordarme. Y no recuerdo haberte besado-dije con convicción. No debía descubrirme.

-Si, lo siento. Debe ser un error.-contestó confundido.

Suspiré aliviada. Al menos ese asunto lo había olvidado.

-Me gustan mucho tus sábanas-exclamé intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

-Gracias, las elegí yo.

-Tu siempre tan modesto-comenté sonriendo-¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser humilde?

-No, creo que no. Además, ¿Para qué? Cuando tienes un don debes mostrarlo.

-¿Y que don tienes tu?-le pregunté mirándolo con ironía.

-El don de besar, ¿o no es verdad?

Enrojecí violentamente al escuchar esa respuesta. Lo odié con profundidad cuando su sonrisa se amplió al saber que estaba aceptándolo. _Y es que ¡Merlín!, quien pudiera negar lo bien que besaba._

Intenté fingir todo lo que pude, cambiando mi personalidad, pero se me hacía bastante inevitable. Los días que pasaron fueron terriblemente difíciles. Tenía que escapar de todas partes y tomarme las pociones sin que me vieran y entrar al aula de las clases de los Slytherin porque Draco solía irme a buscar. El primer día me sorprendió totalmente, sobre todo porque compartía Pociones con las serpientes y choqué con él al salir del aula, solo que me veía como Ginny Weasley.

-Dra…Quiero decir, Malfoy, ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?

-Que te importa a ti comadreja. Espero a alguien.

Ahí caí en la cuenta que había venido a buscar a Alex y se me congeló el alma.

-Si buscas a Alex, ella no vino hoy a clases.

-¿Y tu como sabes que la buscaba a ella?

Maldición. Tuve ganas de desmayarme para no tener que responder, pero de pronto se me ocurrió una idea un tanto… ridícula, pero interesante.

-Porque ella es la mas linda de Slytherin y tu no creo que salgas con otras casas y…

-Vaya Weasley, ¿Tan enamorada de mi estas que te pones celosa incluso?

-¿Por qué no te callas maldito cabrón? Ve a alimentar tu ego con otra persona, eres insufrible-dije marchándome.

Cuando doblé por el pasillo corrí todo lo que me dio el cuerpo intentando llegar lo más pronto a mi habitación. Sam estaba allí por suerte y había quedado un poco de hacía dos noches así que aproveché. Me la tomé, salí corriendo sin dar explicaciones, esquivando a todos y entré a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Lo más rápido que pude saqué un cuaderno y me tiré a leer en uno de los sillones, justo dos segundos antes de que Draco entrara.

-Al fin te encuentro-dijo él.

Estaba tan preocupada por si él notaba algo, que no me di cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle.

-Si, bueno, estaba leyendo-balbuceé.

-Claro, un libro sobre pociones al revés, ¿verdad?

Me sonrojé y me di cuenta de lo que en el apuro había olvidado… mi cordura. Dejé el libro aparte y con mi mejor sonrisa le pregunté:

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Es que necesito tu ayuda.

-Que raro. Solo me buscas por favores-comenté con sarcasmo.

-Necesito sacarme a Parkinson de encima. Verás, mis padres quieren comprometerme con ella y la única forma en que no lo hagan es que te hagas pasar como mi novia.

-Vaya, si a todas las chicas que conoces les pides esto…

Draco sonrió de lado.

-No realmente. No suelo hablar mucho con mujeres más que para invitarlas a salir. Pero tú me inspiras confianza y fuiste la única que no se quiso meter en mi cama. Además necesito que sea de Slytherin y no me llevo bien con ninguna.

-Mas que sexualmente te faltó decir-le contesté rodando los ojos.

-¿Lo harás?

-¿Tu que me das a cambio?

-Lo que sea-contestó con voz suplicante.

No podía creer que Draco Malfoy me estuviera pidiendo fingir ser su novia. Desde allí todos mis problemas se desencadenaron, o eso creo yo. Por lo pronto pensé en que era mejor no contarle que Draco y yo nos habíamos besado a nadie.

-De acuerdo-le respondí.

Jamás creí que ese sería un error garrafal. Allí fue cuando comenzó a salirse de control mi doble personalidad. Sam se echó para atrás con el plan, pero la convencí diciendo que luego le pediría como favor que saliera con ella. El plan no podía fallar.

Lo bueno que salió de ser la novia de Malfoy como Alex fue que nadie sabía nada de ella y le había hecho prometer que él no abriría la boca sobre mí… por mi integridad física, claro. Pero en cuanto al otro día me fue a buscar y yo me transformé en un aula vacía, me convertí en blanco de mujeres que, a juzgar por como me miraban, parecían ser homicidas seriales.

-¿Por qué me vienes a buscar?

-Porque eso hacen los novios.

-Si, pero también los novios cuidan la salud de sus novias, incluso cuando eso implique mantenerlas en secreto para que las demás no la maten-le comenté irónicamente.

-Bueno, no lo haré más.

-Tu lo único que quieres es ver a Parkinson hecha una furia-le recriminé poniendo mis manos en mi cintura.

-¿Tu no?

Lo miré sonreírme coquetamente como lo había visto con muchas mujeres. Nunca cambiaría.

-_Touche._

Mis incursiones en la Sala Común de Slytherin cada día se hacían más frecuentes para mí. A veces pensaba que si yo hubiera sabido que haría eso en un futuro me hubiera sorprendido e incluso negado, pero con los días era para mí algo tan común como entrar en la mía. Las primeras veces me atemorizaba la idea de poder mojarme con algo y que me descubrieran… quizás incluso me podría llegar a ganar la expulsión. La pócima que utilizaba era ilegal, entraba a una sala que no me correspondía vestida como otra persona y encima había entrado al cuarto de los hombres.

Pero luego tenía que hacerlo si o si porque si era de esa casa debía estar lo más que podía en la sala común. La mayoría de las veces me la pasaba molestando a Draco, comiéndome los dulces que su familia le mandaba todos los días, revolviendo su cuarto como niña de diez años o leyendo en alguno de los cómodos sillones.

Ese día él estaba en su cama tirado y yo revisaba sus cajones. Al principio odiaba que hiciera eso, pero luego fue acostumbrándose… y como no hacerlo cuando tenía de mi lado el chantaje.

-Deja de revisar. Yo no entro a tu habitación a buscar quien sabe que cosa, enana maldita.

-Si, pero yo desde ahora soy "tu novia" y si no me dejas tus padres podrían enterarse.

Draco bufó fastidiado.

-Pareces de cinco años. Y no robes mis calzoncillos.

Sonreí levantando una ceja.

-Quizás te los robe todos y los venda. ¿Sabes cuanto dinero me haría?

Hasta que sentí algo duro al fondo y creí que terminaba el cajón, pero luego me di cuenta que era un cuaderno gigante. Lo saqué y Draco se escandalizó.

-Oye, deja eso. Suéltalo-dijo desesperado saltando de la cama.

Empecé a correr por la habitación haciendo un esfuerzo porque no me atrapara antes de ver lo que contenía adentro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿El pequeño hurón tiene un diario íntimo? Querido diario: creo que estoy enamorado de Harry Potter. Cada vez que pienso en él mis piernas tiemblan.

Al parecer su rabia llegó a tal punto en que con un salto nada más me atrapó por las piernas y me tiró.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Y ahora vete. No quiero verte por aquí-dijo tan fríamente como cuando hablaba con él siendo Ginny.

Su reacción realmente me asustó así que a penas me liberé de sus brazos salí de allí y me dirigí a mi sala común, tomando mi mochila y cambiándome la capa para poder entrar.

Luego de una buena ducha me tiré en mi cama a descansar. Quizás me estaba tomando todo muy a la ligera. Draco había cambiado mucho estando con Alex, había una diferencia considerable ya que me trataba mejor, sonreía de mis chistes malos, no me gritaba ni me trataba despectivamente, o bueno, no lo hacía de esa forma tan cruda, me llamaba enana de cariño, me revolvía el pelo para hacerme enojar. El problema eran aquellos momentos tan duros en los que quedábamos en una mala posición o lo provocaba para que me persiguiera y me atrapaba tirándome al piso junto con él. Intentaba resistirme a que me besara, a que me tocara si era necesario; y lo hacía poniendo cualquier tipo de excusa. A veces éramos amigos, incluso hermanos y a veces en sus ojos aparecía el cariño de un amante.

Para reivindicarme y que saliera de su enojo lo llevé al campo de quidditch esa noche.

-¿Para que quieres venir aquí?

-Porque hay mucha belleza, ¿Qué no la ves?

-No, no hay cerca un espejo-dijo orgulloso y fanfarrón.

-¿Podrías alguna vez en tu vida quedarte callado?

-Nop-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Sigues enojado?-le pregunté.

-Quizás. ¿Qué harás para que me desenoje?

-¿Golpearte?-pregunté nerviosa mientras se acercaba.

-Podría pedirte otra cosa-dijo el acercando su boca hacia mi oído.-Hace mucho que lo quiero.

Me estremecí bajo sus brazos y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Hacía mucho que no sentía esos escalofríos en el cuerpo.

-Draco, yo no creo que…

-¿Qué sucede entre nosotros Alex?-preguntó alejándose y tomándome de los hombros.

-¿Qué?-pregunté anonadada. Su mirada parecía desesperada y sobre todo triste. Sentí un vacío en el corazón, jamás pensé de verdad que Draco Malfoy podría tener sentimientos y enamorarse.

-Hay veces en que te me encimas, me das la mano, coqueteas, me haces bromas, te subes arriba mío, y cuando algo pasa de mi parte te pones nerviosa y pones excusas tontas que ni tu te lo crees.

-Es que Draco, yo no puedo…

-No puedes besarme. Lo entiendo. Lo imaginé también. He pasado mucho, mucho tiempo pensando que era lo que sucedía, si quizás eras lesbiana, o que rayos… pero cada día que venía dispuesto a solo ser amigos te me subes encima, me provocas, me buscas…

-No lo hago a propósito.

-Yo sé que no, porque veo el cariño en tus ojos Alex, veo el mismo cariño que veo en…-Draco bajó los ojos con frustración y me soltó- Olvídalo.

-No dime, ¿Qué quien?

-No puedo… no puedo. Ni siquiera se su nombre.

¿Podría ser posible? Mi sonrisa se iluminó. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, si era de Gryffindor, ya podría casi asegurarse que en secreto a Malfoy le gustaba Sam. Y si eso ocurría, podría hablar con él diciéndole que yo lo ayudaría y que tendrían una cita, y ella comenzaría a salir con él y podría dejar de ser Alex y…

Mi sonrisa se borró de pronto. ¿De verdad quería todo eso? ¿Quería desaparecer de la vida de Draco? Lo miré con cuidado. La verdad era que esos días la había pasado de maravilla con él. Nunca había tenido tanta confianza con nadie ni me había llevado tan bien. Maldición, sentí una punzada horrible en el cuerpo de solo pensarlo. Quizás si salía con Sam me lo presentaría y al menos podría hablar con él.

-Vamos Draco, yo confío en ti, quiero que tu confíes en mí. Además yo podría ayudarte.

-No creo. Ella es de Gryffindor y…

-Yo me llevo con las Gryffindor-dije saltando de alegría. Estaba casi segura que era Sam.

Suspiró densamente y tomándome de la mano me llevó hasta su cuarto.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Quiero mostrarte esto-dijo sacando el cuaderno por el que tanto se había enojado.

-¿De verdad es tu diario íntimo? Vaya, que masculino eres, Draco-le dije intentando hacerlo sonreír, pero no pude.

-No tan así-me contestó extendiéndomelo.

Suspiré intrigada por la adrenalina, así que a penas lo tuve en mis manos lo abrí con cuidado dispuesta a leer… pero no.

Había dibujos. Sencillos dibujos. Naturalezas, personas comunes caminando, charlando. Había muchos, todo el cuaderno. Eran en lápiz y carbonilla y eran maravillosos. No estaban pintados, pero aún así parecían tener brillo. Me fasciné totalmente con los dibujos que tenía en mis manos. Lo miré a Malfoy y no había cambiado su posición con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en el suelo. No podía creer que alguien como Draco pudiera hacer tal perfección. No podía creer que Malfoy fuera un ser humano hecho y derecho. Siempre había creído que era una serpiente cuyo cuerpo lo único que hacía era producir veneno eternamente.

Seguí pasando las hojas del cuaderno hasta que faltaba poco. Todavía no entendía el punto. Había paisajes y gente a lo lejos en la mayoría, alegres o tristes… y de pronto, noté la imagen de una chica sentada en una roca que tenía el pelo pintado de rojo. Sencillamente no podía ser. Pasé esa hoja y vi a la misma chica solo que más de cerca, también con el pelo pintado de rojo, con personas alrededor, todas en blanco y negro. Luego había unos retratos de la muchacha sola y al fin del cuaderno… la misma chica sosteniendo una flor. La muchacha pelirroja, con los ojos pintados de color miel me observaba con cuidado desde la hoja mientras yo abría los ojos y sentía unas nauseabundas ganas de vomitar. _La chica pelirroja era yo_.

-Sé que le dicen Ginny, pero no sé si es su nombre o un apodo… pensé en Virginia, pero realmente no lo sé.

-Es… es… Ginevra-dije tartamudeando sentándome en la cama y a punto de desmayarme.


	4. Chapter 4: Amores de enfermería

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Agradecimientos:_Este agradecimiento especial va para Brinitonks y para Javiera Malfoy, que me dejaron reviews en todos los capítulos y para muminsarita, que escribe reviews largos (si, son los que me gustan xD) y me dan fuerzas para continuar la historia. Gracias! Agradezco también a SdP-4ever, a Geila-Potter Weasley y a Lucia por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho.

_Disclaimer:_Nunca supe que los Disclaimers eran obligatorios, pero al parecer lo son. Todos los personajes y diferentes paisajes y ubicaciones son de J.K.Rowling y los utilizo sin fines de lucro (Por ahora xDD).

_Notas de autor:_ Bueno, si no actualicé antes es porque me fui de vacaciones a San Luis a ver a mi tía paterna, que era su cumple de 70 e hicimos una fiesta sorpresa (todo muy bonito) pero llegué el domingo pasado y eso causó mi atraso. Saludos a todos!

_**Capítulo IV: Amores de enfermería**_

-Ginevra. Es un nombre soberbio. Atractivo. Mucho más lindo que su apodo.

Yo estaba totalmente anonadada… en blanco. Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas y no lograba sostener el hilo del pensamiento. Se agolpaban en mi cerebro preguntas, situaciones, consecuencias, pero ninguna tenía la respuesta a todas mis dudas y miedos.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?-me preguntó dándose cuenta que abría y cerraba la boca para hablar pero no emitía ningún sonido.

-Nada, es solo que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?

-Bueno, ella y tu, tu y ella… viven peleando, como la llamas… -decía todavía balbuceando por la sorpresa.

-Lo sé¿sabes cuanto me costó aceptarlo? Una vez miraba por la ventana y vi gente feliz, y quise retratar ese momento. Y así comencé a dibujar. Y un día, cuando venía frustrado de una pelea con ella, dibujé a una muchacha sonriendo… y de pronto en mi cuaderno había dibujado su rostro. Tiré el dibujo y me dispuse a pintar mas muchachas sonriendo y todas eran igual a ella, o tenían algún rasgo de ella. Hasta que la vi sentada con una rosa en la mano y la dibujé. Pero la dibujé sin darme cuenta que era ella. Hasta que renuncié a negármelo… sabes cuantas noches me costó.

-Sencillamente no lo puedo creer.

-Lo sé, ni yo puedo creerlo. Pero es inútil negarlo. Además, un yo y ella no existe, no puede existir.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté automáticamente sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando.

-¿Bromeas? Ella me odia, me detesta, y hay miles de razones por las cuales no funcionaría. Nuestros padres, la familia en general, todo está en nuestra contra. Sin contar a ella misma. Tiene demasiado carácter como para estar con alguien como yo.

-Entiendo.

-No creo que puedas, es todo tan difícil. Ojalá ella tuviera tu personalidad, eres tan tierna, cariñosa y comprensible. Tienes su mirada fogosa y un cuerpo muy parecido… ojala fueran la misma persona.

-Draco, quizás eso tenga una solución-dije sonriendo.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó alzando una ceja incrédulo.

Estuve a punto de revelar mi identidad estúpidamente, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe para mi suerte… hasta que vi a la persona que entraba y definitivamente cambié mi parecer: era para mi desgracia.

-¡Tu! Maldita zorra¿Qué te has creído?-gritó Pansy Parkinson apuntándome.

-¿No sabes que apuntar con el dedo es de mala educación Parkinson? Deberían enseñarte modales.

-¿Quién te has creído chiquilla insolente¿Cómo pudiste robarte a MI Draco?-gritó enfatizando el "mi".

Lo miré por todos lados y murmuré con asco:

-No creo que sea de tu propiedad.

-Oh, y no será de la tuya tampoco, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Pero yo creo que si es de mi propiedad. Ya marqué territorio aquí-dije tocando su pecho-aquí-dije tocándole el culo. Draco estaba totalmente sorprendido por mi atrevimiento pero sonreía con autosuficiencia, divertido por la situación-y también lo marqué aquí.

Me puse en puntas de pie y tomándolo de las mejillas comencé a besarlo suave y lentamente. Draco me agarró por la cadera, profundizando el beso y alejando un poco sus labios de los míos para mostrar claramente como su lengua entraba en mi boca y saboreaba mi paladar. Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y los ojos de Pansy parecían llenarse involuntariamente de lágrimas que ella intentaba retener inútilmente.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, perra!

Dejé de besar a Draco unos segundos antes de ver como Pansy lanzaba una potente maldición y los reflejos solo me fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para empujar a Draco y que el hechizo no le atinara a él. Lo último que vi fue a Draco gritar mi otro nombre y levantarse a socorrerme. Sus ojos denotaban desesperación y tristeza.

-- o.O.O.O.o --

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que hice fue ver a Ron mirándome detenidamente. Al principio veía borroso, pero luego fue mucho más sencillo.

-Ron, cuando despierto en la enfermería, me gustaría ver algo más que tu cabezota pelirroja.

-¿De que te quejas? Tú también lo eres. Bienvenida de vuelta al mundo.

-Gra…-pero tan solo volver a pensar en esas palabras me dejó boquiabierta. Maldición, no había despertado hacia a penas unos minutos y ya estaba sumida en problemas. ¡Que perra vida!

Si yo estaba pelirroja, eso quería decir que Draco me había descubierto. O eso pensé. Y si además había entrado en la enfermería siendo Alex y estaba pelirroja¡eso implicaba que me habían descubierto! Oh dios mío, ojalá Dumbledore sea tan piadoso como con Harry.

-Bueno muchacho, la señorita Weasley debe descansar. Vamos, vamos, vamos-dijo la enfermera y le sonreí agradecida, no porque necesitara descansar sino porque quería estar sola.

-¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí?

-Hace un par de días. Tres exactamente. Pero hoy se deshizo el color del tinte porque le di una poción que elimina todo eso.

Por supuesto. La poción que Sam me hacía estaba preparada a base de tintura y unos elementos mágicos para permitir que se disolviera con el agua y que pudiera tomármela.

Le sonreí animadamente. Al menos un problema estaba resuelto. Creo que era el más importante después de todo, si me expulsaban de Hogwarts el único problema que tendría sería con mis padres, y ese si sería un problema grave.

Solo quedaba resolver si Draco me había descubierto, y eso implicaba nada más esperar. Me quedé allí sumida en mis pensamientos, analizando cuales serían las ventajas y desventajas de que Malfoy lo supiera.

No entendía porqué estaba tan nerviosa, de todas formas, si se enteraba, no sucedería nada, quizás una venganza o una humillación, una pelea a muerte y ya. Él salía perdiendo si sucedía eso, pero la idea de no verlo más me producía una inexplicable sensación de malestar.

"Debe ser por la poción" pensaba todo el tiempo.

Pero la realidad era que cada vez que alguien entraba a la enfermería por tal o cual razón me inclinaba esperanzada para apreciar mejor si era quien yo esperaba ver. Me dolía pensar que no lo volvería a ver, ni podría incluso tener la paz de odiarlo sin remordimientos. Lentamente le había tomado cariño porque había descubierto que en su interior había algo más que mierda conjunta y embasada como antes creía. Pero sobre todo, me dolía que fuera prohibido por una amistad, que era lo único que podía vencer el amor. Pensaba en Sam todo el tiempo y me sentía totalmente culpable. No le había dicho nada porque no había tenido tiempo, pero me debatía en dejarlo en secreto y no hacerlo. Había logrado aceptar bien la noticia de que me haría pasar por la novia de Draco, pero luego de jurarle y perjurarle que no sentía nada por él. Ahora quizás todo había cambiado. Pero no lo admitiría a toda costa. Y hasta donde mi orgullo llegaba, no lo haría.

Luego de unas horas de espera, de ver llegar a Sam y a Ian, que andaban muy pegados el uno al otro sin razón, a Harry, a Hermione, a Luna y a algunas amigas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, ya se había puesto el sol y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. Ya para ese entonces sentí que había perdido la batalla. Tenía que aceptar que Malfoy lo sabía y no vendría a visitarme, y que quizás el anterior haya sido nuestro último beso y nuestro último encuentro.

_Pero no fue así. _

Cuando escuché la puerta de la enfermería por décimo octava vez ya estaba curada de espanto y no pensaba en verlo entrar por allí. Miraba el cielo raso con calma, totalmente sumida en mis pensamientos y encolerizada en mi rabia por haber hecho las cosas tan mal. Había descubierto un sueño y ahora tendría que despertar.

Por eso, cuando lo vi llegar en puntas de pie con flores rojas para mí, me pellizqué el brazo pensando que podía ser una alucinación.

-Alex-susurró-Sabía que hoy te despertarías-dijo antes de correr la cortina, claramente pensando que la sombra que se movía sobre la cama era mi yo pelinegra.

-¿Qué rayos…?-dijo tirando las flores al piso totalmente anonadado.

Sabía que se llevaría una grata sorpresa, pero no tenía ni idea que se quedaría mirándome de _tal_forma. Luego me di cuenta que llevaba una bata apretada al cuerpo semi transparente y que no estaba cubierta con las sábanas debido a que me había incorporado al verlo allí.

-Por Dios Malfoy, deja de mirarme así-dije poniéndome toda colorada.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento con un leve movimiento de cabeza, recogió las flores y levantando una ceja me preguntó arrastrando las palabras, como siempre:

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

-Me doblé un poco el pie-dije luego de recomponerme un poco de mis nervios y mi vergüenza.

-No creo que estés entendiendo mi pregunta-dijo con superioridad.

-No creo que hayas entendido la respuesta, seguramente por tu falta de cerebro.

-¿Qué haces en la cama de Alex, pequeña comadreja?

Me quedé anonadada. Entre mis reflexiones, mis dudas, mis esperanzas y mis desilusiones, había olvidado precisamente que excusa pondría a ese pequeño desencuentro… que de pequeño no tenía nada.

-No veo su nombre grabado en la almohada.

-Deja de hacerte la inocente-gritó perdiendo la paciencia y estrellando las flores contra el suelo violentamente.

-No me hago nada Malfoy, deja tu de confundirte de cama.

Draco, furibundo, salió a recorrer la enfermería. Obviamente no encontraría a nadie porque yo era Alex, pero me daba tiempo de pensar. Sin embargo, los nervios y el poco tiempo en que él miró en todas las camas no me dejó hacerlo.

Me había incorporado nuevamente, habiéndome puesto un camisón negro de tirantes que me había llevado Sam "por si venía Harry".

-Tu no te escapas Weasley-dijo sosteniéndome de la muñeca como varias veces-Es la última vez que te lo pregunto… ¿Dónde rayos está Alex?

-¿Y por qué tengo yo que saber? Llegué al mediodía, tal vez le dieron el alta.

-No, eso es imposible, ayer a la noche vine y aún estaba inconsciente, y conociendo a Madam Pomfrey jamás la hubiera dejado marcharse en esas condiciones.

Grave error… Malfoy 1, Weasley 0.

-Bueno, ve a buscarla a otra parte y no fastidies. ¿Qué crees que hice yo¿Secuestrarla?

-Eres capaz-dijo sosteniéndome de la muñeca haciendo más presión- Seguramente estabas tan celosa de que ella fuera mi novia, como ya ambos sabemos que estás enamorada de mi y…

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron exageradamente. Yo no lo pude ver porque los tenía cerrados, pero me di cuenta por la sorpresa con que me besaron sus labios cuando con furia apoyé los míos. Había sido para mí la única posibilidad de escaparme de escupirle a Malfoy toda la verdad y arruinar todo, por eso hice lo único que se me vino a la mente para callarlo: besarlo.

Sin embargo este beso era con furia, con toda la bronca contenida de Ginny y con todo el odio de Alex entremezclados; quería lastimarlo con mis besos. Por eso creo yo que no se dio cuenta que eran los mismos labios de personas que él había creído diferentes.

Lo besé perdiendo todo mi pudor, tomando el control del beso, haciéndolo desesperado y violento, como si fuera una carrera para ver quien devoraba al otro primero. Y parecía que Draco había entrado al juego, porque sin despegarse de mí caminó empujándome hacia la pared y acorralándome, tomándome de la cintura y bajando la cabeza para poder meter su lengua en mi boca.

La escena estaba totalmente desprovista de amor y ternura, pero sin embargo sentía que cada vez que hacía más presión contra los labios húmedos de Draco más me obsesionaba a ellos.

Con poco cuidado, deslicé mi lengua hacia mi boca y separándome un poco mordí su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que le saqué sangre. Pero al contrario de lo que yo había creído, soltó un suspiro ronco y profundo, como un ligero gemido.

Abrí los ojos anonadada ante su respuesta y lo vi sonreír con malicia, antes de deslizar su boca a mi cuello. No atiné a esquivarlo y de pronto sentí descargas en todo mi cuerpo, a medida que convertía simples besos en deslices con su lengua.

Gemí inconscientemente arrepintiéndome luego de haberlo hecho, porque él entendió que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo (Y no es que no lo estuviera haciendo, pero eran otras mis intenciones) y lameteó con más ahínco, dando pequeñas mordidas.

_Maldición, maldición, maldición._

Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho lo que hice, pero no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Basta Malfoy-le dije suavemente, pero él no se detuvo. Al contrario, comenzó a besar mis hombros con suavidad y destreza.

De pronto, escuchamos un ruido que nos hizo detener asustados: la puerta que conectaba con el laboratorio de pociones médicas se estaba abriendo. Malfoy corrió hacia la puerta no sin antes darse vuelta y mirarme con sus ojos completamente desprovistos de odio.

Aún horas después, cuando me sentía invadida por los escalofríos de recordar como me besaba, llegué a la conclusión de que esos ojos me habían mirado con demasiada tristeza, con el suficiente desconcierto como para hundir mi corazón en un témpano, un témpano llamado Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Información sobre el siguiente capítulo_El final me quedó medio chueco, espero que se haya entendido bien. Bueno, ahora vengo con un poco de suerte: ya voy por más de la mitad del capítulo siguiente... es más, el título es: "_**El descubrimiento de Pansy"**_ y creo que ya saben todos porqué. Con lo cual, cuantos más reviews tenga, más rápido subo el siguiente cap lleno de intrigas y _descubrimientos_(Si, no lo niego, es chantaje, pero amo el chantaje)

Espero que este cap lo hayan disfrutado. Pueden hacerme preguntas que las responderé. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5: El descubrimiento de Pansy

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Agradecimientos:_ Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, los leí recién de nuevo para ver si tengo algo que contestar (además de la explicación que está abajo) y tengo una recomendación que hacer:

_Moonygood_ te mandé un PM pero no entiendo bien sobre eso y tengo miedo de que no lo hayas recibido. Gracias por darme tu segundo review en la comunidad, y te recomiendo una chica que se llama Henar Weasley, cuyo nick es: Hermione-Weasley86 (si no me equivoco) que tiene varias historias, la mayoría cómicas y todas geniales! Las he leído cincuenta mil veces y todavía me parto de risa de los geniales que son. Uno que dicen que es muy bueno (que yo todavía no lo leí) es uno de Crisy Weasley en el que los Merodeadores viajan en el tiempo (No me acuerdo como se llama, pero puedes buscarla por su nombre (A mi me está apareciendo un error y no puedo buscarla para constatar la información), pero creo que con la otra autora tendrás bastante para disfrutar!

Gracias a _MuminSarita_, que he leído el fic tan trágico que escribiste (me quedé totalmente traumada ayer a la noche cuando lo leí y casi me largo a llorar, creo que mañana puedo seguir leyéndola y dejarte un review xD) Pero puedo decirte que es genial, solo hacé que Draco y Ginny queden juntos, por favor.

Y muchas gracias a _Tami_, a _BBM_, a _Marcela_, a _SdP-4ever_ que me ha dejado muchísimos reviews y lo aprecio mucho, a _Dramione Black_ y a _Geila-Potter Weasley_. También a _Brinitonks_ que ha dejado reviews en todos los capítulos!. Gracias a todos ustedes porque sus reviews de verdad me inspiran para seguir la historia y hacerla un poco mejor.

_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes y diferentes paisajes y ubicaciones son de J.K.Rowling y los utilizo sin fines de lucro (Hasta que logre dominar el mundo xD).

_Notas de autor:_ Nueve reviews… interesante, así que voy a actualizar antes. Lo hubiera actualizado ayer, pero me di cuenta que este método del chantaje funciona bien xD. Así que aproveché el día de hoy luego de hacer trámites para escribir lo que sigue del fanfiction. Espero que les guste.

_**Aclaración importante sobre el fic:**_Me han llegado reviews diciéndome que no entendieron que fue lo que pasó al final y sobre todo en la enfermería. Paso a explicarlo así les queda mas claro: Ginny toma una poción que es tintura mezclada con elementos mágicos que hace q sea disoluble con agua y que deje de ser tóxica para poder ingerirla por la boca (imagínense, si no se muere). Entonces ella pasa los primeros dos días en cama como Alex (a los cuales Draco va a visitarla pero por las noches), salvo el tercero, en donde le da una poción que contiene mucha agua por la intravenosa y eso hace que se le vaya. Madam Pince la confunde con una tintura común y ahí la van a visitar sus amigos, cuando Sam les avisa que está en la enfermería, entonces ellos no se enteran de que la pelirroja es Alex. Hasta la noche en donde llega Draco y la encuentra como pelirroja. Se besan y todo bonito, hasta que se abre la puerta del despacho (o laboratorio que tiene conexión con la enfermería) y Draco se va por la puerta.

_**CAPÍTULO V: Descubrimientos y declaraciones**_

La excusa que utilicé como Alex, para no ganarme una gran reprimenda, fue que mi madre se había enfermado y viajé de urgencia con un traslador preparado especialmente por Dumbledore. Según mi historia, había despertado en el día y a unas pocas horas de la noche me había venido a buscar Dumbledore, sin poder despedirme de nadie.

Pensé que si ponía cara de puchero y luego de contarle tal urgencia, Draco no se enfadaría tanto, pero para mi sorpresa, no vino ninguna queja, ningún bramido, nada de su parte. Estaba con su mirada perdida, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de solemnidad y tristeza. Era increíble ver que aún con esa expresión se veía bien.

-Y eso fue lo que paso.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Lo miré atentamente. Quería hablar sobre el beso, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que él me lo contara.

-¿Sucedió algo cuando me fuiste a ver? Te ves raro.

-Me encontré con Weasley. Y… pues… nos besamos.

-¿En serio?-dije intentando parecer emocionada-¿pero porqué estás con esa cara¿No te gustó?

-No.

Me desilusioné totalmente. ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? La otra noche no había demostrado que no le gustó.

-¿Qué acaso no besa bien?

-Besa como los mil demonios, pero estoy seguro que solo me está usando.

-Eso es mentira-dije señalándolo y luego arrepintiéndome.

-¿Qué eres, su amiga que sabes tanto de ella?-me preguntó irónicamente.

Me sonrojé. Lo único bueno era saber que yo besaba bien. ¡Genial!

-No, bueno, no creo que sea así. Ella cree en cosas un poco más decentes que utilizar a las personas.

-Supongo-dijo con un halo de tristeza.

Lo abracé como si fuera mi hermano y él se aferró a mí como alma que lleva el demonio.

-¿Sabes? A veces siento que la vida es una serie de porquerías y la gente disfruta viéndote fallar. Yo siempre quise ser algo diferente, quise tener amigos de verdad, no vivir encerrado en una máscara.

-Vaya, parece que Draco Malfoy ha madurado-dije algo irónica pero sorprendida por lo que me decía.

-Supongo que fue por las ganas de verla conmigo. La observo con sus amigos y parece tan feliz, y yo estoy aquí encerrado sufriendo por alguien que no me tiene ni el más mínimo aprecio.

-Bueno, no siempre es así-le dije sintiéndome como él.

-¿A que te refieres? Tú debes tener mil amigos.

-No es tan así. Todos a veces necesitamos tener una máscara para protegernos. Yo amo las cosas simples de la vida, la naturaleza, el lago, las flores, cada mínima expresión que muestra algo que es natural me fascina. Pero todo el mundo cree que soy fuerte, que no tengo problemas, que no necesito ayuda y a veces me siento sola-le comenté bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

-Eres parecida a ella-definió sonriendo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno-dijo acariciando la nariz-cuando la veo sonriendo es porque está sentada en el lago, porque los pájaros cantan con tranquilidad y porque brilla el sol, o porque llueve. Y muchas veces la veo triste, en soledad, como si necesitara ayuda.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Quién rayos era ese muchacho y que había hecho con Draco Malfoy¿Cómo era posible que el amor pudiera cambiar a alguien? Es decir… jamás nadie había creído que Malfoy tuviera alma, corazón y fuera tan observador para mirar a alguien más allá de su propia nariz. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía verdadero sentido.

Le toqué la frente simulando ser doctora y con voz altanera suspiré:

-No señor Malfoy, por más raro que suene, usted no tiene fiebre.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Cuando volví a ver a Draco, fue como Ginny. Durante un tiempo utilicé mis guías de escape y evasión hacia él un poco por miedo a mi misma, o a que me descontrolara y también a notar que él, con sus burlas, había olvidado todo. Por eso cuando me tomó por sorpresa detrás de unas columnas yendo a Transformaciones y me enredó en una de ellas para besarme sin más reservas ni excusas, supe que algo había cambiado desde aquella vez en la enfermería. Por momentos en sus besos reconocía el suave gusto del deseo, a veces entremezclado el rencor y la tristeza y a veces intentaba mostrarme que él no me necesitaba. Por supuesto, esas situaciones no me preocupaban porque ya había aprendido a diferenciar mí Alex y mi yo pelirrojo. Me enredaba en él y en sus besos, dejándome llevar sin preocupaciones, olvidando nuestros apellidos, nuestros millones de fantasmas. Me besó eternamente frente a la columna secreta hasta que lo detuve en medio de tanta firmeza y tanto deseo reprimido.

-Me tengo que ir-le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-No, no te tienes que ir-dijo besándome de nuevo.

-De verdad lo siento-contesté con voz suave dejándolo taciturno.

Me dio pena verlo con esa expresión triste así que volví y lo besé rozando sus labios y presionando los míos contra los de él.

Una felicidad nauseabunda me invadió el cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia el Aula de transformaciones. Sin darme cuenta había sucumbido a los encantos de Draco, pero lo más increíble de todo era que él había sucumbido a los míos. Ahora entendía que era lo que Sam decía sobre algo profundo que le era atractivo y propio. Me detuve, estática en el lugar, recordando a Sam con tristeza. Ya la había traicionado suficiente y le debía muchas explicaciones como para seguir embarrándola sin su consentimiento.

"Cuando la vea, pero en la Sala Común, le diré todo lo que está pasando con Draco".

Con ese pensamiento, esa misma tarde después de comer, aterricé nuevamente en los brazos de Draco, solo que esta vez fue en las mazmorras. Iba caminando a la vuelta de pociones y me retrasé pensando que quizás estaba por ahí, y, efectivamente, él me esperaba en un aula vacía.

-Me di cuenta que me estabas buscando-dijo él con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

-Quizás-le contesté abrazándome a su cuello con una mueca seductora en el rostro.

Él acercó sus labios a mi oído y creí que me susurraría, pero sin imaginármelo, comenzó a mordisquear y a lamer el lóbulo haciendo que me agarrara a su cuello y clavara mis uñas en su espalda. Trasladó su boca hacia la mía y con sumo cuidado me levantó desde las piernas enroscándolas en su cuerpo y me llevó hacia una mesita, donde me sentó delicadamente.

Yo no solté mis piernas de su cintura y así comenzamos a besarnos medio desesperados, pero más tranquilos, quizás por la idea de que ahora tendríamos más tiempo para ser amantes furtivos en la oscuridad de los rincones del castillo. Aquello era tan extraño, tan anormal que me preguntaba que clase de pensamientos correrían por la cabeza de Draco y si realmente habíamos entablado una relación en la cual solo me buscaría para besarme. Se detuvo de pronto el beso y se quedó mirándome, medio extraño, medio tierno.

-¿Sucede algo?-me preguntó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Draco?-le dije desenroscándome de él. Sentí como sus manos apretaban más fuerte las mías, como si haberlo llamado por el nombre le hubiera causado escalofríos.

-Creí que tú… en la enfermería…-dijo trabándose y bajando su rostro como avergonzado.

-¿Quieres esto de verdad?

-Si-respondió firme, como si le hubiera costado mucho decirlo.

-¿Cuánto lo quieres?-le pregunté enroscando mis dedos a los suyos y uniendo palmas.

Draco parecía totalmente contrariado: se lo veía nervioso, un poco asustado y algo aturdido. Había aprendido a leer en sus ojos cada mínima reacción o sentimiento que cruzaba su mente o su corazón. Pero me miró y le sonreí para alentarlo y él sonrió de lado, medio torcido por los nervios.

-¿Quieres que cambie mi pregunta?-le dije y miré para arriba como si estuviera recordando.- ¿Cuánto me quieres?

-Mucho.-respondió más confiado.

-¿Y que haremos con el mundo que nos rodea¿Piensas soportar todo?

-Estás hablando con Draco Malfoy.-dijo con tono arrogante.

-Por eso mismo.-reiteré-Estás intentando ocultar tu vulnerabilidad pero la verdad es que eres débil. La arrogancia no sirve, tendrás que confiar en mí y superar esos miedos. Sobre todo los fantasmas que te rodean, esos que te hacen temer a lo que digan los demás.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido por mi análisis psicológico repentino.

-¿Piensas soportarlo?

Su silencio repentino me descolocó. Pensé que me respondería que si. Bajó la cabeza con temor a mi respuesta pero yo lo tomé por la barbilla y lo hice mirarme. Sus ojos se obligaban a no llorar, lo veía, pero tenía ganas. Lo besé suavemente en los labios con el gusto amargo de esa pregunta inconclusa.

-Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a Dumbledore si es necesario, porque te defendería de lo que sea. Creí que tú estabas seguro de tus sentimientos y no sé si tienes miedo a enfrentar el rechazo de los demás o tienes miedo a que esté jugando contigo. Yo no juego Draco, no juego con el amor y nada en este mundo es imposible. _Ni un tu y yo_, que eso te quede claro.

Y acto seguido bajé de la mesita donde estaba sentada y salí del aula. Si Draco no era lo suficientemente fuerte y quería que nos ocultemos del mundo, se había equivocado de persona. Una lágrima de miedo me atacó la mirada y la amargura me invadió el corazón. Sentía una rabia incontenible hacia él que no sabía bien donde enfocar. Pasé gran parte de la clase de Encantamientos perdida en mi cólera hacia Draco y al final de ella volví a odiarlo nuevamente, casi con el mismo odio que le profesaba al principio. La única diferencia que había era que en vez de nada más recordarlo cuando me lo cruzaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Muchas veces Sam me había preguntado cosas y yo ni le respondía, lo mismo cuando Ian me preguntó que era lo que me pasaba esa tarde. Le respondí que nada con un gruñido de malhumor y me separé de ellos para ir hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Necesitaba con urgencia mirar el atardecer y sentir que las estrellas al menos me acompañaban. Caminé por los pasillos hasta las escaleras y subí allí ya con lágrimas intentando salir. Me sentía totalmente frustrada. Me senté a ver como el sol se escondía emitiendo pequeños rayos de luz que aún hacían el cielo más celeste que de costumbre.

Cuando sentí que se abría la puerta intenté con mi capa limpiarme las lágrimas de la cara por si era alguno de mis amigos, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi a Malfoy, tímido y pequeño, caminando hacia mí sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde. Sonreí un poco al notar la diferencia entre el Draco que había conocido yo como Ginny y el que había conocido como Alex y que estaba descubriendo como mi yo pelirrojo.

Se sentó cerca mío y con una mezcla indefinida de miedos y seguridades me abrazó.

-No, no me importa, estoy dispuesto a ser rechazado –me dijo arrastrando las palabras con firmeza cuando nos separamos.

Lo besé descargando todo lo que esa tarde me había hecho adquirir y me sentí más tranquila. Todo desde allí parecía mil veces más fácil de lo que aparentaba ser, tan solo por estar a su lado.

-Esto es demasiado raro-me dijo luego.

-¿Qué le ves de raro?

-Estar aquí contigo. Ni siquiera creo tener la suficiente confianza para hablarte de mí.

-Eso se adquiere con el tiempo. Yo creo que a pesar de todo, va a ser mejor que no le digamos esto a nadie, hasta que prepare a mi hermano sobre todo-le dije riéndome.

-No deberías reírte, que el que puede salir lastimado soy yo.

Lo miré con una mirada tierna y acaricié su mejilla. Él tomó mi mano y la besó con cuidado.

Por fin, desde hacía tanto tiempo, _una felicidad invadió mi cuerpo _y aún después, cuando intentaba saber como podría hablar con Sam al respecto, seguía con una sonrisa nueva y relajada en el rostro.

Yo creía que antes de salir con él necesitaría su permiso, así que lo primero que hice luego de despedirnos, fue ir a la Sala Común a contarle.

Tomé valor, crucé el retrato y entré llena de coraje, dispuesta a decirle a Sam toda la verdad sobre mis sentimientos a Malfoy. Crucé los sillones esquivando gente con la mirada alta, mentalizándome como le diría a mi mejor amiga todo lo que había sucedido.

_Pero no fue así, porque su voz me interrumpió._

-Ginny, Ginny, ven. Tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo corriendo hacia mí como si me hubiera estado buscando por todas partes.

-Yo también Sam. Es sobre Malfoy.

-Justo sobre él te quería hablar.

Sam me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia la habitación casi arrastrándome. Luego me sentó en el piso verificando que nadie estuviese escuchando y de un frasquito sacó un poco de poción.

-Sam yo, quiero que sepas que esto fue muy repentino para mí y no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo…

-Espera-dijo ella interrumpiéndome-Lo que tengo para decirte es muy importante.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Para ti no, para Alex si.

-¿De que estás hablando?-le pregunté sin entender.

-Bueno pues… Hoy iba caminando y me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa. Estaba cruzando el pasillo que va al aula de Transformaciones para pedirle ayuda a la profesora McGonagall. La cuestión es que cuando cruzaba escuché a Parkinson hablando de ti, y como buena amiga-sonrió orgullosa y yo me reí de su gesto-me quedé escuchando. Al parecer Malfoy le ha declarado guerra eterna y luego de lo tuyo no le volvió a hablar salvo cuando le gritó. Fue humillante según ella. Luego la amiga le dio la idea de que le vaya a pedir perdón si se sentía tan culpable o que vaya a preguntar por ella y si se disculpaba, quizás Draco la perdonara. Ahí me quedé más tranquila porque si tú no estabas en la enfermería, no podría descubrirte. Luego me di cuenta que quizás si preguntaba por ti a Madam Pomfrey, ella le diría que eras Weasley. Entonces de lejos las seguí y cuando se estaba cerrando la puerta logré detenerla y entrar sin que me vieran. La cuestión fue que escuché la conversación bien atenta y sucedió lo peor.

-¿De que estás habando?-pregunté alarmada.

-El diálogo fue más o menos así.

"¿Disculpe, Alex se encuentra?"

"No ha habido ninguna Alex que yo sepa en esta enfermería."

"¿Cómo que no? Si yo fui quien la he" y ahí la amiga le golpeó el codo y ella se corrigió "Es decir, yo la vi entrar"

"¿Cuándo fue que entró?"

"Hace unos tres o cuatro días. Es una chica morocha, no muy alta…"

"Ah, te refieres a Ginny Weasley"

"¿Weasley?" preguntó con esa cara de perro escuálido medio feo.

"Si. Ha habido una gran confusión con ella. Sus amigos no la vinieron a visitar hasta que estuvo pelirroja porque no la reconocían" y ahí se rió "Pero no, es Weasley con tintura diluida nada más. Ya se le quitó y no creo que quiera volver a teñirse"

"Délo por hecho"

-Y ahí Parkinson se fue. Yo te recomiendo que tomes esa poción, tomes tu varita y salgas corriendo a ver a Malfoy. Incluso es preferible que le digas la verdad tú primero a que lo escuche de ella y sepa que le has mentido.

Asentí rápidamente y mientras corría por los pasillos me tomé la poción. Unas escaleras después ya era Alex (sin túnica de Gryffindor, por supuesto). Mi corazón latía sin parar y por momentos se paralizaba. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada por lo que pudiera llegar a suceder. Con un poco de suerte Draco no querría recibir a Parkinson y ella podría adelantarse. ¿Pero decirle a Draco la verdad sobre Alex y Ginny? No quería hacer eso, quería seguir disfrutando de su compañía sin necesidad de que se sintiera humillado, ahora que sabía que era un ser humano con corazón. Llegué a la Sala Común y con rapidez y sacando fuerza de donde pude grité la contraseña y pasé a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de Draco. En el apuro entré sin golpear ni nada y me encontré con una escena muy particular que me congeló el corazón.

-Miren quien ha llegado. Perfecto, ahora tendrá que creerme.

-Pansy, métete tus excusas idiotas y tus alucinaciones por donde te quepan-le contestó él del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Sigues sin creerme Malfoy¿Por qué crees que ella vino? Te está engañando.

-Deja de decir sandeces Parkinson.

-Dime Weasley¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu noviecito quien eres en realidad?-dijo ella destilando veneno por su boca.

Draco se sujetaba de la cabeza y del pelo enojado, frustrado y daba vueltas entre las camas y el lugar que había para transitar en su cuarto.

-Alex¿la estás escuchando?

-Vamos Alex, dinos quien eres de verdad.

Yo alternaba mi vista entre Draco y Pansy con la boca abierta sin poder atinar a responder nada: se me había paralizado el corazón y varios músculos del cuerpo.

-Alex, ella dice que eres Ginevra Weasley. Dile que no es cierto, que es una estúpida y que tú jamás me traicionarías o me ocultarías la verdad.

-Draco yo…-no pude continuar al verlo allí con la mirada tan frustrada, con el dolor reflejado en el alma.

-¡Díselo Alex, díselo!-dijo perdiendo el control y sentándose en la cama sujetándose la cabeza.

-Draco…-dije yendo hacia él. Me senté a su lado y tomé su mejilla-Yo lo siento mucho, Draco.

Pansy Parkinson rió con estridencia antes de sacar su varita y con voz agria y victoriosa murmuró: _Acuamenti._

Sentí como mi cuerpo se mojaba completamente con agua. Miré mi cabello y lo vi pelirrojo. Había algo en la mirada de Malfoy que me hizo dar mucho miedo.

-Creo que debería dejarlos solos para charlar¿No creen?-dijo Pansy en una voz que ya ninguno había escuchado realmente.

Perfecto. Estaba con Malfoy en una habitación, sola, él rabioso y frustrado, además de humillado (que creo era lo peor) y encima mojada. Y lo peor era que sentía una frustración tan parecida al desamor que me hizo advertir una cosa: No importaba cuan mojada me encontrara, por dentro mi corazón estaba más humedecido, pero por las lágrimas del amor.

* * *

Sip, quedó. Está lindo, un poco dramático y muchos sucesos en un día, pero me gusta. Creo que describí bien los sentimientos, cualquier cosa, ustedes avisen, que puedo ser colgada a veces xD.

**Sobre el próximo capítulo:** Si, ya lo empecé y en vez de actualizarlo cada diez días me gustaría hacerlo cada cinco, eso si, saben bien que para eso necesito reviews! Les doy un pequeño adelanto para que lo disfruten: Pansy ha hecho más destrozos de lo que uno puede imaginar. Draco no quiere saber nada con Ginny, pero sin embargo la defiende frente a Dumbledore y ella le pide que le devuelva el favor que como Alex él le hizo.

Muy pronto Alex vuelve, de hecho, el nombre del fic se basa en la segunda personalidad de Ginny y créanme, la va a utilizar en los próximos capítulos.


	6. Chapter 6: Te amo Draco

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes y diferentes paisajes y ubicaciones son de J.K.Rowling y los utilizo sin fines de lucro (Hasta que logre dominar el mundo xD).

_Notas de autor:_ Esto es rápido. Son las doce y media y tengo que dormir porque empiezo el CBC en Sociología y Cs. Políticas (¿ven? Voy a dominar el mundo con diploma xD) Por ello voy a esquivarme los agradecimientos, pero ya saben muy bien para quienes son, sobre todo para aquellos que siempre me han dejado reviews incansablemente. La historia es puramente de ustedes, porque ustedes me inspiran a escribirla. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Cuando llegue el que para mi va a ser el mejor capítulo, se los voy a dedicar especialmente a aquellas personas que al menos cambian unos minutos de su vida para hacerme feliz a mi. GRACIAS!

_**Capítulo VI: Te amo Draco **_

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con temor. 

-No lo puedo creer. 

-Draco, déjame explicarte, por favor…-le dije acercándome a él. Acaricié su mejilla como siempre hacía pero tomó mi mano y la sacó. 

-¿Qué tienes que explicarme¿Qué me mentiste¿Qué fingiste ser otra persona para hacer quien sabe que cosa? 

-Draco, por favor…

-No necesitas explicarme nada. Confié en ti Ginny. Abandoné todo lo que era, moría de humillación cada vez que te miraba, cada vez que me sonreías, que me besabas. Abandoné mi apellido para estar contigo.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla sin atreverme a replicar. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto y no había nada que pudiera refutarlo. 

Él se sentó en su cama nuevamente y yo me senté a su lado. 

-¿Lo ves? No tienes nada para explicarme porque tengo razón. Te burlaste de mí. Me humillaste. Y eso a un Malfoy no se le hace. 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y la culpa me invadía de rabia el alma, no solo porque las cosas habían salido mal y la había arruinado, sino porque no salía ninguna palabra que pudiera consolarnos sobre todo esto. 

-Si te sirve de algo-dije lamiendo las lágrimas que prorrumpían mis mejillas hasta la boca-Todo esto empezó porque le gustabas a mi mejor amiga. Jamás la veías, entonces pensamos que yo como Alex podría presentártela. 

-Eso no te justifica. Incluso si lo hiciera, me lo tendrías que haber dicho hoy a la tarde. 

-Lo sé, quiero que me respondas algo. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?-le dije sabiendo que era una pregunta atolondrada. 

-No lo sé-dijo.-O al menos no creo después de esto. 

-Si jamás hubieras sabido que era Alex¿Me hubieras amado¿Habrías sido más feliz?

-Si, claro-dijo mirándome aún con la voz apagada. 

-Si te hubieras enterado antes que yo era Alex, tú y yo no tendríamos relación alguna, ni siquiera de amistad o alguna posibilidad de ello. ¿Cómo eres más feliz¿Estando aquí solo sin amigos, con Parkinson como prometida o conmigo? Draco no respondió, sabía que en ese punto yo tenía razón. -Si yo no hubiera sido Alex no te hubiera besado en la enfermería y no hubiera dejado que me atrapes las veces que me viniste a buscar en el día. 

-Aún así tuviste mil oportunidades de decírmelo. Que me gustabas te lo dije como Alex hace un par de días.

-Lo sé, pero es bueno que recuerdes que dos de ellos estuve inconsciente, y uno nada más te vi a la noche. Luego, a penas salí, me quedé descansando en mi Sala Común porque no me sentía del todo bien y a penas pude vine a verte. 

-¿Lo ves? Tuviste varias oportunidades y no lo hiciste. Incluso prefería que vinieras aquí a contarme eso y no que hayas venido porque sabías que Pansy lo iba a hacer por ti. 

-Tienes razón Draco-le dije apenada. 

-¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en alguien cuando la única persona en que confío me humilla y me miente?

-Draco, de verdad, no quise…

-Pero sucedió-dijo interrumpiéndome y mirándome. -¿Sabes que? Necesito estar solo. 

Lo miré y antes de irme lo besé en la mejilla. Me paré, crucé su habitación y luego de verme fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin, eché a correr hacia la Sala de Astronomía. 

Me sentía mal, terriblemente mal. Draco había logrado desplazar lo que sentía por Harry y no podía creerlo, pues lo había arruinado completamente. Lloré abrazada a mis piernas, creyendo que las lágrimas cubrirían las heridas de dolor en mi cuerpo. Recordé todo sobre él, su forma de hablar, de perseguirme, su tristeza y su mirada solemne y tierna, algo débil y tímida a la oscuridad de nuestros besos. Sonreí aún con lágrimas saliendo por mis ojos al recordar sus exquisitos besos que me hipnotizaban. No podía creer que besara tan bien, que produjera esas sensaciones tan deliciosas en mi cuerpo. No podía creer que tenerlo lejos y no poder recurrir a Alex me hiciera extrañarlo habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo desde que nos separamos. Un sentimiento de cariño se había instalado en mi mente y parecía no querer irse por nada. 

Esa noche, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas, soñando con él desperté muy de golpe por la impresión de creer que estaba conmigo. A la mañana siguiente Sam me contó que entre sueños había gritado "Te amo". 

- o.O.O.O.o -

Draco me evitaba, podía notarlo. Cuando bajé a desayunar no lo encontré y en el almuerzo tampoco, así que me figuré que había comido antes de que yo llegara para no verme. 

Pasé una tarde agitada buscándolo por cada rincón de Hogwarts, anhelando que me tomara por sorpresa y me enredara en su cintura para besarlo y sentirlo conmigo nuevamente. Cruzaba todos los pasillos que podía, recorría el vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor todo el tiempo pero no lograba encontrarlo o toparme con él. 

A la hora de la cena me había dado por vencido. En ese momento charlaba animadamente con Ian cuando una pequeña me entregó un papelito que decía con letra prolija y muy pareja que tenía que ir al despacho de Dumbledore. 

-Y dijo el director que es urgente, si puedes ir ahora por favor-dijo la niñita con voz delicada. 

Me levanté sin entender perfectamente para qué debería ir, así que caminando lentamente me dirigí hacia él. No tardé mucho pues estaba cerca, pero aún así me paré con pesadez frente a las gárgolas. No me sentía de humor para recibir ningún castigo o defenderme frente a cualquier acusación. 

Dije la contraseña y cuando subí me encontré con una escena que me hizo sonrojar: Draco estaba parado frente a Fawkes mirándolo concentrado, como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo en especial. Su semblante serio me dio la pauta de que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, así que aproveché a caminar sin hacer ruido hacia él. Me acerqué y tiré de su manga como una niña pequeña llamando a su padre. Él se dio vuelta medio confundido y cuando me miró un tono rosado nació de sus mejillas. 

-Sigues enojado¿verdad? 

-Me usaste Ginny. Me mentiste, jugaste conmigo. Las heridas no sanan de un día para el otro. 

Lo miré con tristeza y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Me dolía que me esquivara, que me evitara y que ni siquiera me mirara cuando me hablaba. 

-No quiero que llores-dijo a pesar de estar mirando fijamente a Fawkes. 

-No puedo evitarlo. Yo te amo Draco, y siento que estando lejos de ti me moriré de tristeza. 

-No, no me amas-me respondió dejándome desconcertada.-Solo estás jugando nuevamente conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto-dije apretando los puños con fuerza de la rabia de escucharlo decir eso. 

-A eso me refiero¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti cuando me mentiste Ginny?

En ese momento clavó su mirada en mi y sentí que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si tuviera vista de rayos x. 

-Muchachos, bienvenidos-dijo una voz vieja pero suave y tranquila. 

El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba en la entrada mirándonos. Sin decir una palabra, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa que había, me extendió un pañuelo psicodélico con estrellitas y rayos graciosos. 

-Siéntense-murmuró cuando él hizo lo mismo- Me han llegado noticias de que la Señorita Weasley cambió su aspecto para colarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin. ¿Eso es verdad?

Draco y yo nos miramos levantando las cejas. 

"_Maldición." _Pensé con rabia. Parkinson había abierto su gran bocota. Una gran ira se apoderó de mi cuerpo y tuve ganas de romper todas las cosas que se encontraban en el despacho. 

-No, no es cierto-dijo Draco y yo lo miré. 

-La señorita Weasley no parece pensar lo mismo-respondió dando en el blanco, pero la voz de Draco tomó firmeza y dijo: 

-Es que técnicamente sucedió así, pero yo ya sabía que era ella y entraba con mi permiso señor. Por eso no hay derecho a castigarla o reprenderla. Solo se tiñó el pelo como un consejo mío para que los Slytherins no la trataran mal.

-¿Eso es correcto señorita Weasley?-pregunto posando sus ojos en mí. 

-Si, es así. Lo que pasó fue que hubo una confusión porque a la vista de los demás fingí ser otra persona, pero Dra…digo, Malfoy sabía que era yo. 

Dumbledore se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro sin decir nada, y por unos segundos se instaló en el ambiente un silencio totalmente incómodo. 

-Muy bien muchachos, me alegro que hayan estado solidificando relaciones entre casas, sobre todo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Son dos personas muy afortunadas, deben aprender a perdonar y a darse segundas oportunidades. Pero bueno, me alegro haber resuelto este pequeño inconveniente-comentó como si supiera que había entre nosotros dos.

Nos miramos sorprendidos pensando lo mismo. Nos levantamos y nos retiramos sin decir alguna palabra más hasta bajar las escaleras hacia el pasillo. 

-¿Habrá algo que se le escape a ese viejo?

Sonreí al descubrir su atrevimiento de hacerme sonreír.

-No lo sé. Draco… muchas gracias por salvarme de este lío-respondí sonrojándome y retorciendo mis dedos. 

-Supongo-me dijo algo amargo. 

-Sé que me merecía una expulsión, no por romper las reglas…

-Sino por romperme el corazón-me interrumpió terminando la frase.

Me acerqué un poco más a él.

-Te amo Draco-dije tomando valor. Me sentía débil sin él y decírselo me daba la tranquilidad de saber que él lo tenía claro. 

-No es cierto-me respondió corriendo la cara sin mirarme. Su tono colorado en las mejillas pálidas, la forma en que esquivaba mi mirada me hizo darme cuenta que él sabía que era cierto, pero intentaba negárselo para convencerse y superarme. 

Así que lo tomé de la cara, me puse en puntas e pie para estar a su misma altura y lo hice mirarme. Sus ojos demostraban un debate interno sin saber que sería lo que sucedía. 

-Sabes que es verdad.

Sus ojos me miraron y yo logré mantenerle la mirada, a pesar de que su mirada me lastimaba. Una lágrima rebelde, de la cual quizás él no había sentido cruzó su rostro, pero mi dedo detuvo su camino. La limpié de su mejilla y lo solté. 

-Bésame Draco. 

-¿Qué?-preguntó anonadado ante tal respuesta. 

-¿No recuerdas?-dije buscando en mi memoria la aproximación casi exacta de sus palabras- _"__He besado a tantas chicas que conozco el gusto del amor"_

Draco sonrió de lado recordando la situación, pero un recuerdo aún peor debe haberle invadido la mente, porque su sonrisa se fugó tan rápido como había aparecido.

-No lo haré. 

Mi mente se aceleró. Sabía que estaba enojado conmigo, pero no podía dejar que se fuera así, lastimado como estaba.

-Me debes un favor Draco-le dije conteniendo las lágrimas por su negativa. 

-No es cierto, se lo debo a Alex. 

-¿Quieres que me tiña nuevamente?-pregunté irónicamente-Porque como Alex, o como Ginny, me lo cobraré de todos modos. Tú eliges. 

Me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta. Pero realmente su reacción me tomó por sorpresa. Me empujó suavemente contra la pared y tomándome por la cintura rozó sus labios contra los míos antes de morderlos suavemente. 

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal e inmediatamente, casi inconsciente, me agarré de su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello. 

Me volvió a besar suavemente y se separó de mí como si realmente le doliera, así que tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo besé yo, esperando que me empujara, pero sus manos seguían estáticas en mi cadera. Así que aproveché esa señal como un afirmativo y abrí un poco más mi boca para darle paso a mi lengua, ardiente y deseosa de juntarse con la de él. 

Nos besamos nuevamente pero esta vez logré darme cuenta que había algo diferente en su boca, un sabor amargo: el de su corazón. La tristeza que invadía mi cuerpo hizo del beso algo tan puro y delicado que a penas nos rozábamos. Podía sentir sus brazos atrapándome, sus manos urgentes diciéndome "no te vayas", pero era imposible. 

Algo había cambiado en ese beso. Algo que me dio un horrible presentimiento. Intenté aprovechar el beso tanto como pude, haciéndolo largo y delicioso, pero más y más horrible a la vez. Sus labios ya habían aceptado la orden de su mente, al igual que su corazón. Así que pude darme cuenta que esos labios me besaban como una última despedida, como un adiós para siempre. 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y antes de que nos separamos él me abrazó muy fuerte y susurró en mi oído las palabras que jamás en mi vida me dolieron tanto: 

"Lo siento Ginny". 

Cuando me solté de Draco quedé tirada en el piso, como si todas las ganas de vivir se hubieran ido con él. Jamás en mi vida creí que las cosas podían estar peor, pero aún cuando uno piensa que está al fondo, muchas veces se equivoca: Sam me había ido a buscar al despacho de Dumbledore, y había visto besarme con el hombre que ella había amado. 

**Escenas del próximo capítulo:** ¡IMPORTANTISIMO! El capítulo que viene es de lo mejor. Vuelve Alex y un nuevo encuentro entre Draco y Ginny, y lo mejor de lo mejor, es en vacaciones. Draco tiene algo importante que decirle y necesita a Alex de vuelta. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ella deba hacer una intromisión a Malfoy Manor?

Este capítulo esta mas o menos, pero el que se viene es de lo mejor. Hay un pequeño lugarcito para Ian y Sam también, que no hablé mucho de ellos. Mucha suerte y espero sus reviews en donde dice GO!


	7. Chapter 7: Necesitando a Alex

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes y diferentes paisajes y ubicaciones son de J.K.Rowling y los utilizo sin fines de lucro (Hasta que logre dominar el mundo con diploma porque ya estoy por entrar a la Universidad xD)

_Notas de autor:_ Diez reviews… interesante. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, empecé el ingreso a la facultad y me cuesta mucho y tengo que pasármela estudiando, pero no se preocupen porque el próximo capítulo ya lo tenía escrito… lo único que hice fue para compensar mi falta, agregarle en el medio todas las preparaciones para que la historia sea más larga. Además, este capítulo es mucho más largo en sí, así disfrutan un poco más. No se preocupen que ya le agarré el ritmo al estudio y ahora tengo más tiempo. Nuevamente, disculpen el retraso, no volverá a pasar (eso espero). Espero que les guste y lo aprovechen. _Cuantos más reviews dejen, antes publico __**Malfoy Manor**_ (estoy emocionadísima con ese capítulo, lo sé).

Nos vemos!

_Agradecimientos:_ A todos! Miles de gracias por aguantar mis faltas ortográficas y gramaticales XD! (Sobre todo en los agradecimientos que lo escribo sin releer a veces) Gracias a _Geila-Potter Weasley_, a _Lucía_, a _Moonygood_, a _brinitonks_, a _sabrina Dumbledore_,a _Marcela, _a _Mumin Sarita, _a_ Javiera Malfoy_, a_ cristiinaa_ (que espero que siga con su review) y a _spradpotter_ que comenzó recién a leer el fic y espero que le siga gustando.

_**CAPÍTULO VII: Necesitando a Alex **_

Cuando subí a mi habitación y encontré a Sam llorando al igual que yo, supe que había visto todo.

-Sam…

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-preguntó ella desde su cama.

-No te mentí, lo juro. Intenté explicarte ayer pero no me escuchaste… Eso era lo importante, fue inesperado todo esto Sam…-pero ella me interrumpió.

-Te pregunté muchas veces y me dijiste que lo odiabas.

-Porque en verdad era así.-dije acercándome a su cama y sentándome a su lado-Todo fue muy inesperado… yo no sabía que me iba a enamorar.

Sus lágrimas se apaciguaron y sus ojos me miraron nuevamente un poco más secos.

-Disculpa por mi reacción Ginny… es que a simple vista…

-A simple vista parece que yo te mentí para quedarme con él, pero sabes que no es así y me costó acceder a hacer de Alex, pero inicialmente todo esto era para ti.

-Tienes razón-dijo sonriendo un poco-Después de todo, tu te lo mereces… Has hecho mucho por mí y creo que podré entenderlo.

La abracé muy fuerte y sonreí yo un poco más, pensando que si bien había perdido a Draco, Sam seguía a mi lado.

-Será difícil olvidar al amor de mi vida, eso es lo único-dijo suspirando con tristeza y yo le agarré las manos en señal de apoyo.

-Bueno, quizás no es realmente el amor de tu vida.

-¿A que te refieres? Vamos Ginny, he estado sumida ante sus encantos tanto tiempo que ningún hombre querrá salir conmigo… además no tengo muchos amigos como para intentar algo con ellos…

-Lo tienes a Iann-dije sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Iann? ¿Por qué él?-preguntó medio perdida.

-Déjame continuar a mí Ginny-dijo una voz proveniente desde la puerta.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-respondí dándome cuenta que había subido las escaleras de la parte femenina de la torre sin que se hubiese resbalado.

-Tengo mis trucos.

Iann levantó sus hombros sin preocupación y se centró en Sam, que lo miraba boquiabierta, alejada de todas las lágrimas lloradas por mi error.

_Me sentía miserable._ Mi vida se derrumbaba a causa de los errores que cometía constantemente y había estado a punto de perder una amiga si no hubiera sido una persona tolerante y con capacidad de perdonar. Ella no era como Draco. Sabía que a menos que algo nuevo se interpusiera entre nosotros, nada podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Sabía que su orgullo y su vanidad eran en demasía lo que más valoraba de sí mismo, y por eso creía que sería imposible recuperarlo una vez lastimado su orgullo. Una pequeña lágrima correteó infantilmente por mi mejilla abandonada al pensarlo, pero sabía que ese era el momento de retirarme y dejarlos hablar a ellos.

Así que sin que me vieran me levanté de la cama y con cuidado caminé hacia fuera cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, sabiendo que algo nuevo se estaba formando entre ellos dos.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Como había supuesto ya desde los primeros minutos luego de habernos besado, Malfoy me evitaba. No lo encontraba en los pasillos por donde antes solía irme a buscar, pero sobre todo, la más dolorosa evocación de esos días fue ver como me ignoraba. Pensé que no iba a encontrarlo en el Gran Comedor, pero cuando fijé mi mirada casi por rutina a la mesa de Slytherin lo vi allí, tan calmo como siempre. Su sonrisa burlona estaba algo apagada pero en su rostro se podían ver destellos de ella esperando algo más que recuperar. Su visión me alentó, pero al final del desayuno me dolió que no hubiera gastado ni un segundo de su tiempo en voltear su mirada hacia mí. Y en toda esa tarde, en todos esos días crueles que siguieron, me atormentaba tirada en mi cama, intentando resaltar o hacerle ver que lo miraba, sin embargo ni una insignificante pizca de curiosidad atravesó sus ojos dirigidos hacia mí. Ni siquiera con rencor o venganza reflejados.

Esos días que pasé algo atolondrada estudiando y haciendo tarea me di cuenta que Draco había logrado ganarse algo que yo todavía no podía: el olvido. El simple y llano olvido, la indiferencia, la despreocupación y la ignorancia. Mientras yo experimentaba las consecuencias de mis actos: sentir preferir mil veces que me insultara, poder odiarlo a que no hubiera nada en mi corazón hacia él, ni siquiera remordimiento.

La única salvación que encontré posible para mis pensamientos fue irme para Navidad a mi casa. Ni bien me pasaron entre manos la lista de las personas que se quedaban tomé mi decisión: eso me daría tiempo para olvidar y volver a mi ritmo de vida normal. Me podría distraer con la comida de mi madre, leyendo libros o estudiando un poco de lo que tenía que rendir luego.

Ron y Hermione no se sorprendieron mucho cuando les comenté la noticia al pasar, pero me encargaron que llevara algunas cosas para allá como regalo para la familia.

Viajé con Luna, que volvía para ver a su padre ya que iban a provechar unas pequeñas vacaciones en América, donde supuestamente existían los snorckaks de cuernos arrugados, o algo así.

Por eso cuando llegué a casa logré relajarme tirada en la cama. Había intentado en todo lo que iba del viaje relajarme y distraerme con otras cosas, pues sabía que pronto llegaría el momento de pensar que iba a ser de mi vida. La confusión que albergaba en mi corazón algo destrozado era bastante amenazadora y no creí que por una persona todo lo que conocía como tal se desbaratara. Creo que la elección que mi cerebro hacía era continuar intentando no pensar en Draco y el tiempo me haría olvidarlo, sobre todo si no lo volvía a ver.

Lejos de Hogwarts y de él, mirando las estrellas desde la ventana de mi habitación, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar desesperadamente y no pararon hasta que me quedé dormida contra el cristal.

- o.O.O.O.o –

Los días pasaban para mí y en su gran mayoría pensaba que las vacaciones me habían hecho mejor que quedarme en el castillo junto con Draco y correr el riesgo o quizás la suerte de encontrarme por los pasillos con él.

Sin embargo, un día cuando estaba leyendo un libro tirada en mi cama porque las temperaturas habían descendido mucho, una lechuza blanca con las alas negras tocó mi ventana y cuando la dejé entrar se posó altanera y majestuosamente sobre mi escritorio. Tenía la cabeza levantada y sin moverla estiró su pata para que yo pudiera desenvolver una notita algo corta.

Antes de leerla le hice un gesto cariñoso y con solemnidad nunca antes vista levantó vuelo. Supuse que sería una carta de Luna, o quizás de Sam o Ian. Dudé que fuera de ellos cuando la abrí y me encontré con una caligrafía perfecta, escrita con tinta verde. Casi instantáneamente, antes de leerla, mi cuerpo reaccionó y de antemano supe de quien era. Mis manos temblaron y mi respiración se hizo más pronunciada. La carta rezaba:

_Weasley: _

_Necesito verte hoy mismo lo antes posible. Si puedes encontrarte conmigo, manda la respuesta con mi lechuza. Estoy en graves, graves aprietos y quizás puedas darme una mano. Quizás lo de Alex no haya sido tan grave. Te espero en el Caldero Chorreante a las seis._

_D. M. _

La carta era corta y concisa, típico de Draco, no había dudas. Intenté vislumbrar algunos rasgos sobre ella que me hicieran notar por qué razón Draco quería encontrarse conmigo pero no pude por los nervios. Por eso me senté, respiré con cuidado y releí la carta de arriba hacia abajo con sumo cuidado. Lo primero que noté fue que necesitaba a Alex. Pero si no fuera totalmente importante, ni siquiera me hubiera citado, con lo cual era obvio que la necesitaba a ella y eso haría que todo lo que sucedió no fuese tan grave.

Mis ojos se iluminaron hasta que vi mi nombre, o más bien, mi apellido escrito. La sonrisa se fugó y tuve miedo que eso significara que ya no sentía nada por mí.

Miré con nerviosismo el reloj y me di cuenta que si quería llegar a tiempo debía apurarme. Me bañé, me vestí como pude, me arreglé un poco y le dije a mi madre que me encontraría con una amiga.

Tomé polvos flu y a penas llegué vislumbré a Draco cubierto por un gran traje negro que contrastaba totalmente con su rostro pálido y su pelo rubio perfectamente engominado.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción y tuve ganas de quedarme allí observando como miraba perdido el tiempo, con sus ojos grises y su boca envuelta en el vapor clásico de la respiración caliente sobre el aire helado. Pero él miró para el costado y al parecer me identificó entre la multitud, así que tomando fuerza y sin sacar las manos del bolsillo caminó hacia encontrarse conmigo.

Se paró delante de mí y lo miré a la cara. Hacía mucho que no lo veía así, quizás dos semanas y media, pero para mi habían sido totalmente eternas. Me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla a lo cual yo sonreí un poco.

-Vamos a tomar algo caliente que hace mucho frío-dijo empezando a caminar hacia una casa de té.

La pequeña choza estaba pintada por fuera de celeste claro y tenía un techo de tejas. Por dentro no era muy grande, pero si muy acogedora. Había algunas mesas ocupadas y girando cerca del mostrador, tortas de todos los gustos y estilos que habría imaginado que había.

Una muchacha nos dirigió hacia una de las mesas al fondo donde nadie podría molestarnos. Me senté dejando mi abrigo y Draco ordenó dos Capuchinos con una torta cuyo nombre desconocía, pero cuando la probé sabía exquisita.

El rubio me miraba cada tanto, dirigiéndome miradas de soslayo que me hacían poner nerviosa, pero pude darme cuenta que él lo estaba aún más. Revolvió el capuchino, tomó un par de sorbos, y algo cohibido luego murmuró:

-Necesito que leas algo-dijo revolviendo sus bolsillos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no habíamos hablado nada desde que lo había visto y me había invitado a merendar.

Sacó un pergamino blanco y perfecto, cuyo sello mostraba una M gigante, verde con una serpiente rodeándolo y supuse que era de los padres o de algún familiar de Draco.

Efectivamente cuando la saque, me di cuenta que era de la madre. La carta rezaba:

_Querido hijo:_

_Como sabrás bien, tu padre quiere verte en estas vacaciones, con lo cual no podrás quedarte en Hogwarts este año. Festejaremos en casa tu fiesta de compromiso y mayoría de edad. _

_Por supuesto, Alexandra deberá estar aquí. Me han comentado que ella al parecer no existe y nos has mentido para evitar tu compromiso. Este es el momento perfecto para traerla si es cierto que no es más que una mentira. Sino, tu padre anunciará que te comprometerás con Pansy._

_Tu tía Mary Jane llevará los anillos de compromiso y espero que…_

Miré a Draco y luego releí la carta ya casi por costumbre.

-Wow, que directa es tu madre-comenté sorprendida.

Draco sonrió por mi comentario tan simple, pero en su rostro se notaba que se sentía terriblemente incómodo. Sus dedos se movían nerviosamente en círculos y su mirada era esquiva y preocupada, así que hablé yo antes que él lo hiciera.

-Y necesitas que yo actúe como Alex, pase varios días fingiendo ser tu flamante novia, intentando impresionar a tus padres y seguramente a todo el clubcito de la alta sociedad.

Draco abrió la boca como intentando balbucear algo pero la cerró algo confundido.

-Bueno no, es decir… técnicamente sí, pero…

-Está bien-lo interrumpí dejándolo aturdido, como si no creyera que estaba respondiendo algo coherente.

-¿Está bien?

-Mira Draco, que tu no pidas favores a la gente no implica que siempre te los vayan a negar. Además-dije sonrojándome un poco-Te lastimé y es lo menos que puedo hacer, así que incluso sin quererlo debo hacerlo.

-De acuerdo-respondió sonriendo un poco más relajado.

Me agradeció con sinceridad y tomó un poco más de su capuchino. Así que aproveché ese momento y repliqué:

-Pero con una condición-le dije haciendo que levantara la cabeza, algo preocupado nuevamente.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me llames por mi nombre-respondí sonrojándome un poco y haciéndolo sonrojar levemente a él.

El resto de la tarde/noche la pasamos bastante bien y el tiempo se pasó muy rápido para ambos. Ya habíamos arreglado varios detalles sobre mi estadía en su casa, para presentarme como su novia.

Primero que todo le escribiría a Sam pidiéndole la receta y Draco prepararía mucha poción para que no me descubrieran. Luego le diría a mama que me iría a dormir a la casa de una amiga para año nuevo, porque su familia hacía una gran reunión y me habían invitado.

-¿Y cuales serán mis raíces?-pregunté descolocándolo.

-Tu nombre es Alexandra Cassidy. Tus padres se llaman William y Rose Cassidy y vives en las afueras de Londres en una lujosa casa que es alquilada porque ellos viajan mucho. Coleccionan antigüedades y son vendedores de los objetos más extraños que la gente conoce. Así han amasado una buena fortuna y así tu madre ha puesto una joyería. Ahora es muy buena vendedora. Ha ganado premios incluso.

-Cierto que si no es algo lujoso o caro los Malfoy no lo quieren-respondí irónicamente.

-Sobre eso hay que hablar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Estarás libre dentro de dos días?-preguntó interesado.

Saqué un papelito de mi carterita y lo revisé de arriba hacia abajo con fingido interés. Luego lo volví a guardar y contesté:

-No hay problema, mi agenda dice que estoy libre-murmuré haciéndolo sonreir.

-Bueno, vendremos a comprarte ropa.

-¿De que estás hablando?-abrí grandes los ojos sin entender porqué haríamos eso.

-Tú no estás a la moda Ginny.

Semejante réplica me pareció totalmente absurda. No sabía si reír o llorar.

-Oh, disculpa, ¿Mi ropa te insulta acaso?

-No, claro que no-respondió conciso y firme-Me encanta tu sencillez y tu falta de interés hacia esos asuntos. Me parecen distracciones de las cosas importantes.

Me sonrojé y le sonreí afirmando que estaba convencida con su respuesta. ¿Quién iba a creer que Malfoy podía ser tierno y halagarte?

-Pero mi madre empezará a cuestionarte y no tengo ganas de oírla replicar. ¿Te parece encontrarnos en el caldero Chorreante nuevamente a las cuatro de la tarde?

Acepté la nueva invitación y nos dispusimos a marcharnos. Él pago todo, incluso las tres porciones de torta que había comido y luego me acompañó hasta la chimenea del caldero chorreante porque ya se había hecho de noche. Me despedí de él y antes me comentó sonrojándose:

-Mira que tendremos que fingir ser novios-dijo acercándose a mi y rozando a penas sus labios con los míos-Nos vemos Ginevra.

Cuando llegué a casa todavía seguía sorprendida por ese roce, tanto que mi madre me miró y se rió de mi estupefacción.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Los dos días se pasaron muy lentos para mí. Le pedí el permiso a mamá y luego le escribí a Sam contándole todo y pidiéndole la fórmula de la poción. El resto del tiempo en que no comía ni dormía pensaba en Draco o leía libros. Por ello la noche anterior no pude dormir muy bien de los nervios por volver a verlo y me desperté bastante tarde. Comí, me bañé y estuve mucho tiempo buscando que ponerme por primera vez en mi vida, sin estar conforme con lo que me probaba.

Por eso cuando aparecí por el Caldero Chorreante él ya estaba esperándome desde hacía varios minutos, con un abrigo similar que el anterior solo que esta vez de un gris oscuro que le combinaba muy bien con sus ojos algo apagados por el frío.

-Al menos podrías decirme a donde vamos-dije mientras él me arrastraba hacia un callejón algo apartado.

Llegamos a una pequeña tienda de madera con puertas de roble, bastante humilde. Pero cuando entramos me di cuenta que estaba mágicamente ambientada: era más cómoda de lo que aparentaba y uno creería que había absorbido las dos casas de al lado de lo grande que lucía ser.

Un hombrecito cuya barba y boina me hicieron dar cuenta de su procedencia francesa se acercó hacia nosotros y con una gran reverencia se inclinó saludando a Draco.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Bonjour Pierre-contestó él y lo miré. No tenía idea de que supiera hablar en Francés.-Necesitamos ropa para impresionar a mi madre.

-Por supuesto-exclamó tomando el metro y comenzando a tomarme algunas medidas. -¿Para cuantos días será?

-5 o 6-respondió Draco.

-Tiene muy linda conjunción cintura-cadera-comentó Pierre haciéndome sonrojar. –Tengo lo perfecto para ella.

Lo miré a él como esperando una explicación a lo que había dicho y él también parecía algo sonrojado, pero miraba para otro lado.

-No me mires así. Tiene razón.

No creo haberme sonrojado tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo como lo hice ese día. Sentí como poco a poco subía un calor desde el estómago a mis mejillas y supuse que mi cara habría quedado del mismo color que mi cabello.

Por suerte, Pierre llegó con mucha ropa interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que se había generado.

-Según su contextura física quedará mejor con polleras.

¿Y por qué polleras?-pregunté algo fastidiada.

-Porque tiene lindas piernas-contestó el francés haciendo que me ofuscara.

Pasé el resto del día modelando, probándome y sacándome ropa. Draco compró cantidades exorbitantes de prendas y tuvimos una discusión sobre que yo no aceptaría tanto gasto cuando tengo ropa en mi casa. Pero de testarudo que es la compró toda igual.

-Vamos Draco. ¡De verdad!-le dije haciendo puchero.

-Muy tarde Ginevra, ya la pagué.

Me crucé de brazos y puse cara enojada durante un buen trecho.

-Está bien. La dejaré tirada aquí porque no pienso devolverla-dijo de pronto soltando las bolsas en medio del callejón.

Lo miré aún más furiosa, levanté la ropa y comencé a caminar rápido, pero en seguida me alcanzó.

-Eres testaruda.

-Tú también.

-Pero yo tengo una buena razón. Estás ayudándome en algo que definirá mi futuro, ¿No crees que pagaría muchísimos más galeons por eso?

Iba a replicar pero me di cuenta que quizás tenía razón y me terminaría humillando.

-Al menos aceptaste que tengo razón.

-No lo…-dije pero algo frío y blanco me cayó en la nariz haciéndome detener.-Mira Draco, está nevando.

-¿Y?

-Me gusta mucho la nieve, aunque haga mucho más frío-prensé sintiendo un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

En ese momento estaba mirando hacia arriba como caía la nieve, cuando sentí algo pesado y caliente en mi espalda: llevaba el abrigo de Draco.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté sin entender.

-Tienes frío.

-Y tu también. Te vas a resfriar.

-Estoy bien-respondió levantando los hombros, restándole importancia.

Dejé las bolsas en el piso y me saqué los guantes. Draco no entendía que estaba haciendo hasta que tomé su mano y la abracé con las mías.

-Tienes las manos heladas-le dije intentando que entrara en razón.

Draco me miraba y miraba sus manos encerradas por las mías y se sonrojaba. Lo miré y sonreí para que se calmara y él sonrió algo cohibido por lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se ensanchó y ahí fue cuando yo me quedé estupefacta, cuando él sostuvo una de mis manos y la besó suavemente, haciendo que todo un escalofrío rodeara mi cuerpo, produciendo descargas de felicidad y calor.

-Tienes las manos muy calientes-respondió él cuando dejó de besarla.

Yo lo miraba con los ojos tristes llenos de emoción, de todo lo que había guardado y todo el dolor de no haberlo visto, de no poder besarlo. Me acerqué hacia él no lo suficiente para besarnos, pero si mi cuerpo había quedado a pocos centímetros. Sabía que era su decisión hacerlo o no, pero sus ojos me cautivaban y ansiaba con pasión sus labios.

Sin embargo, él hizo algo totalmente alucinante. Sin que me diera cuenta, acercó su cuerpo por completo al mío y me abrazó. Por unos instantes no respondí por la sorpresa de verlo tan cariñoso, pero luego crucé los brazos por su cintura abrazándolo yo también. Nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, sobre todo yo, que sentía los pequeños copos de nieve mojándome el pelo.

Nos quedamos así en medio del callejón casi oscurecido por la hora, prácticamente vacío, abrazándonos por el frío y la gratitud de haber resuelto nuestros problemas.

Cuando nos separamos besó con sus labios fríos mi frente y caminamos hacia el Caldero Chorreante por segunda vez en la semana, para que pudiera ir a mi casa. Pronto se acercaría Navidad y quería pasarlo con mi familia. Según habíamos acordado, una limusina me vendría a recoger el 26 de diciembre, para pasar como novia de Draco Año Nuevo y luego volver al colegio.

Nos despedimos con una sonrisa y antes de irme gritó:

-Feliz Navidad.

Al otro día, cuando me levanté, salté contenta por ver la pilita de regalos habituales de mis amigos y familiares. Ron me había mandado una caja de golosinas que disfruté, Hermione un libro sobre quidditch, Harry una linterna mágica y Sam y Ian me regalaron entre los dos maquillaje. En la notita las palabras eran claras y algo graciosas: "Las necesitarás cuando conozcas a tus suegros". Reí ante su ocurrencia dispuesta a abrir el regalo de Luna, que resultaron ser unas medias de lana muy calentitas con una carta y una foto de sus vacaciones. Los gemelos me regalaron surtidos saltaclases, Bill un collar con una medallita dorada y Charlie un colgante con un diente de dragón que traía suerte. Me puse el buzo que mamá me tejía para todas las Navidades, dispuesta a bajar a desayunar, hasta que vi una pequeña cajita envuelta que me pareció extraña. ¿Qué rayos sería? Me incliné para mirarla y la levanté con cuidado, desenvolviéndola y abriéndola.

Mi boca expresó su estupefacción abriéndose varios centímetros y mis ojos desorbitados quedaron anonadados ante lo que tenía frente a mí. La cajita contenía un hermoso anillo de plata, con un diamante brilloso y verde. Respiré agitada y procedí a ponérmelo en el dedo anular. Sabía muy bien quien me lo había mandado, porque luego de colocármelo, una notita cayó de la caja, que no había visto antes.

"_Feliz Navidad Alex" _enunciaba la pequeña nota con la tinta verde que ya conocía.

* * *

Ahora si! El capítulo que viene**: Malfoy Manor**. Un pequeño adelanto: … _"¿Cómo que tendremos que dormir juntos? exclamó sonrojada". _

Creo que es más que suficiente para demostrar que va a haber una cantidad exorbitante de situaciones Draco/Ginny.

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews si lo quieren leer pronto!

Saludos!!


	8. Chapter 8: Malfoy Manor

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Notas del autor:_ Debo pedirles perdón por la tardanza, más allá de que esté tardando en estos últimos capítulos. Eso se debe a dos cosas principalmente:

+ Estoy escribiendo un _nuevo fanfiction D/G_ pero más sumido en la realidad de los libros, con escenas que pueden haber pasado en el segundo y quinto libro, para desembocar en una historia aunque algo ficticia, más de acuerdo a una realidad propia del libro. El problema es que me di cuenta que no tengo que publicar los fics antes de tener al menos unos capítulos ya hechos así no me atraso con la publicación, ya que ustedes me dejan reviews y no es justo que no cumpla mi parte.

+ Y la segunda razón tiene que ver más con la realidad: esa realidad se llama Universidad. Tengo que leer para la próxima semana 80 carillas sobre revolución Rusa para una sola materia e infinidades de libros para las demás, con lo cual se me hace muy pesado y no tengo mucho tiempo. Hoy me puse a terminar lo que faltaba de este capítulo y pienso seguir de largo escribiendo todo el día así adelanto el siguiente capítulo.

Lo bueno es que estoy haciendo los capítulos un poco más largos. Así tienen un poco más para disfrutar (o para criticarme, quien sabe xD)

Espero que les guste.

Saludos!

_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes y diferentes paisajes y ubicaciones son de J.K.Rowling y los utilizo sin fines de lucro (Hasta que logre dominar el mundo con diploma porque ya estoy por entrar a la Universidad xD)

_Agradecimientos:_ A todos los que soportan la espera! Miles de gracias por aguantar mis faltas ortográficas y gramaticales XD! (Sobre todo en los agradecimientos que lo escribo sin releer a veces) Gracias a _Danitza Hoshi, _a _Geila-Potter Weasley_, a_ Gina_, a _Moonygood_, a _Dramione Black_, a _sabrina Dumbledore_, a _Marcela, _a_ liz, _a_ Denise _y a_ cristiinaa_.

_**CAPÍTULO IIX: Malfoy Manor**_

El 27 de diciembre ya tenía todo listo cuando la limusina tocó la puerta. El chofer habló un poco con mi madre acerca de que me cuidarían bien y me traerían unos días antes para que pudiese despedirme de todos antes de regresar al colegio.

El trayecto a Malfoy Manor se hizo algo ajetreado pero disfrutaba observando el paisaje. Ya cuando estábamos por llegar se había hecho la media tarde, con lo cual cuando entré ya era la hora del té.

Draco me fue a recibir a la entrada y me saludó, para mi sorpresa, con un beso simple en los labios y un abrazo.

-¿El viaje estuvo bien?-preguntó tomándome de la mano.

Yo no atiné a responder porque estaba entretenida y sorprendida de lo hermosa que era la casa. Tenía unos jardines extensos donde al parecer varios jardineros trabajaban para mantenerlo en buen estado, cortado y lleno de flores y árboles. Era como tener un bosque en tu propia casa. Adentrándose, estaba una casa que parecía tener varios pisos. La puerta principal era gigante y de roble barnizado. Parecía un antiguo castillo sin las torres.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó nuevamente.

-Es maravilloso… y enorme, claro-respondí todavía obnubilada.

Entramos a una Sala magnífica y amplia, rodeada de cuadros de hombres y mujeres que seguramente habían pertenecido a la familia Malfoy, y en el medio de todo, bien grande, se ubicaba un enorme retrato de un señor un poco mayor pero con los claros designios de un Malfoy: ojos grises, pelo platinado, pálido, y esa mueca medio escueta de repugnancia frente a los demás.

-Aquí cenamos siempre con toda la familia. Mis padres no llegarán hasta las diez. Ven, te mostraré el resto de la casa.

Pasamos por la cocina, un salón de té, varios baños, subimos escaleras y conocí una cantidad exorbitante de habitaciones de huéspedes.

-¿Y donde dormiré yo?-le pregunté cansada de caminar.

Draco se puso colorado y titubeó, pero no dijo nada. Cerró la puerta de la habitación que estábamos viendo y subimos un piso más en silencio. Atravesamos un luminoso corredor y al final de todo había una habitación a la que entramos. Era sencillamente hermosa. Las paredes estaban forradas de terciopelo verde oscuro y había dos ventanales inmensos que daban hacia el jardín. Las cortinas eran plateadas con toques negros a los costados y combinaban muy bien con la alfombra. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la cama gigante con los adóseles, toda verde esmeralda.

-Wow-dije tirándome en ella-Es gigante, aquí entrarían tres personas.

-De hecho solo serán dos.

Al escuchar tal réplica no entendí bien de que rayos hablaba. ¿Quién dormiría conmigo? A menos que…

Me sonrojé violentamente ante tal idea y negué casi inconscientemente con la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello. Entonces lo miré y él parecía también estar ofuscado por la situación, así que me eché hacia atrás hasta quedar sentada en la almohada y abrí mis ojos casi con locura.

-¿Cómo que dormiremos juntos?-exclamé aterrada con la idea.- ¡Pervertido!-dije e intenté tirarle la almohada. De lo que no me di cuenta fue que además agarré un libro que había debajo de ella y lo arrojé también. Resultado: Draco con un ojo morado y yo colorada intentando curárselo.

-Has arruinado mi hermosa cara-murmuró mientas yo le pasaba un algodón con una crema para moretones.

-No te quejes. Fue tu culpa por no decirme antes que dormiríamos juntos. Además, si vivieras en una casa donde no hay cuartos libres podría entenderlo, pero tienes miles.

-No me culpes a mí, fue idea de mi madre. Le pregunté donde dormirías y me dijo que aquí. Le discutí un poco pero sino sería muy evidente que tú no eras mi novia en verdad.

-Que excusa barata-respondí aún sonrojada-Solo quieres aprovecharte de mí en la noche mientras duermo.

Draco se levantó y con un simple movimiento me tomó por la cintura.

-Si fuera así no necesariamente podría violarte de noche, puedo hacerlo ahora-respondió dejándome anonadada por su reacción.

-¿Te crees más valiente porque estás en tu casa?

-La verdad… si.-respondió honestamente.

-Vamos Draco, déjame bajar, no quiero tener que golpearte de nuevo.

-Eres violenta-reclamó soltándome.

Le sonreí inocentemente y él me devolvió la misma mueca, solo que con ironía.

-¿Y que haces para divertirte?

-Leo-exclamó levantando los hombros en señal de no importarle mucho.

-¿Tienes una biblioteca?-pregunté abriendo los ojos y sonriendo emocionada.

-Claro.

Draco abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir del cuarto. Lo seguí y comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo

-Hay libros muy viejos incluso. La comenzaron a construir mis tatarabuelos cuando aún había mucha censura debido a la Iglesia.

Llegamos hasta una puerta enorme que parecía casi del mismo tamaño que la de entrada, y a juzgar por como empujó la entrada, también mucho más pesada.

Había una pequeña escalerita con pocos escalones, pero cuando me asomé y encontré miles y miles de libros apilados en cientos de estantes, todos ordenados alfabéticamente, casi me desmayo de la emoción.

Pasé la tarde rodeada de libros, leyendo en los sillones con Draco, haciendo acotaciones y él respondiéndomelas. Amaba estar allí. Las horas se me hicieron minutos entre tantos libros que ansiaba leer.

-Gin, ya son las nueve de la noche. Deberías ir a cambiarte. Vendrán algunos familiares y amigos de mi madre a conocerte también.

-Déjame un ratito más Draco, por favor-repliqué sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

-No pelirroja, ya has leído durante toda la tarde. Vamos.

-No quiero-exclamé cruzándome de brazos de manera caprichosa.

-No me convencerás haciendo pucherito.

Y con una velocidad impresionante Draco se paró, se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura, alzándome y cargándome hasta "nuestra" habitación.

-Estás gorda-dijo cuando me depositó en la cama.

-No, tú eres un debilucho-reclamé parándome y yéndome a bañar.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Cuando terminé de vestirme y cambiarme Draco ya había bajado. Así que haciendo uso de mi memoria, crucé varios pasillos, bajé las escaleras y llegué precisamente al salón donde los padres de Draco discutían con él. Me quedé esperando en la escalera, tomando fuerzas e intentando sonreír con encanto y ternura. Debo decir que funcionó bastante bien, porque cuando el padre de Draco me miró, codeó a su hijo y me señaló con una sonrisa.

Bajé el resto de los escalones con cuidado y ante el silencio de todos, acercándome a la familia Malfoy. Cuando llegué a su lado, Draco me tomó de la mano y me sonrió.

-Madre, padre, ella es mi prometida: Alexiel Cassidy.

Saludé a sus padres con cortesía y les sonreí, intentando ser elegante y alegre.

-¿Así que Cassidy? No conozco muy bien tu procedencia. ¿No serás sangre sucia verdad?

Ante esa pregunta un hervor subió hasta mi estómago con bronca y ganas de contestarle, pero Draco apretó mi mano con fuerza y sonreí aún más ampliamente.

-Por supuesto que no.-exclamé- Mi familia no es muy conocida porque ha cambiado su apellido desde quienes-ustedes-saben-quien los ha estado persiguiendo. Ambos viajan mucho además, pero se han instalado en Londres para que pueda terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts.

Narcisa sonrió complacida por mi comentario.

-¿Y de que trabajan tus padres?

-Mi madre no ha estado trabajando hasta hace algunos meses. Ha abierto una joyería muggle. No le gusta trabajar allí, pero ha vendido mucho. Y mi padre es dueño de varios museos. Por eso han viajado tanto.

-Que interesante. ¿Conoces las tumbas egipcias? Me imagino que las conocerás si tu padre trabaja con eso-preguntó Lucius levantando una ceja.

Suspiré aliviada y respondí con una sonrisa cómplice a Draco que parecía nervioso ante esa pregunta.

-Si. Las conozco-respondí recordando el viaje que había hecho en segundo año-Aunque fue hace bastante. Sin embargo, la tumba de Tutankamon es una de las cosas más sorprendentes que he visto. Sobre todo por la cantidad de pasajes falsos para los ladrones de tumbas. Es fascinante.

Parecieron todos evaluar la respuesta que había dado y sonrieron ambos satisfactoriamente.

-Saca muy buenas notas en Hogwarts. Es muy inteligente-agregó Draco cuando se generó un incómodo silencio.

-¿Inteligente? ¿Cuál es la materia que más te gusta?

-Transformaciones. Tengo la certeza de que será la materia que más utilizaré para mi carrera.

-¿Y que…?-preguntó el Sr. Malfoy antes que alguien llamara a la puerta y un hombre fuera a abrir. Luego, volvió el mismo hombre y con voz grave y suave murmuró:

-Presentando a Lady Muriel, Lady Lucrecia y sus hijas Emina y Christine.-y se retiró.

Cuatro mujeres entraron en orden, muy bien vestidas. Las observé caminar como si fuesen la realeza francesa en el siglo XV. Una era una mujer mayor, debía tener aproximadamente 70 años, a juzgar por sus arrugas, pero una sonrisa de paz brillaba en su delicado rostro quitándole algunos años. Luego apareció una mujer rubia que parecía de unos 30 años como mucho, con una mueca de disgusto y una sonrisa irónica que le hizo dudar de su bondad. Los ojos eran claros, parecidos a los de Narcisa pero más celestes. Atrás de ella, dos jovencitas rubias también la seguían. La que parecía ser Emina era una fiel copia de su madre, pero Christine tenía una sonrisa un poco más honesta en su rostro y las facciones más delicadas. Además, no tenía tan buen cuerpo como la madre y la hermana, pero me pareció muy hermosa a su manera. Las cuatro mujeres hicieron una referencia y Narcisa se adelanto a abrazar a Lady Lucrecia. Al parecer eran amigas de toda la vida. Saludé a todas y me presentaron como la prometida de Draco, al parecer, a disgusto de Lady Lucrecia y de Emina.

Cuando fuimos a comer, me encontré con la típica escena de los mil cuchillos y tenedores. Por supuesto, todos me miraban atenta por mis modales, pero no dejé que me intimidaran. Draco me sonreía y me alentaba apretando suavemente mi pierna por debajo de la mesa. Al parecer, Emina se había dado cuenta de ello y miraba a Draco con celos.

-No le hagas caso. Ha querido estar con Draco desde que tenían dos años-murmuró Christine sin mirarme y aprecié que alguien me diera un poco de conversación, pues ya me estaba aburriendo de tanta formalidad.

-Gracias-respondí haciendo que me sonriera.

-Debes considerarte muy afortunada. Tener en tus manos la herencia Malfoy…-exclamó haciendo un gesto de abundancia.

-¿Herencia?-pregunté sin haberlo pensado.

-Si, claro. Son años y años de dinero. Poseen cosas muy antiguas, que si las vendes, ganarás millones de galeons.

Hice un gesto de despreocupación que al parecer la sorprendió.

-Con tal de heredar la biblioteca que tienen, me doy por más que satisfecha.

-¿Así que te gusta leer muchachita?-preguntó Lady Muriel, incorporándose a nuestra conversación.

-Hoy la llevé a conocer la biblioteca. Tuve que arrastrarla para sacarla de allí porque sino se quedaba a vivir.

Miré a Draco con una mueca irónica y miré a Lady Lucrecia con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta leer señora. Creo que el contenido para una buena vida está en los libros.

-Me parece perfecto. Ahora entiendo por qué Draco te eligió, eres muy parecida a él en eso.

Sonreí ante tal comentario creyendo que en esa mansión no existía ningún ser capaz de sonreír con tal sinceridad y halagarte sin conocerte, excepto tal vez Christine, con quien desde el principio me llevé bastante bien.

A continuación pasamos a una pequeña sala adornada con porcelana de la más alta calidad, donde sirvieron té y café y nos sentamos en sillones muy cómodos. Yo me senté al lado de Christine para seguir hablando alegremente sobre nosotras y a mi lado estaba Draco, quien de vez en cuando atrapaba mi mano y la besaba con delicadeza, mientras acotaba cosas sobre mí.

Luego de un momento, Narcisa se paró y aplaudió sus manos, haciendo que varios elfos aparecieran con un estruendo sonoro y trajeran con ellos un enorme piano.

-Mi hija sabe tocar el piano maravillosamente-murmuró mirándome con superioridad.

Emina se levantó y se acercó con cuidado hacia el piano, sentándose en un banquillo forrado en cuero negro y comenzó a interpretar una melodía de un músico mago que era conocidísimo. Debía admitir que de verdad tocaba bien.

Cuando terminó se dirigió hacia mí y le sonrió a Draco. Y por primera vez en esa noche sentí un malestar en mi estómago.

"Es por la comida, es por la comida" pensé intentando convencerme.

-¿Y tu muchachita? ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

Le sonreí a Lady Lucrecia con delicadeza y parándome caminé hasta el piano. Todos estaban atentos mirando lo que hacía, porque ninguno sabía que mi padre, quien era en realidad un aficionado a las cosas muggles, tuvo un piano hacía mucho y en mis tardes de ocio me enseñaba a tocarlo.

Interpreté una canción muggle que por supuesto no conocían y tomando provecho del silencio enigmático que inundaba a todos, la canté, para mostrarles a las presumidas que habían llegado que no era ninguna estúpida.

Cuando terminé me aplaudieron con vigor y me volví a sentar al lado de Draco, quien me miraba asombrado ante las miradas de asco y odio de Lady Lucrecia y su hija. Christine en cambio se reía de lo lindo por la situación, mientras me felicitaba por darle tal placer de ver a su hermana enojada.

Pasé el resto de la velada charlando con Christine y con Lady Muriel sobre mis gustos y lo que seguiría. Draco escuchaba atento con su barbilla apoyada en uno de mis hombros, mientras acariciaba mis manos con delicadeza, como verdaderos novios enamorados locamente.

Cuando las muchachas se estaban despidiendo, me levanté para saludar a todas, y sobre todo a Christine, quien vendría al otro día a hacerme compañía y charlar un rato más. Draco también las saludó a todas salo a Emina que se había quedado esperando para ser la última. Yo vigilaba sus movimientos por el rabillo de mi ojo.

-¿No me saludarás a mi Draco?-murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Se dispuso a besarle una mejilla pero con agilidad dio vuelta su cara y lo besó en la comisura de los labios mientras yo abría la boca exageradamente. Viendo esto, Christine tiró del cabello de Emina para que soltara a Draco y se fueron por la puerta sin decir una palabra más.

Miré a Draco con seriedad y saludando a sus padres con cortesía, que no habían visto nada, me retiré al cuarto alegando cansancio por el viaje.

Subí las escaleras bastante frustrada intentando encontrar una razón válida para mi frustración. Sin embargo Draco, unos segundos después, ya estaba entrando por la puerta haciéndome imposible tener un momento de reflexión.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso con el piano. Mis padres están totalmente complacidos. Muchas gracias-exclamó Draco sacándose el traje y desabrochándose la túnica.- ¿Ginny?-preguntó unos segundos después al ver que yo no le contestaba.

Mi cara demostraba enojo, o más bien seriedad. Me sentía metida en una gran contradicción sobre lo que había pasado con Emina. Sabía que me había enojado y que había reaccionado mal ante algo que él no había hecho: ni siquiera era mi novio después de todo.

-¿Me parece a mi o alguien está celosa?-exclamó con una sonrisa maldita a la cual yo solo le respondí con una mueca irónica.

Terminé de cambiarme y me senté en la parte de mi cama, atándome el pelo para que en la noche no se me enredara, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás. Me di vuelta y me encontré con su rostro, sonriéndome. Me aparté de él, pero tomándome por la cintura, me acostó y se posó sobre mí, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Sí, estás celosa.

-Sal de encima mío-le respondí-Me aplastas.

Pero no salió, sino que tomó mis manos aprisionándolas y me besó dejándome anonadada. Fue un beso tibio y mojado, pero fue delicioso, haciéndome sentir solo lo que él me hacía sentir siempre. Mis manos y mi cuerpo se relajaron y de pronto él me soltó, dispuesto a acariciar mi vientre y mi cintura.

Nos separamos nada más cuando necesité tomar aire ya que estaba agitada. Así que aproveché para apartarlo con una mano, haciendo que terminara a mi lado. Sin embargo, se dio vuelta mirándome y tomando mi rostro para que yo también lo mirara.

-Eres estupenda-dijo antes de besarnos nuevamente – Pero eres tonta.

-¿Y ahora yo por qué?-pregunté confundida.

-Porque te quiero a ti. Y no necesito a nadie más que a ti. Como Alex y como Ginny. Aunque debo admitir que pelirroja me gustas más.

Sonreí complacida y girándome terminé encima suyo, dispuesta a besarlo.

-Creo que le estoy tomando el gustito de dormir contigo-exclamó haciendo que yo riera ante tal comentario.

-Sabía que eras un pervertido. Podrías disimularlo al menos.

Draco arqueó una ceja mirándome y sin que yo me diera cuenta comenzó a besar mi cuello con ahínco y gracia, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y suspirara.

-Y parece que a ti no te gusta, ¿verdad?-dijo irónicamente cuando se alejó un poco de mí.

Lo último que hice antes de darme vuelta y dormirme fue tirarle un almohadonazo que casi lo tira de la cama.

* * *

_**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**_ Los padres de Draco salen por un trámite, mientras Ginny y Draco se quedan solos: desastre total. Y Christine llega a la noche, y escucha una conversación.

Proximamente: Desastre en las cocinas. (Y no solo por culpa de la harina)

_**Importante:**_ Si están leyendo esto se los agradezco mucho. Quiero saber si mi próximo fic tendrá aceptación. Este es más o menos el summary.

_Días después de matar a su padre, Voldemort tiene pesadillas producidas por la culpa, entonces convoca a una diosa, la diosa del equilibrio muggle y mágico. Solamente ella es capaz de arruinar sus planes, entonces decide violarla para lastimarla y así extirpar toda culpa que lo embarga. Por el contrario de lo que pensaba Voldemort, ella no se resiste, pero jura venganza. _

_Años más tarde, cuando Voldemort no puede matar a su enemigo, es esa misma diosa quien no lo permite a través de su madre. Él sabe que Harry posee un arma secreta, y en su segundo año, descubre quien es: su nombre es Ginny Weasley, la diosa encarnada. Y sabe que si Harry y ella hacen el amor, podrá despertarla para derrotarlo. _

_Entonces planea bien su estrategia y manda a sus mortífagos a secuestrarla: si su virginidad le es arrebatada por otra persona, jamás podrá despertar. Y Draco es perfecto para cumplir esa misión. _

_Lo que Voldemort no sabe, es que previamente en el colegio, Draco y Ginny habían tenido varios encuentros planeados también por la culpa y el destino… _

Díganme si les gusta! XD

Saludos y espero sus reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: La Cena

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Notas del autor__:_ Como ven, hago lo que puedo con las actualizaciones. Me cuesta mucho escribir porque todo mi potencial lo tengo que usar para redactar en los exámenes y las neuronas se me agotan de tanto leer (¡me explotan!) Siento de verdad la demora y me duele no poder actualizar. Yo me pongo en su lugar (de hecho, porque con otras historias estoy en ese lugar) esperando la actualización y me pongo nerviosa. Por eso insisto con lo de los reviews (porque ese último de Moonygood me hizo dejar un poco los estudios de lado a ver si puedo terminar de escribirla). Créanme, aunque incluso en mis demoras actualizo quizás más rápido que otros autores, no me gusta hacer esperar mucho a la gente si mi historia tiene éxito. Pero ando poco inspirada y realmente no quiero cancelarlo (sería terrible porque odio abandonar los fics aunque ya lo haya hecho). Por eso les digo que me tengan un poco de paciencia, la uni es nueva para mí y todo me cuesta más.

Gracias por su comprensión (y por haber leído esto si lo hicieron).

_Agradecimientos:_ Nuevamente, a quienes esperan pacientemente que logre extraer un poco de inspiración. Agradezco a Moonygood, a Fata.Banshee, a Javiera Malfoy, a cristiina, a brinitonks, a laly Malfoy, a nina Malfoy, a Lucia, a Love Malfoy, a Samantha Black, Ameli y a Mumin Sarita, que no tengo ni tiempo de leer sus fics xx. Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir la historia.

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de su mente.

_**Capítulo IX: La cena**_

Jamás en mi vida había dormido mejor que esa noche. Cuando desperté sentí un calorcito en mi espalda y unos brazos que me rodeaban. Me acomodé un poco más y cerré los ojos dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, o al menos a descansar y guardar en mi recuerdo la comodidad en la que me encontraba. Pero sentí como las manos de Draco comenzaban a hurgar dentro de la remera de mi pijama, acariciándome el vientre con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Eso que haces es contraproducente, ¿lo sabías?

-Entonces seguiré haciéndolo-dijo él subiendo un poco sus manos hasta tocarme el corpiño.

Ahí, cohibida, me levanté y me di vuelta mirándolo toda colorada.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Él me miraba con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, aun acostado.

-Te toco-dijo con una naturalidad que me dieron ganas de golpearlo. Sin embargo, levanté la mano y él sujetándomela con rapidez me sostuvo y me tiró de nuevo a la cama, hasta posicionarse sobre mí.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo acariciarte?-dijo y unos segundos después ya estaba besándome en ausencia de mi respuesta.

El día había amanecido claro a pesar de la nieve que cubría las entradas y los árboles pelados. Salí a la pequeña terraza que Draco tenía en su habitación y aspiré el aire fresco antes que su voz me interrumpiera:

-Te vas a enfermar.

-Si papi, claro. –dije entrando y conjeturando una mueca irónica.

-¿Así que te gusta el incesto, preciosa?-preguntó él tomándome de la cintura y besándome.

-Eres un enfermo-le respondí antes de caer rendida a sus pies.

Después de lograr cambiarnos, bajamos las escaleras (contra mi voluntad, ya que estaba perdida en su boca) y nos encontramos con el mismo mayordomo que había visto la noche anterior. Él se acercó y haciendo una reverencia murmuró con cortesía que los padres de Draco no volverían hasta la cena por negocios.

-Bien pelirroja, tendremos un día solos tú y yo. Y ya sabes lo que podemos hacer-dijo levantando las cejas con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-Primero que todo, soy morocha Draco, si alguien escuchara eso dirían que o yo estoy mintiendo o que tú eres daltónico. Y personalmente me tiro por la segunda, aunque no sea tu culpa que la disminución de tus neuronas te hagan ver mal…-dije sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Pagarás por eso Ginevra. Nadie me humilla y se queda así-murmuró abrazándome por la cintura con expresión enfadada.

Tomándome como un saco de papas (y luego de recibir una sarta de insultos, amenazas y patadas) Draco me sentó sobre la nieve congelada y agarrando en sus puños todo lo que pudo, me tiró sobre la cabeza, haciendo que en vez de morocha quedara teñida de blanco.

-Ahora la daltónica eres tú-murmuró con suficiencia sin advertir que una bola de nieve bien atinada estaba por golpear su nariz.

Estalló una guerra de nieve que derivó en resfríos, té y agua caliente. Cuando Draco había anunciado que se iría a bañar, yo salté de la cama y de una corrida logré ganarle el baño de antemano, lo cual fue una idea maravillosa porque me zambullí en agua caliente perfecta para el frío que congelaba hasta el último cabello de mi cuerpo.

Salí totalmente nueva, con los ojos casi cerrados de la satisfacción de ese baño. Me senté en la cama dispuesta a cambiarme hasta que oí el ruido de la puerta y me levanté intentando taparme.

-Pelirroj…-se detuvo la voz de Draco al ver como se me caía la toalla y yo, totalmente colorada, intentaba levantarla sin que ninguna parte importante de mi cuerpo quedara a la vista.

-Vete pervertido-le dije ante su estupefacción.

Pero Draco parecía una roca en medio de la habitación. Estaba completamente rígido, creo no haber visto una persona así. Cuando por fin reaccionó, sin embargo, comenzó a caminar hacia mí con paso apresurado, casi corriendo. Se acercó y antes de que pudiera hacer algo me besó apasionadamente.

-¿Qué estás…?-pregunté intentando saber que le sucedía, pero su lengua ocupó mi boca nuevamente y con cuidado me empujó hacia la cama, haciendo que yo cayera. Draco se recostó sobre mí acariciando mi espalda descubierta sin dejar de besarme ni un segundo. Sus besos se esparcían por mi rostro como débiles descargas que me dejaban anonadada ante tantas sensaciones nuevas.

Sin embargo, cuando creí que íbamos a terminar teniendo una relación más profunda, se recostó a mi lado saliendo de encima mío, suspirando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé realmente, me es tan extraña esta situación. Y sobre todo contigo.

-Lo sé. Weasley y Malfoy suena tan… diferente-exclamé haciendo un movimiento extraño con mis cejas.

Draco miraba el techo con una expresión de tristeza impregnada en sus ojos. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabellera con devoción y la otra estaba agarrada de mi cintura.

-Aún así, me gusta la diferencia-dije atrayendo su mirada y plantándole un beso estruendoso en la mejilla.

Draco sonrió un poco más aliviado y me miró con expectación.

-Por cierto, viene Christinne a cenar hoy.

-¿Viene Emina?-pregunté arrugando la nariz, a lo cual Draco río.

-Celosa-murmuró con una sonrisa a lo cual yo le saqué la lengua- No, no viene. Cuanto menos la vea, mejor. Igual, volveremos a verla cuando te presente en la fiesta.

-¿Presentación? ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué clase de fiesta? ¡Esto no estaba en el contrato!-grité apuntándole como estúpida con el dedo.

-Es una fiesta formal, por eso los vestidos Gin. Y te lo mencioné un par de veces.

Intenté replicar pero no encontré suficientes argumentos para hacerlo y mis ganas de responderle no eran muchas. Lo miré y levanté los hombros con pesar, unos pocos segundos antes de saltar de la cama.

-Entonces si ella viene puedo cocinar-murmuré.

-¿Si? ¿Cocinarás para mis padres también?-preguntó con cierto tono de ironía-Bien, tendré preparado la orden para pedir a un restaurant muggle cuando te rindas.

Lo miré enojada ante tal comentario y luego, con una sonrisa astuta, le dije pacientemente:

-Cocinaré y tú me ayudarás.

-¿Por qué? Yo jamás he cocinado, no necesito hacerlo.

-Eres un presumido. Pero sobre todo, no estás en posición de exigir nada Draco, puedo chantajearte con presentarme pelirroja y hacer que tu termines con Pansy.

-Si, pero no creo que tu quieras eso, ¿verdad? ¿Prefieres que me case con Parkinson o con Emina?-preguntó sonriendo con satisfacción conociendo la respuesta.

Arrugué la nariz nuevamente. Sabía que tenía esa costumbre aunque ya casi lo hacía inconscientemente.

-Eres hermosa cuando haces ese gesto-dijo Draco tirándose encima mío y besándome.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Logré convencer a Draco que me ayudara a cocinar. Él me comentó que lo que más le gustaba a su madre eran las pastas, y creía pensar que a Christinne también. Me puse un delantal de cocina y revisando todo lo que tenía Draco en su cocina (que, debo decir, tiene más útiles que la Reina de Francia en la suya), saqué la harina y unos recipientes para hacer la masa.

Draco observaba mis movimientos de manera extraña, pero de algún modo me incomodaba mucho.

-Maldición, tengo que ir al baño-murmuré sintiendo como se apretaba mi vejiga unos minutos después.- ¿Podrías poner tú los 200 gamos de harina que faltan?

Draco me miró con los ojos exorbitados pero no le hice caso y caminado por los pasillos logré llegar a tiempo. Cuando salí hice el camino que había tomado y llegué a la cocina. Sin embargo, fuera de mis expectativas, encontré a Draco, lo miré y procedí a reírme. Parecía estar haciendo algún experimento extraño para medir con una balanza la harina, y a la más mínima brisa se le escapaba y se manchaba. Y lo peor es que intentaba con una pinza parecida a la de depilar agarrar los granitos de harina para llegar a la medida justa. Sin haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, aproveché para ir por el otro lado de la mesada, y cuando estaba apoyando los granitos sostenidos con dicha pinza, soplé fuerte y la harina quedó toda esparcida por su cara. Luego, ante su estupefacción por lo que había ocurrido, me miró por unos segundos como yo me revolcaba de risa en el piso y enojado tomó un poco de harina dispuesto a mancharme como yo lo había hecho con él, justo para el momento en que me paraba y él habría la mano para soplar. Pero me adelanté y mientras estaba tomando aire soplé yo y la harina volvió a metérsele entre la cara y el pelo.

-Eres lento-le dije mientras me seguía riendo de él.

-Se acabo, esta es la guerra Ginevra Weasley, vas a morir-murmuró agarrando el paquete mientras yo me paraba y salía corriendo.

Desgraciadamente, cuando uno se ríe e intenta correr, si tiene la suerte de no tropezar, se vuelve lento aún sosteniéndose el estómago para no tirarse solo al piso y seguir riendo como yo lo estaba haciendo. Con lo cual, Draco logró atraparme rápidamente y tirarme al piso con agilidad pero sin lastimarme. Colocó sus piernas una al costado de mi cuerpo y me tiró la bolsa de harina en la cara y en el pelo, haciendo que nuevamente quedara totalmente blanca.

-Eres un maldito huroncillo-dije mientras me sacudía la harina y el se reía. –Ahora tendré que bañarme yo primero.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte-murmuró en mi oído haciendo que un escalofrío cruzara por todo mi cuerpo.

-Creo que puedo cuidarme sola-le dije levantándome del piso no sin antes besarlo.

-¿No te irás a bañar?

-No ahora Draco-respondí a su pregunta acercándome a la mesa y sacudiendo la harina de mi delantal y volviendo a los ingredientes y a la masa que estaba quedando. –Por si me vuelvo a ensuciar. Tendré que bañarme sino una tercera vez.

Terminé de cocinar ya pasado el mediodía. Draco pidió comida a un restaurant alegando que seguramente lo que yo le cocinara tendría veneno. No era mala idea, pero el veneno no es la mejor forma de asesinar a alguien si prefieres que sufra.

-Pelirroja-dijo Draco despertándome de mis pensamientos-¿Por qué te ríes como una maniática?

- o.O.O.O.o -

Ya entrada la noche, cuando los _fuccile con salsa marina_ estaban preparados, caminé hacia la habitación seguida por Draco. Debo admitir que amaba estar con él y caminar por su casa tomada de su mano. Era algo que hacía prácticamente por inercia, además de acrecentar la realidad de la situación de estar supuestamente comprometidos. Aún así, yo lo miraba fascinada, pensando que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había conocido tal y como era que me sorprendía de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Llegamos a la habitación y me solté de su mano para ir derecho hacia el baño, pero él me siguió.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-le pregunté cuando estaba por entrar también.

-Voy al baño contigo.

-Me voy a bañar Draco-murmuré levantando las cejas.

-Y no sabes lo peligroso que es el jabón y el agua mezclados. Necesitas mi protección-sonrió seductoramente.

-Está bien, pasa-dije viendo como se formaba una expresión de radiante felicidad.

Pero antes de que hubiera podido dar un paso dentro del baño, cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Comenzó a golpear muy fuerte mientras yo me reía.

-A veces eres muy ingenuo-le grité desvistiéndome.

No tardé mucho pero sí más de lo normal. Tenía harina impregnada hasta en los oídos, con lo cual procedí a limpiarme incluso en las partes más inusitadas de mi cuerpo. Faltándome poco Draco me avisó que había llegado Christinne y sus padres, entonces me apresuré y saliendo de la ducha comencé a secarme. Sin embargo, sin el ruido del agua, una conversación se estaba escuchando y la voz que hablaba pude reconocerla fácilmente: era la de Christinne.

-Acéptalo Draco, tengo razón en lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Escúchame Chris, solo escúchame. Ya sabes quien es, ¿está bien? Te diste cuenta y todo, pero mis padres no lo saben. Ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿Paciencia? ¡Eres un tonto! No puedo entender como sales con ella de esa forma, me parece totalmente ridículo.

-Está bien, pero vamos para abajo porque ella escuchará todo-murmuró Draco saliendo de la habitación seguida por Christinne.

Me sentí totalmente defraudada. Creí que ella era una buena persona, pero resulta que al parecer era del mismo calibre que su hermana: estaba intentando evitar que Draco y yo estuviésemos juntos. No podía concebir una razón válida sin embargo. Después con tranquilidad le preguntaría con mayor cuidado cuando estuviésemos en su habitación.

Durante la cena se podía sentir la presión. Draco miraba a Christinne intentando ignorarla y ella le dirigía duras miradas. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que yo los había escuchado, pero ninguno me prestaba atención porque si las miradas hubieran matado, Draco ya yacería en el piso ensangrentado. Los señores Malfoy eran los únicos que no entendían y parecían abstraídos de la realidad. Narcisa y Lucius habían probado las pastas y cuando Draco murmuró que yo los había cocinado, se habían encantado conmigo: misión cumplida. Al menos ya me los había ganado. Les conté que mi padre solía cocinar y lo hacía muy bien, pues había obtenido de joven una maestría en gastronomía y de algunos lugares exóticos a los que supuestamente había viajado, pero que en realidad conocía por fotos y enciclopedias.

Al menos la cena concluyó rápido porque mañana comenzaban los preparativos para la fiesta de fin de año que duraba dos días: el último se pasaba en las playas de Francia. Debía admitir que esto de ser parte de los Malfoys tenía muchos beneficios, pero a la hora de llegar a la habitación me paré golpeando el piso, como pidiendo una explicación, que fuera Malfoy no lo salvaría de ésta.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿No me dirás nada?

-¿De que estás hablando?-preguntó Draco sin entender.

-¿No tienes nada para decirme?

-Que estás radiante y que cocinas maravillosamente. Diablos que no había probado pasta tan rica.-murmuró sonriendo, abrazándome, pero yo me escapé de sus brazos y lo miré.

-Estoy hablando de lo que pasó mientras yo me bañaba, con Christinne.

Draco palideció de golpe y eso me produjo miedo. Durante la cena estuve evaluando las diferentes alternativas y tenía miedo que de alguna forma u otra él terminara haciéndole caso.

Así que con cara de tristeza me tiré en la cama y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Ginny, no sé si podré hacerlo. Es un golpe duro para toda mi familia y para los presentes, quizás mi madre se desmaye…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunté mirándolo sin entenderlo.

-De lo que hablé con Christinne.

-¿No hablaron sobre que ella no quiere que estés saliendo conmigo?

Draco me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Todo lo contrario-murmuró- Ella cree que es injusto que te presente como Alex. Dice que tengo que presentarte como Ginny….

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A los que leen mi otro fic, quiero decirles que ya casi lo termino. A penas pueda y seguro que en un par de días lo actualizo.

No sé si me quedó muy abrupto o no, pero quería actualizarlo de una vez para que no me golpearan.

_**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**_ Por supuesto, la respuesta de Draco y Ginny a esta idea de Chris. Y lo más importante…. La fiesta! Un par de capítulos y se acerca el final. Ya tengo decidido como será y les puedo asegurar que tendré que utilizar todo mi cerebro para que quede tan lindo como lo imagino.

Muchos saludos!


	10. Chapter 10: Mi prometida

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Notas del autor:_ Gracias por soportar la espera. Me decepcionó que venía teniendo muchos reviews y bajó, pero por supuesto seguiré publicando, los reviews lo único que hacen es adelantar o retrasar la actualización.

Por eso quiero agradecer muchísimo a aquellas personas que me dejaron review, que gastaron unos minutos de su tiempo en hacerme feliz, Este capítulo va para ellas!

Gracias a cristinna, a Javiera Malfoy, a Samantha Black que han dejado reviews en otros capítulos también, a london, a laly Malfoy que agradezco su review de este capítulo y del anterior y a pechechita.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado con la tardanza y espero que el fic cubra sus expectativas! Gracias de verdad!

_**Capítulo X: Mi prometida**_

Aquel día cuando desperté Draco no estaba en la cama junto a mí. Fruncí el seño y arrugué la nariz como solía hacer cuando algo me molestaba o estaba preocupada. Tenía la sensación de que eso era culpa de la conversación que habíamos tenido la noche anterior, en donde las ganas angustiosas de enfrentar a todos hicieron que mi sentimiento Gryffindor saliera al aire, pero que su cobardía flotara en el ambiente también. No lo presionaba a hacerlo, quizás incluso era muy pronto para hacerlo, pero no podía evitar sonreír tontamente cada vez que imaginaba que me presentaba como su prometida siendo Ginny.

Supuse que el resto del día me evitaría y así fue. Los preparativos de la fiesta por el 31 de diciembre y el 1 de enero mantuvieron a toda la familia ocupada. Había un movimiento continuo por terminar de arreglar la mansión Malfoy antes del anochecer, que todos los elfos contratados se movían de un lado al otro utilizando su magia para decorar, arreglar y cambiar los objetos que estuviesen mal ubicados.

Intenté ayudar luego de desayunar pero los elfos no me dejaban, así que cubriéndome con medias de lana y una campera abrigada salí al jardín. Era increíble ver todo aquello verde y floreado, como si la nieve no lo afectara.

-Es muy precioso-dijo una voz a una pequeña distancia de donde yo estaba. Era de un hombre joven, eso lo podía notar. Sin embargo no me di vuelta, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

-Estos vastos terrenos son uno de los jardines más importantes de la nación. Son enormes, ¿sabe? Y tienen un sistema de calefacción de la tierra mágico que hacen que las flores sean resistentes a las nevadas, incluso a las peores.

Me di vuelta sorprendida por la cantidad de información que poseía aquel hombre y me encontré con un joven de una mirada calma y peligrosamente calculadora. Me escrutaba como si estuviera seleccionando algún artículo para comprar y con esa mirada me asustó.

-Disculpe haberme entrometido en sus pensamientos-dijo esbozando una sonrisa cálida-Mi nombre es Logan señorita. Mucho gusto.

Se acercó caballerosamente y con una leve inclinación se sacó el sombrero haciendo una reverencia majestuosa.

-Soy Alex, Alexiel. Encantada-dije con el usual rintintín que utilizaba en esa casa. Prácticamente, ya me había acostumbrado.

-¿Qué hace una bella dama por aquí tan sola? ¿Cómo es que no hay ningún caballero cerca suyo cortejándola?

Sonreí apenada por sus halagos y respondí:

-Es… estoy buscando a Draco. ¿Sabrá usted decirme donde puede estar quizás?

-Seguramente a estas horas quizás está entrenando en el jardín trasero. Puedo acompañarla hasta allí si usted desea.

Acepté algo temerosa porque me di cuenta que si intentaba llegar hasta allí terminaría perdiéndome por aquella gran mansión. Él me dirigió una sonrisa cálida.

-Disculpe, ¿usted tiene algún parentesco con los Malfoy?

-Pues, si. Realmente soy primo de Draco. Pero no solemos juntarnos mucho, no compartimos una amistad. Solo nos encontramos para las fiestas importantes.

Asentí mientras seguía escuchando algunas anécdotas sobre Draco y él, y como eran antes, o la educación diferente que habían recibido.

-Debo decir que mi infancia fue un poco menos traumante que la de Draco. Mis padres fueron un poco menos estrictos.

Y allí a lo lejos lo vi. Llevaba puesto el traje blanco de esgrima junto a una máscara que le cubría el rostro y agitaba la espada con gran agilidad, moviendo sus pies acompasadamente.

Aquellos movimientos me trajeron viejos recuerdos de cuando era más joven y practicaba a las espadas con mis hermanos. Hubo una época en que mi padre confiscó algunas de ellas que eran mágicas pues se agitaban con una gran velocidad y cantaban la marcha fúnebre cada vez que se las movía muy bruscamente. En ese entonces solíamos embrujarlas y colocarles una masa de pan en el filo para no lastimarnos, y así hacíamos concursos por ver quien ganaba. Debo admitir que era buena en ello: mi cuerpo liviano esquivaba bien la espada y tenía unos reflejos bastantes perfectos. Gracias a ellos quedé como cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch.

-Vaya primo, veo que estás intentando mejorar. No creo realmente que puedas ganarme de todos modos.

Draco se quitó la máscara y miró con odio a Logan antes de verme con él y sorprenderse.

-¿Qué haces con mi prometida Logan?

-Oh, ¿es tu prometida? Eres realmente bastante ciego. No deberías dejarla sola derrochando tanta hermosura.

Me quedé en silencio mientras Draco posaba su mirada en mí y luego en Logan nuevamente. Así que aproveche para observar mis alrededores y descubrí que ese lugar tenía una parsimoniosa sensación de paz y al mismo tiempo de guerra. Los elementos estaban distribuidos con un orden difícil de codificar, pero era obvio que Draco los había acomodado. Había un sillón grande a un costado junto a una pequeña heladera y las paredes blancas estaban llenas de cuadros o estanterías con trofeos y medallas. Era sorprendente todos los que había ganado. En el otro costado había un armario semiabierto en donde pude darme cuenta que había un par de trajes y al lado había un estante en donde reposaban espadas de varios tamaños.

Así que corrí hacia allí y comencé a tomar algunas, midiendo su tamaño y fortaleza para que yo las pudiera manejar.

-Alex, suelta eso, puedes lastimarte-escuché que decía Draco a mis espaldas.

-No-respondí tajantemente mientras sentía la mirada de ambos presentes en mí.

-Vaya, una muchacha intrépida y rebelde. Tienes demasiada suerte primo, si no fuera porque te vio primero…

-Guarda silencio-espetó Draco irritado interrumpiendo a Logan. Me di vuelta para observarlos y ambos se miraban con odio y rencor grabado en sus ojos.

-Me parece que lo único que quieres es que te gane.

-Toma un uniforme y veremos quien es derrotado. Te advierto que he practicado mucho y no será como los otros años.

Logan sonrió descaradamente y se retiró hacia una de las puertas que conectaban el lugar con la mansión.

-¿Qué hacías con él?-preguntó Draco mirándome de forma sombría y dura.

-Digamos que mi prometido se olvidó de mí descaradamente y lo único que hace es evitarme. Así que salí a los jardines a buscarlo y me encontré con él-dije moviendo mis pestañas con vigor fingiendo falsa inocencia.

-Yo no te evito-dijo con la misma voz.

-No niegues lo que es innegable Draco. Sé que me evitas por la conversación que tuvimos ayer. Tienes miedo a comprometerte conmigo o con alguien, por eso surgió Alex, ¿No lo crees así?

Draco abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró y me miró fijamente.

-Es que se me hace difícil confiar… Tú me mentiste una vez Ginny, recuérdalo.

-¿Se te hace difícil confiar en mí? ¿Crees que no te amo, que estoy contigo por tu dinero o alguna de esas cosas?

Pero él no respondió. Me mordí el labio y arrugué la nariz sabiendo que seguramente una de sus dudas era por eso.

-Mi amor no tiene precio Draco. No estoy dispuesta a vivir con alguien que no me quiera y que yo no quiera. Es ridículo pensar que el dinero llenará ese vacío. Creí que me conocías un poco mejor. Pero si lo prefieres así, cuando vuelva a ser Ginevra Weasley me alejo de ti. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

A penas me iba a responder salió Logan interrumpiéndonos. Lo miré furibunda pero él me ignoró. Llevaba un traje parecido al de Draco y la máscara en la mano, junto a su espada.

-Estate listo para perder Draco.

-Eres tú el que serás derrotado.

La batalla comenzó cuando ambos se pusieron en pose y comenzaron a chocar sus espadas con agilidad y velocidad. Me quedé observándolos mientras ambos se movían, a una distancia medianamente prudente. La batalla no duró mucho más de diez minutos, ambos esquivándose e intentando tocar al otro, hasta que Logan con un movimiento le quitó la espada a Draco de las manos, justo cuando él tropezaba y se caía.

Antes de que Logan hiciera algo, se quitó la máscara y sonrió socarronamente.

-Te dije que solo eres estorbo para mí cuando cruzamos espadas. Nunca podrás ganarme Draco, debes aceptarlo, sino seguirás siendo humillado por mí.

Así que agitó la espada dispuesto a tocarlo pero chocó contra algo que no esperó ver. Allí, delante de él, coloqué la espada que tenía en mis manos deteniéndolo y haciendo que ambos muchachos se sorprendieran. Debo admitir que no estaba muy cómoda con una pollera y mis medias de lana, pero a penas vi que Draco caía al suelo me adelanté a ayudarlo. Así que moví nuevamente la espada produciéndole un corte en la cara que pareció enojarlo. Si no fuera por mi valentía y quizás mi estupidez me habría dado cuenta que eso había sido un grave error. Logan agitó su espada ágilmente y por poco y no la esquivaba. Lo peor era que no llevaba traje así que hice todo mi esfuerzo por esquivarlo, hasta que en un momento me agaché cuando él estuvo a punto de lastimarme y cuando me levanté hice fuerza y mandé a volar su espada a unos centímetros de él.

-_Touché_ joven Logan-dije tocándolo suavemente en el estómago.

Dejé el arma en el suelo y fui a ayudar a Draco a levantarse, quien me miraba con una cara de incredulidad arqueando una ceja. Luego, me agaché para ver la cortadura que había en el rostro de Logan, quien me miraba entre asombrado y molesto al ver que le había ganado. Su expresión volvió a ser aquella que vi en el jardín e intenté alejar mi rostro de él.

-No es nada grave. Discúlpeme haberlo lastimado, pero para eso está la máscara-dije humildemente-Además, no es profundo, con un poco de algodón se curará.

-No se preocupe señorita. Me ha intrigado mucho su manera de pelear. Es usted muy ágil y comprometida. Salió a defender el orgullo de su futuro esposo, me parece una actitud interesante.

Sin embargo, alejando mi mano cuidadosamente se levantó y caminando sin voltear se retiró de allí con paso firme.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…?

-Mis hermanos. Papá había confiscado unas espadas y las llevó a casa para arreglarlas. Así que mis hermanos y yo se las robamos y pasamos mucho tiempo practicando en las vacaciones durante muchos años día y noche.

-Bueno pues, gracias por dejar que Logan no me venciera-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Para ganar hay que luchar humildemente. Si él hubiese acabado con anterioridad la pelea, entonces no me habría dado tiempo de intervenir. Y no me agradezcas…

No te acerques a Logan-dijo mirando hacia la puerta por la que el susodicho había salido, interrumpiéndome.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté asombrada por lo que me había dicho.

-Está interesado en ti.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Draco me dirigió una mirada de obviedad, como si esa pregunta fuese absurda.

-No te quiero ver con él.

-¿Y bajo que autoridad respondo?-pregunté con ironía.

-Eres mía Ginny-dijo con suma seguridad, acercándose hacia mí.-Que eso te quede claro, eres solo mía.

Y volvió a besarme de una manera tan inesperada que logró alejarme de toda realidad. Aquel beso era cálido, acompasado y algo cruel, totalmente excitante. Su lengua se introdujo con delicadeza pero comenzó a moverse con terrible ferocidad, haciendo que me doliera saber que en algún momento iba a terminar.

Sin embargo me sorprendió que en un arranque de razón me separara, y a juzgar por su cara él también parecía sorprendido.

-No Draco, las cosas no son así. No soy tuya pues no soy un objeto de colección. Hace un rato me dijiste que no confiabas en mí ni en mi amor. Solo soy tuya cuando alguien más se fija en mí, ¿verdad? Pues entiéndelo: no soy adorno de nadie y no vengo por tu dinero. Realmente me lastima que pienses eso de mí.

Así que alejándome de sus brazos, caminé hacia la puerta por la que Logan había salido.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Me quedé en la biblioteca todo el resto del día, evitando la comida y evitando a Draco, a quien cada vez que veía en mis pensamientos un nudo en el pecho se retorcía, lastimándome.

Así que hasta que no vino Chris a buscarme con cara enojada me costó mucho incorporarme, ya sumida en las historias fantásticas de los libros que leía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar preparada para el baile ya. Vamos, levántate de ese sillón perezosa.

-Es que no tengo ganas. ¿Qué tal si me escapo por la ventana y no asisto?

-Vamos Ginny-tragué saliva y la miré desorbitada cuando dijo mi nombre de pila-Draco me terminó de contar porque lo amenacé. No te preocupes, soy confiable.

Suspiré un poco más tranquila sabiendo que me decía la verdad. Así que me levanté y salí corriendo hacia la habitación, junto con ella.

Me bañé apresurada y mientras me calzaba el vestido, ella me secaba el pelo con un hechizo útil y me peinaba haciéndome pequeños bucles.

-Ahora el maquillaje.

-Peor no sé maquillarme muy bien.

-Yo lo haré. Tu quédate quieta y no te muevas así no corres la pintura.

Draco no apareció por allí, con lo cual deduje que ya se había cambiado mucho antes que yo. En efecto, cuando Christinne bajó delante de mí y con una voz suave pero fuerte me presentó, lo vi entre la gente.

Así que suspiré y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa bajé los escalones procurando no tropezarme con los tacos.

Se escuchó un murmullo general cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras y allí estaba Draco, vestido con un traje blanco realmente hermoso y una rosa roja que me entregó a penas me acerqué a él.

-Te ves demasiado hermosa. Ven, tengo que presentarte con mucha gente-dijo tomándome de la mano y deslizándome hasta diferentes grupos de personas que bebían y charlaban.

Chris me miraba atentamente desde donde estaba, sonriéndome y alentándome para que sonriera. La verdad era que me estaba aburriendo bastante, así que le susurré en el oído a Draco que me iba con Christinne y él me sonrió aceptando.

-Me dijiste que esto era divertido. Me estoy aburriendo más que estudiando Adivinación en mi colegio.

-Eres muy rebelde. Haces que la gente de aquí se vea como demonios egoístas. ¿Sabes bailar Ginny?

-Puedo defenderme-respondí sonriendo.

-Ya verás como se vuelve todo divertido, sobre todo para mí-dijo riendo nuevamente.

Nos quedamos hablando de nosotras. Le había contado un poco de mi familia, de mi aspecto sin la poción y sobre Hogwarts y mis amigos. Luego ella me contó sobre ella, que era un año mayor que yo y que su padre solía pasársela viajando y trayéndole recuerdos para opacar su ausencia.

-Y yo lo quiero mucho. Todos dicen que me parezco mucho a él, no como Emina que se parece más a mi madre.

-Ahora que lo noto es cierto. Ella y tú son muy diferentes.

-Eso es porque ella no tuvo un padre rico. Nuestra madre quedó embarazada de ella primero un tiempo antes de casarse con mi padre. Somos medio-hermanas. Por esa razón quiere casarse con Draco, para poder tener un apellido renombrado. Y por supuesto, muchas joyas.

Me mordí el labio y fruncí la nariz algo molesta conmigo misma. Debí haber entendido un poco más a Draco y no haberlo presionado, después de todo tuvo una vida muy estricta y la mala fortuna de tener personas como Emina rodeándolo, que solo se preocupaban por su apellido y por su dinero.

-Ginny-dijo una voz en mi oído que logré reconocer como la de Draco-Ven, hay que abrir el baile.

Tirándome del brazo, sin que yo pudiera dar una respuesta antes, me acercó a su cuerpo mientras la gente se abría formando un círculo entre nosotros. Luego, música lenta comenzó a sonar, mientras Draco me guiaba por la pista de baile.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Draco y yo mirábamos algo aburridos como la gente se aproximaba a la pista de baile. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de bailar en aquel momento. Sin embargo, cuando vi que Emina se dirigía a nosotros me tomé del brazo de Draco y girando su rostro lo besé suavemente en los labios.

Emina nos miraba con odio furibundo, pero evitando aquel hecho se agarró del otro brazo de Draco y tiró de él.

-Vamos a bailar Draco.

-No sé si es lo mejor Emina-respondió él algo incómodo, mientras yo la miraba enojada.

-Oh, vamos. No le negarás al menos un baile a mi hija-exclamó Lady Lucrecia detrás nuestro, sonriéndole con ingeniosidad a Emina.

Miré furibunda como ella comenzaba a intentar seducirlo y apoyaba su cuerpo bien cerca del de Draco. Si hubiera tenido visión de rayos láser posiblemente ambos ya hubieran quedado hechos cenizas.

-Ey, Alex-gritó Chris desde lejos-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Me acerqué hacia donde ella estaba y la encontré hablando con Logan.

-Oh, bella dama. Déjeme decirle que ese vestido le queda exquisito-exclamó él besando mi mano con demasiado afecto.

-¿Ya se conocen?

Logan asintió.

-Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con anterioridad. Déjeme decirle que nuevamente es una pena que Draco no esté con usted. Si fuera mi prometida no la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar Logan?-preguntó Chris con malicia.

-Oh, que buena idea. Venga, vamos.

Intenté replicar pero él parecía sordo a mis quejas, y me llevó hasta la pista bien cerca de donde estaba Draco. Volví a observar como Emina intentaba besarlo sin éxito y me puse a bailar lo mejor que podía con él, llamando la atención de varias parejas que se detuvieron para vernos.

En un momento a otro, sentí como Chris se acercaba a nosotros, pero sin detenerse fue hacia donde estaba Draco. A pesar de la música pude entender lo que ella le decía:

-Ya terminó la canción Emina, bailaré yo con Draco ahora.

La rubia pareció algo desorientada cuando él la soltó y Chris aprovechó para tomar las manos de Draco.

Al principio comenzó a murmurarle algunas palabras al oído de Draco que no pude escuchar, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que era lo que había dicho cuando él se giró bruscamente a mirarnos y frunció el seño con enojo.

Realmente tenía una astucia para cumplir sus objetivos que me dio gracia aquel plan. Estaba intentando darle celos a Draco, así que pretendí hablar con Logan para que pareciera que estaba a gusto, mientras aguzaba el oído para escuchar lo que ella le decía.

-… y de todas formas ya no importa, ¿Dudas que Logan pueda conquistarla? Yo la veo muy cómoda con él. Y lo peor es que no eres quien para detenerla si lo prefiere.

-Claro que soy. Soy su novio.

-No lo eres. Me has dicho que se han besado pero nada más. Tu no le has propuesto nada…

Aquellas insinuaciones me hicieron sonreír. Realmente ella tenía una capacidad muy buena para manipular a Draco y decía las palabras correctas. Lo que no me esperaba era que mientras sonreía, Draco se había acercado a nosotros y sin pedirle permiso había empujado a Logan y me había tomado de las manos, dejando sorprendido a la mitad del salón, y a mi inclusive.

-Te dije que te alejaras de Logan-exclamó sombrío mientras me observaba y seguía bailando conmigo.

-No pude evitarlo. Tú te habías ido con Emina y él se me acercó.

-Le hubieras dicho que no.

-Hubieras hecho lo mismo-repliqué-¿O crees que no me molesta ver como coquetea contigo? Ahora mismo te está mirando con esa cara de…

Pero un beso profundo de Draco me sacó de mis pensamientos y cortó lo que estaba diciendo. Fue un beso largo y sensual, que atrajo las miradas de varios. Draco abrió la boca y tomándome de la nuca, paró de bailar para entregarse al beso que me estaba brindando. Los sentidos se me nublaron y lo único que sentía era como los labios me ardían de dolor y de pasión, ansiando más, mucho más.

-Quizás con eso le quede más claro que yo te quiero a ti-dijo cuando se separó de mí.

Era cierto. Emina nos miraba con una desesperación profunda en sus ojos, y yo sonreí satisfecha mientras seguíamos bailando.

-Ginny, yo… quiero pedirte perdón. Es muy difícil para mí no dudar de la gente y…-pero esta vez yo ahogué sus palabras en un beso ligero, aprisionando sus labios nuevamente y sonriéndole cuando nos separamos.

-No necesitas disculparte, lamento haberte presionado. Sé que te cuesta demostrar amor.

-Pero las cosas no pueden ser así.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunté totalmente desconcertada.

Draco me soltó y fue hacia la mesa a buscar una copa. Lo miré y tomándome de la mano me arrastró hacia la escalera, diciéndole a uno de los invitados algo en el oído que me fue muy complicado de entender. Luego caminamos hacia las escaleras, mientras me hacía subir los primeros escalones.

La música de pronto se apagó y Draco atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, haciéndome poner nerviosa.

-Quiero presentarles-dijo tomando una de mis manos y en la otra llevaba la copa-a la persona que me ha devuelto la vida, a quien amo con toda mi alma, a quien le debo prácticamente mi felicidad. Hemos cruzado por mucho pero me ha demostrado fielmente su confianza y ha conquistado mi corazón. Les presento-dijo derramando la copa sobre mi cabello haciendo que sintiera como mi corazón daba un brinco y una felicidad inundaba mi alma-a mi prometida: Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo - No se si queda uno o dos capítulos. _

_Lo que viene: La reacción de los padres. Creo que se llamará Veritaserum si no le encuentro un título mejor. _

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Saludos _


	11. Chapter 11: Al amanecer

**TU MEJOR AMIGA**

_Notas del autor_: 14 reviews, que emoción. Me alegro que les haya gustado, no quiero retenerlos más, solo decirles que definitivamente por mi ausencia escribí un capítulo larguísimo, iba a convertirlo en dos, pero creí que sería injusto que tarde más, lo prometido es deuda. Así que espero que aprovechen estas doce páginas de fic, que para mí es muchísimo con respecto a lo demás. Besotes.

_**Agradecimientos**_**:** _Gracias a Geila-Potter Weasley, a Danitza Hoshi, a cristinna, a lunatipola, a amy potter, a Dramione Black, a Lucia, a Samantha Black, a NinaJaneMalfoy, a Luli Lupin, a brinitonks, a Javiera Malfoy, a Deni y a Moonygood. _

_Deni, si te interesa traducir mi fic no hay problema, me gustaría que si puedes me pases tu mail para hablarlo bien, de hecho, me siento halagada porque quieras traducirlo. Espero tu respuesta! _

.

_**CAPÍTULO XI: Al amanecer…**_

Mientras escurría mi cabello en aquella sala y arreglaba medianamente mi maquillaje, alternaba la vista entre los padres de Draco. Cuando él me anunció como Ginny, un silencio inesperado congeló el aire, hasta que los gritos de Narcissa llamaron la atención de todos, unos segundos antes que se desmayara. Su marido logró atraparla antes de que cayera al piso, y unos minutos después recuperó el conocimiento, gritando a cinco voces que no podía ser posible todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ve a cambiarte-murmuró él besándome y dejándome ir por la escalera.

Cuando volví a bajar, la elfina me dijo que la familia me estaba esperando en la cocina. La miré nerviosa sabiendo que entrar allí era un suicidio, o más bien, un sacrilegio tortuoso de los peores. Pero armándome de valor, me presenté allí.

La escena parecía deplorable. Narcissa lloraba y Lucius intentaba calmarla, no por brindarle una ayuda a su esposa sino porque tenía una cara de fastidio que daba a entender que los gritos histéricos de ella le colmaban la paciencia.

-Todo es tu culpa. Te daré todo el dinero que quieras, pero aléjate de mi hijo.

-No quiero su dinero-dije con calma mirándola.

-Nuestra familia entrará en desgracia-repitió largándose a llorar.

-Calma Cissy, por favor, deja de llorar. Ya arreglaremos esto-dijo dirigiéndome una mirada cruel- Seguramente es solo un capricho de Draco.

Apreté los puños y fruncí el seño. Esto iba a ser difícil, sobre todo si tenía que aguantar los insultos tan pacíficamente, sin poder responderles.

De todas formas, no me sentí con suficiente fuerza para discutir sin Draco al lado mío. En ese momento estaba despidiendo a la gente, que curiosa se le acercaba a preguntarle que había sucedido, algunos enojados al relacionarse con una sangre traidora como yo y otros felicitándolo (aunque muy pocos).

-Creo que traeré bebida para calmar un poco la situación-dijo Lucius mirándome de manera extraña.

-¿Por qué no le dices a los elfos…?-cuestionó su esposa sin entender la situación.

-Lo haré yo-murmuró abriendo los ojos y deslizando las palabras con cuidado, como para que Narcissa intentara descubrir algún mensaje culto.

Por eso cuando volvió con tres copas con un líquido de un color chocolate me asusté: ¿Cordialidad en la familia Malfoy? Imposible. Me imaginé que alguna trampa había habido y me cuestioné si habrían puesto algo a la bebida.

-¿Qué no vas a beber?-murmuró Lucius dirigiéndome una mirada de presión.

Exactamente habían hecho eso. Asentí rápidamente y llevé mi copa a la boca, pero a penas mojé mis labios con aquel líquido que parecía licor. Más le valía no haber mezclado veritaserum porque estarían en graves problemas. Hasta donde tenía entendido, mezclar esa poderosa sustancia con alcohol había traído muchos problemas, e incluso, hubo casos de muerte. Pero no los creía tan estúpidos… no podía ser.

Draco llegó para mi alivio y utilizando mi mayor capacidad ingenié un plan que me pareció muy interesante.

-Ya se fueron. Logan tenía interés de conocerte un poco mejor, así que tuve que echarlo a patadas. No fue fácil.-exclamó tomando asiento al lado mío.

-¿Tienes sed?-le pregunté extendiendo mi copa.

-Si, gracias. Amo este licor-murmuró él tomándola, pero los padres se miraron y abrieron los ojos.

-¡No!-gritó Narcissa al ver como su hijo acercaba los labios a su copa.

-¿Qué sucede Señora Malfoy? Es sencillamente licor. A menos que haya otra sustancia en la bebida, no hay problema en que él la tome. ¿No es así Draco?

Al escuchar mis palabras, se dio vuelta y miró inquisidoramente a sus padres. Luego se llevó la copa a los labios nuevamente y Narcisa se la sacó de las manos de un tirón.

-Es que es poco licor. Te serviremos un poco más. Lucius…-exclamó ella tendiéndole la copa a su esposo.

-Quédate donde estás padre-dijo Draco levantándose y empuñando la varita.

-No serías capaz de hechizar a tu propio padre…

-Lo haré si te mueves. ¿Qué le pusieron a la bebida de Ginny?

-No tiene nada hijo. Estás paranoico.

-¿Qué-le-pusieron-a-la-bebida-de-mi-novia? Wintzy-llamó él y un elfo apareció produciendo un estruendo potente-Fíjate si hay algún frasquito en la cocina que parezca sospechoso. ¡_Accio_ frasco!

Pero nada salió del cuerpo del padre.

-Enseguida amo-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No lo hagas Wintzy-murmuró Lucius dispuesto a enfrentar a su hijo.

-Hazlo

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¡Ve a la cocina Wintzy!

-Quédate aquí.

-Haz lo que te digo.

-Haz lo que YO te digo.

Mientras seguía mirando como se peleaban y el elfo parecía tener ganas de golpearse la cabeza, bajé de mi silla, caminé tranquilamente hacia la cocina viendo que Narcisa estaba distraída y tal como Draco lo había sugerido, encontré medio escondido un pequeño frasquito que parecía delicado. Lo abrí y pude divisar un líquido transparente. Efectivamente parecía ser Veritaserum.

Atravesé el lugar, me dirigí hacia la puerta y me encontré con la misma escena de minutos antes.

-Y yo te digo que me tienes que hacer caso a mi Wintzy. Soy el primer descendiente Malfoy, ¿entendiste?

-Pero yo…

-Con que Veritaserum, ¿eh?-murmuré haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta para mirarme. Los ojos de Lucius y Narcissa se desencajaron, mientras Draco avanzaba hacia mí. Tomó el frasquito y lo abrió admirando el líquido transparente que había en él.

Lo cerró y miró a sus progenitores con odio y frialdad.

-No creí que llegarías a esto padre.

-Creí que esta familia tenía un amplio conocimiento de Pociones. A menos que hayan querido matarme, claro.-todos me miraron inquisidoramente-El Veritaserum es un sustancia muy poderosa y mezclado con alcohol puede producir un efecto mortal.

-Yo, yo…

-¿Intentaron matarla?-preguntó Draco asombrado, abriendo la boca.

-No-respondieron ambos con firmeza. Por supuesto, no les creí.

-No, pero intentaron sacarme información por la fuerza. Lamento recordarles pero la utilización del Veritaserum es ilegal. Sobre todo en particulares.

Lucius adquirió un tono sonrosado en las mejillas que desapareció a los pocos segundos. Narcissa gimoteaba pero había parado de llorar y observaba atentamente, alternando los ojos entre su marido y nosotros dos.

-Maldita comadreja. Solo queremos demostrarle a nuestro hijo que no eres fiable y no lo quieres.

Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza. Narcissa sonrió atenta y se levantó caminando hacia donde estaba su marido.

-Es cierto, sabemos muy bien que estás con él por nuestro dinero Weasley, tu familia ha sido siempre pobre, ¿Cómo quieres que no pensemos eso?

-Además pertenecer al linaje Malfoy trae muchos beneficios. Y tu familia y la nuestra están enemistadas desde hace muchos años, con lo cual, es imposible que te hayas enamorado de Draco.

Apreté los dientes con frustración. Luego le arrebaté el frasquito de Veritaserum y coloqué en mi lengua a penas unas cuantas gotas. Sabía que no debía tomarlo puro, pero entre mis nervios y el odio que les profesaba, hice caso a mis instintos y no escuché la voz de Draco, que me decía que no lo hiciera.

-Si preguntan algo indebido me petrificas y será suficiente. Comiencen-dije sonriendo, pensando que tal vez no había sido una idea totalmente inteligente. No tenía nada que ocultar, era cierto, pero mis secretos podrían salir a la luz tranquilamente y solo podía confiar en el sentido común de Draco. Ahora que lo pensaba era una idea estúpida.

-¿Por qué estás con Draco?

-Porque me gusta y es diferente a como creí que era.

-¿No estás con el por nuestro dinero?

-Bueno, me sentiré muy feliz si pudiera acceder a la biblioteca, pero no. Toda mi vida he creído que valgo lo que soy y estudiaré y buscaré un trabajo para pagar mis estudios y mi vida, haya lo que haya pasado con su hijo.

Lucius y Narcissa intercambiaron una mirada de estupefacción. Yo sonreí sintiéndome orgullosa por lo que pensaba. Hasta ahora no había pasado nada grave.

-¿Ni siquiera por su linaje?

-Amo mi apellido y si tanto miedo tienen, por mí pueden desheredarlo y no reconocerlo como tal. Se ganarán su odio seguramente, pero a mi me tendrán sin cuidado.

-¿Se han acostado ya?

-¡Oigan!-dijo Draco colorado. Levantó su varita, pero una fuerza interior me obligó a contestar. Maldita poción.

-Pues no, todavía no.

-¿Y quieres hacerlo?

-A su debido tiempo-murmuré tapándome la boca. Realmente no tenía ganas de responderles a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué debían meterse en lo que no les incumbía?

Ahora si parecían estupefactos. ¿Qué creían, que yo me acostaría con él para ganármelo?

En eso Narcissa suspiró, maldijo entre dientes y se llevó a su esposo del brazo hacia la cocina.

Draco me miró y caminó hacia mí.

-Realmente te seleccionó muy bien el sombrero seleccionador. Eres valiente para hacer eso, o algo estúpida, depende de donde lo veas-murmuró acariciando mi cabello.

-¡Ey!-le grité dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Teniendo en cuenta que eran las dos y media de la mañana, que estaba totalmente drogada con Veritaserum y que Draco se estaba aprovechando de ello, el sueño pudo más y antes de que Narcissa y Lucius terminaran de discutir (que ya habíamos comenzado a pensar que se estaban dedicando a otras actividades), nos fuimos a dormir. Por lo que tenía entendido, trasladarnos hacia la playa para la fiesta del primero de año, sería al día siguiente debido a los incidentes, lo cual me daba la posibilidad de dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana. Y eso fue lo que hice. Cuando me desperté Draco ya se había levantado y unos segundos después apareció con una bandeja llena de exquisitos desayunos que jamás había podido comer todos juntos. Creo que ese día subí unos cuantos kilos de más.

Me bañé y me cambié casi apresurada, colocándome un pantalón de corderoy y medias largas que cubrían mis piernas del frío invernal. Al parecer Draco tenía que darme una importante noticia, que me cayó como cinco cañoncitos dulces y dos tortas de chocolate en el estómago: iría de compras con Narcissa.

-¿Estás demente? Tu madre intentó envenenarme ayer, ¿Lo recuerdas? Ella me odia.

-No, mi padre intentó envenenarte-dijo restándole importancia- Además parece que se sienten culpables y sorprendidos por lo que hiciste. Mi madre quiere hacer las pases contigo.

Abrí la boca y la cerré inmediatamente, sin saber que responder. No tenía esperado aquel cambio radical. Quería caerles bien a los padres de Draco, pero ya tenía asumido que eso sería imposible. Comimos nosotros dos y más o menos a las tres y media de la tarde aparecieron los padres, saludándome cordialmente. En mi rostro se desfiguró una sonrisa que intentó ser amable, pero era imposible evitar una mueca de sorpresa ante tal acto. Parecía que yo había dejado de ser Ginny Weasley y comenzaba a ser nuevamente Alex.

-¿Estás preparada Ginevra?

-Ssssi-murmuré intentando no soltar la palabra, para demorar la situación del modo en que fuera. Debía admitirlo, estaba temblando de miedo porque no sabía como actuar.

"_Maldición Weasley, ayer casi te envenenas sola y ahora tienes miedo. Realmente tienes muchos desordenes de prioridades."_

-Muy bien, nos veremos más a la noche caballeros. Vámonos.

Dirigí una última mirada de soslayo a Draco, que parecía intentar contener la risa, así que sin que se dieran cuenta, le saqué la lengua, a lo cual él me saludó con la mano.

Cinco planes para torturar a Draco después, llegamos a una zona de callejón Diagon que parecía apartado en el mundo. Es que definitivamente aquel era otro callejón que desembocaba en donde siempre solían comprar ella y su familia.

-Iremos antes que nada a comprar un libro.

-¿Un libro? ¿Alguno en especial?-pregunté sonriendo.

-Si. Tendrás que estudiarlo para la fiesta de ceremonia que daremos en Junio. Es algo extenso, pero creo que podrás, ¿No es así?

-Si puedo entenderlo sí. ¿De qué libro se trata?

-Oh, ya lo verás-murmuró con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Caminamos dos calles y llegamos a una vieja librería que parecía poseer algo de polvo, pero que por dentro estaba muy bien conservada.

-¡Ah, Narcissa! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. Estás igual de hermosa que la última vez.

-Gracias Frank, vengo en busca de los libros generacionales. Los Tomos 3 y 4, ¿podrás dármelos?

-Por supuesto-murmuró el señor llamado Frank, que debía tener unos sesenta o setenta años de edad.

¿Libros generacionales? Realmente nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ellos y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que tratarían sus páginas. El hombre volvió con dos libros bastante gordos y grandes que me sorprendió. Tenía hasta Junio para estudiar lo que fuese que esas páginas tenían. No sería tan difícil después de todo, si ponía énfasis en ello. Además quedaban unos cuantos meses, solo tenía que asegurarme de comenzar con su lectura muy pronto.

-Veo que la acompaña la Señorita Weasley-murmuró él y lo miré sin entender bien como me había reconocido-Pecas y cabellos pelirrojos, la única mujer desde hace siete generaciones. Debo decir que usted fue una bendición para esa familia Señorita Weasley. Comentan que con anterioridad los Weasley se llevaban a casi todas las mujeres, intentando parir hembras. Ya ve que no fue posible. Así la familia fue incrementándose hasta llegar hasta un punto colérico en el mapa. Me las he visto en figurillas para conseguir un pergamino tan largo y hacer un árbol genealógico de su familia. Pero está dentro del tercer tomo su historia, seguramente usted querrá conocerla.

Así que de eso se trataba. Seguramente tendría que aprenderme el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy, pero aún así podría leer la historia de mi familia. Me llamó mucho la atención aquel gesto, no creí que ni siquiera en la Familia Malfoy se prosiguiera con aquella tradición tan antigua de obligar a los miembros que no estaban enlazados directamente o casi directamente a aprender el origen de esas familias.

Narcissa le pagó al hombre y yo tomé los grandes ejemplares, que tenían un peso considerable.

-Déjalos en la bolsa que yo los enviaré al transporte-dijo moviendo su varita haciendo que desaparecieran de mis manos.-Ahora nos dirigiremos a comprarte un vestido de verano y a buscar la gargantilla.

¿Gargantilla? ¿Me había perdido de algo más? Draco sabía que yo no conocía ninguna de las tradiciones y se "le olvidó" circunstancialmente comentármelas. Creo que en vez de escoger una de las cinco venganzas que se me habían ocurrido iba a aplicar todas juntas.

Entramos en una tienda llena de ropa que ya a simple vista parecía totalmente costosa.

-Señora Malfoy, no es necesario que…

-Oh, por supuesto que es necesario. Creo que Draco te ha hablado sobre la fiesta de hoy a la noche. Serás presentada como la prometida de Draco, no podemos dejar que estás vestida con cualquier vestido común. Señora Delavoire…-murmuró llamando con la mano a una mujer regordeta que poseía alrededor de su cuello un metro de costura.

La señora observó para todos lados antes de darse cuenta quien la llamaba, y cuando la vio, sonrió ampliamente y caminó derecho, ignorando incluso a un par de mujeres que se dirigían a preguntarle algo.

-Señora Malfoy, es un placer tenerla aquí. Dígame, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?

-Hemos venido a comprarle un atuendo para la fiesta de esta noche. No muy corto ni muy largo, disimulado pero curvilíneo, usted me entiende. Que se distinga.

Pasé tres cuartos de hora probándome vestidos exuberantes, llenos de guirnaldas doradas y plateadas, con terciopelo o seda, que nunca acababan por convencerme. O por muy abultados, o incómodos, o por muy poco distinguidos, los íbamos desechando poco a poco, hasta sentir en ese momento que me había probado la mitad de la tienda.

-No sé lo que sucede, es una cliente muy difícil de satisfacer esta señorita.

Me sonrojé hasta adquirir el mismo color de cabello y me dispuse a buscar por mi cuenta un vestido que me gustara. Casi por accidente lo encontré alejado de todos, ya había sido probado por alguien y desechado, por eso estaba en el piso y casi me resbalo con él. Precisamente no era muy corto ni muy largo. Tenía un escote disimulado y una cintura delirable, pero era todo de un terciopelo negro. Era hermoso para mí. Me lo probé por las dudas y al notar que me quedaba bien, salí del probador y miré a las dos mujeres, que seguían deliberando intentando encontrar alguna solución.

-¿Y este?

Narcissa lo observó de arriba hacia abajo con indecisión, pero miró a la Señora Delavoire y preguntó:

-¿Cuanto cuesta ese?

-Oh, tiene un precio muy conveniente, pero no es… muy distinguido que digamos.

-No, pero yo puedo hacer que parezca distinguido-murmuré- Solo necesito un poco de tela y lograré un atuendo digno de los Dioses.

Ambas mujeres se miraron creyendo que yo estaba delirando y luego de un par de intentos logré convencerla de que podría hacer un buen trabajo. Compramos un poco de tela roja terciopelada y seda dorada. No me había dado cuenta hasta un poco después, que iría vestida con un atuendo puro de Gryffindor junto a una familia cuyas generaciones han pertenecido todas a Slytherin.

-Por último iremos a buscar una joya que se supone que Draco te tendría que haber dado, pero hubo problemas con su confección. Todas las Malfoy las tenemos, ¿Lo ves?-murmuró abriendo un poco el cuello de la polera y mostrándole una gargantilla demasiado hermosa. Era de plata y en el medio había un dije verde que brillaba con intensidad.-Sin embargo debemos darte otro. Se supone que siempre ha sido de este estilo, pero creo que te daremos la otra. Solo dos miembros de la familia la han usado, supongo que es correcto dártela a ti también. Entremos que es aquí.

En todos los lugares visitados Narcissa era conocida por todos los dependientes de las tiendas, y ésta no fue la excepción.

-Aquí tenemos la gargantilla, sin embargo su hijo la había mandado a cambiar. ¿Será por ella, no es así?

Narcissa asintió y el hombre me mostró una lujosa cadenita de oro puro con un dije muy pequeño en el medio que resplandecía. Sin embargo era rojo, como los colores de Gryffindor.

-No creí tener el honor de hacer esta joya para la segunda unión, pero me siento muy orgulloso-dijo el hombre sin que yo pudiera entender lo que decía.

Nos despedimos del hombre y mientras caminábamos por las calles en silencio, pensaba cual sería la mejor forma de sacarle a Draco la verdad de todo lo que había estado haciendo. Además, tuve la sensación extraña de que sus padres pensaban que nos íbamos a casar en tres meses, y hacía muy poco habíamos comenzado a salir correctamente. Por un momento sentí un escalofrío rondar mi cuerpo, tenía miedo de que Draco no quisiera estar conmigo. Y además… ¿_Acaso yo quería estar comprometida y posteriormente casada con él? _¿Quería compartir el resto de mi vida con Draco?

Cuando llegamos al carruaje me senté en uno de los asientos y comencé a hojear los libros. Peculiarmente todos los miembros desde le principio tenían características que estaban descriptas, pero todos eran muy similares: Draco a sus antepasados y yo a los míos.

Observé mi linaje extendido y me di cuenta que llegaba hasta tiempos inmemoriales, casi a la misma altura que los Malfoy. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que estos estuvieran relacionados firmemente con los Black y con los Zabini. Luego intenté encontrar a los Potter, pero apenas estaban nombrados unos capítulos después, debido a que al parecer había ocurrido un corte desde las épocas en que provenían nuestras familias. Leí las descripciones y al parecer una pareja tuvo solamente a una niña, cuyo apellido fue absorbido por el del esposo y el padre no tenía hermanos como para que pudiera sobrevivir la cadena. Sin embargo se creía que cuando la madre de esta niña murió, el padre tuvo un hijo con una mujer maga que fue apellidado con el nombre de soltera, recuperando luego el apellido natural: un hombre llamado Harold Potter, quien era el bisabuelo de Harry.

Luego de observar a todos los Malfoy con detención, me di cuenta que todos tenían la misma gargantilla que tenía Narcissa, salvo dos mujeres. Una que era morocha y tenía la mirada perdida, con una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad y gratitud. Y otra que sorprendentemente tenía el mismo dije que ella y era… _era pelirroja._

-¿Qué rayos..?-grité y Narcissa me observó con curiosidad. Luego sonrió y me miró con cierto deje de aprehensión, del cual yo no sabía que era capaz de sentir.

-Veo que has descubierto la Unión entre los Malfoy y los Weasley.

La miré totalmente anonadada con la mandíbula muy abierta y los ojos desorbitados. ¿Unión entre Malfoy y Weasley? O sea de que además de traicionar a su familia y linaje, ni siquiera era una traidora original.

-No todos los años de nuestras vidas los Weasley y los Malfoy hemos estado enemistados. La unión mágica para conservar la pureza de la sangre era algo esencial en ambas familias desde siempre, y ha sido una tradición un poco más flexible en tu familia que en la nuestra. Sin embargo tus abuelos tenían para tu padre un casamiento con una mujer de mucho poder que era rica, pero que él no quería porque se comentaba que además de utilizar a los hombres, era fría y cruel. Uno de los seres más despiadados que he conocido. Y eso que no has tenido la mala suerte de conocer a Abraxas Malfoy-dijo mostrando el cuadro del abuelo de Draco, un señor de varios años que tenía una mirada realmente temible.-Cuando me presenté como prometida ese hombre me miraba muy fijo y creí que podía leer hasta mis entrañas. Me daba mucho miedo-confesó con una sonrisa distinguida, llevándose una mano delicadamente a la boca.

-¿pero y por qué entonces mi padre se casó con mi madre?

-Traicionó su linaje y se fue a vivir con ella. Los padres lo desheredaron, solo le permitieron conservar el apellido. Por eso son llamados "sangre traidora", porque a pesar de ese momento los Weasley han dejado de ser una familia de linaje totalmente mágico.

-Pero, ¿Por qué estas mujeres tienen gargantillas como las mías?

-Es porque ustedes tres fueron los únicos miembros que supuestamente cayeron en Gryffindor. Esta muchacha era hermana de la prometida de uno de los Malfoy, pero su hermana tuvo una poderosa enfermedad y murió de joven, tomando ella su lugar como heredera del trono. Por lo cual a pesar de ser Gryffindor, la unión era conveniente, así que ambos jóvenes se casaron. Luego llegó Ariadna Weasley. Hasta el momento no habían logrado que ambas familias conciliaran bien y en ningún intento de unión pudieron realmente consolidar una. Se detestaban unos a otros en la juventud. Cuando crecían se formaba una buena alianza comercial generalmente, con lo cual los padres intentaban forzar a sus hijos a unirse en matrimonio, pero nunca lo lograban. Hasta que llegó ella. Era la única mujer en varias generaciones. Cuenta la historia de que ambos vivieron muy felices y se amaron mucho, pero que desde ese momento ambas familias solo tendrían hombres para no permitir que se quisieran entre hermanos. Por eso se utilizaban algunos hechizos de brujería y pociones para permitir una concepción que fuese más masculina. Al parecer funcionó porque ninguno de tus antepasados por siete generaciones pudo volver a tener una hija mujer en la familia. Por eso se formó una leyenda que decía que al nacimiento de la siguiente niña Weasley, nacida de padre y madre mago volvería a unir a ambas familias.

La miré anonadada. ¿Leyenda? ¿Por qué ni siquiera mis padres me habían contado de esto? Quizás porque como ellos, pensaban que sería mejor que buscara el amor por mí misma. En ese momento sentí un profundo aprecio por mis padres.

-Por esa razón obligamos a Draco a buscar una mujer desde joven. La rivalidad entre Weasley y Malfoy comenzó con sus abuelos, pero me resigné cuando supuse que esto había sido obra del destino. Después de todo, eres de una familia con un linaje casi perfecto y con antepasados en cuyas venas corría la sangre Malfoy. Tus padres conocen la leyenda y aunque a tu padre no le guste mucho que estés con un Malfoy, no les quedará más remedio que aceptarlo. Ven. Ya llegamos-dijo haciendo que bajara del asiento, abriendo la puerta y saliendo ella primero.

No me había dado cuenta de varios detalles. Los Malfoy no parecían tan crueles como aparentaban, sino que tendían a cubrirse con un halo de seguridad y maldad para no ser descubiertos. Ella era parte de una antigua leyenda que encima de todo se estaba cumpliendo. Y lo más importante de todo: cuando sus hermanos se enteraran que ella estaba siendo corrompida por el cretino de Malfoy, lo asesinarían y luego la tirarían por la Torre de Astronomía.

Cuando llegué y subí a la habitación Draco estaba tirado en la cama leyendo un libro, y cuando me sonrió, yo lo miré mal.

-¿Qué sucede? No fue tan terrible ¿verdad? Entiendo que mis padres no son personas a las que estás habituada a frecuentar, pero no son tan malas personas por dentro.

Si bueno, era cierto. Había disfrutado la historia sobre mi familia, no tenía idea de la cantidad de detalles que había habido en el linaje Weasley.

-¿y que vestido te compraste?-preguntó acercándose a mí y deslizando por atrás sus manos en mi vientre, abrazándome por la espalda y colocando sobre mis mejillas suaves besos que me hacían cosquillas. Con un movimiento rápido me volteó y me besó con pasión y delicadeza. Y Merlín que besaba bien, en ese momento todas las venganzas se esfumaron de mi mente, más precisamente, _cualquier_ pensamiento se esfumó de mi mente.

Aquel beso fue suficiente para perdonarlo, así que le sonreí y se lo mostré.

-¿Y mi madre no dijo que era indecente o algo así?

-No lo dijo, pero seguramente pensó que no destacaba. Así que traje tela para arreglarlo. Y por cierto… fuera del cuarto, tengo que arreglar el vestido.

-¿Me estás echando de mi propio cuarto?

-Me alegro que puedas captar mis palabras-murmuré mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

-Te amo-dije tirándole un besito y cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

Agité la varita y tiré de la tela para comenzar a cortarla. No me quedaba mucho tiempo y esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien.

- o.O.O.O.o -

-Weasley, más te vale que abras de inmediato esa puerta antes que la tire abajo y te empuje por el balcón-gritaba Draco mientras yo terminaba.

-Me voy a bañar, ahora te abro-dije quitándole la traba con mi varita a la puerta.-Luego me encerré en el baño para que no pudiera hacer nada. Me di una ducha y cuando salí, Draco estaba escondido detrás de la puerta esperándome, así que me atacó, me levantó y me tiró sobre la cama haciéndome cosquillas.

-Basta por favor, no puedo respirar-logré articular luego de diez minutos seguidos sin poder parar de reírme.

Él se detuvo y me miró con una sonrisa. Luego acarició una de mis mejillas con delicadeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eres hermosa-dijo acortando las distancias y volviéndome a besar. ¡Merlín! Si seguía besándome así por supuesto que me quedaría con él por toda mi vida.

-Muy bien, me voy a cambiar.

-¿Ya te bañaste?

-Por supuesto. Los Malfoy tenemos muchos cuartos disponibles si queremos usarlos-dijo antes de que su cara se estrellara contra un almohadón que le había lanzado.

Terminé de vestirme y me miré al espejo. La verdad era que mis esmeros habían dado sus frutos: llevaba puesto el vestido negro pero tenía cruzado una faja de terciopelo con dos tiritas doradas muy finas que terminaban en un moño en la espalda. Luego había transformado los breteles al mismo color y llevaba dos rodetes sostenidos por cintitas doradas y rojas que al final desprendían una bolita de fuego artificial (que no quemaba por supuesto) cortesía de Hermione, quien me enseñó como conjurarlas. Luego llevaba en ambas muñecas cintas similares y como aretes las mismas bolitas de fuego, solo que mucho más reducidas. Y en los pies llevaba unas sandalias negras parecidas a zapatillas de ballet solo que de charol, por donde se entrelazaban tiras finas entre mis piernas, doradas y rojas. Faltaba la gargantilla. La tomé y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural logré colocármela. Combinaba perfecto. Me pregunté si esta gargantilla no me unía tan pronto a la familia, y pensé que en todo caso mi amor por Draco era enorme, con lo cual, no había razón por la cual no pensar que en un futuro estaríamos juntos. Sonreí y suspiré fijándome por última vez que el maquillaje no se hubiese corrido. Luego de cerciorarme, bajé las escaleras con paso parsimonioso y elegancia. Draco y Lucius ya estaban vestidos con pantalones de traje y zapatos, pero con una camisa nada más. Narcissa llevaba un vestido verde de terciopelo con algunos motes plateados, que combinaban con la gargantilla que resplandecía en su cuello.

-Vaya-murmuró Draco mirándome con picardía- No me dirás madre que no valió la espera.

-Realmente sí-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-tienes un atuendo muy original, serás la envidia de muchas.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa.

Partimos en uno de los carruajes y me pregunté porqué no usarían autos. Quizás porque fuese un simple invento muggle. Llegamos hasta un campo bastante desierto y lo miré inquisidoramente a Draco.

-No sabes aparecerte preciosa-murmuró.-Aquí hay un traslador. Christinne tiene tu edad, así que en unos pocos minutos debe estar por llegar…

En efecto llegó con un carruaje similar al de la familia Malfoy y me saludó muy contenta.

-Me alegra que haya otro miembro en la familia que no sea tan arrogante-murmuró en mi oído.- Te ves preciosa.

-Tú también-dije admirando su vestido turquesa enganchado a una flor que se abría cuando ella sonreía, con un solo tirante.

Draco acercó una botella de vino vacía que parecía ser el traslador y nos pidió que nos agarrásemos todos. Yo ya había utilizado un par de veces un traslador, y aún en ese momento no pude evitar marearme un par de veces. Al menos no me había despeinado mucho.

La fiesta era fantástica. Los hombres iban un poco menos formales y las mujeres con vestidos veraniegos porque en ese lugar hacía calor. Había una mesa de tragos y aperitivos que parecía muy tentadora, a la cual me acerqué a penas observé que Chris me seguía y Draco también. Probé un poco de todo, tomé jugos saborizantes y algunas cervezas de manteca.

-Deja de comer, glotona. Luego encima tengo que cargarte.

Le saqué le lengua infantilmente como antes y seguí probando las exquisiteces, mientras ellos me miraban.

-Esto está delicioso.

-Ven Ginny, se supone que tendremos toda la noche para comer.

Por supuesto no le hice caso. Y eso me trajo algunas consecuencias, como que Draco fuera atrapado por un señor que quería hablar con él de negocios y que yo me encontrara con Logan.

-Oh, veo que posee la famosa gargantilla Malfoy, señorita Weasley-dijo mientras yo me volteaba para observarlo.

-Me alegro que haya podido observar eso, joven Logan.

-Creí que usted era muy joven para comprometerse, incluso con Malfoy. Estará atada a toda la vida con él. No sé a usted, pero a mí no me suena muy alentador, sobre todo porque uno nunca sabe de quien se puede enamorar.

Eran muy claras las intenciones de Logan: hacerme echar atrás en el compromiso. Yo había pensado lo mismo, tenía ese miedo, sin contar que no creía que Draco quisiera un contrato de 99 años conmigo, pero le sonreí sutilmente.

-Sí, ya había considerado eso. Aún así gracias por sus consejos, de todas formas no creo que los pueda necesitar-murmuré buscando a alguien conocido con la mirada.

-¿De qué te escapas Weasley?

-De nadie-murmuré mirándolo y frunciendo el seño.

-No lo parece, déjame decirte. Parece como si me tuvieras miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo de ti-dije olvidando toda cordialidad-Pero sé que intentas lastimarme. ¿Te cuesta pensar que Draco tenga a alguien que no te quiere a ti?

-No me hables así pequeña-gruñó entre dientes tomándome del brazo.

-Suéltame-grité tirando de mi brazo, pero me sujetó con más fuerza.

-Sabes muy bien que Draco no te quiere pelirroja. ¿No te das cuenta acaso? Serán unos meses, con suerte un par de años, hasta que se acuesten y él se canse de ti. Teniendo tantas mujeres consigo no creo que necesite estar solo con una. Y sino míralo-murmuró con violencia, soltándome.

Giré mi rostro y encontré a Draco charlando animadamente con una muchacha que parecía muy interesada en él. Fruncí la nariz sintiendo como sus palabras llegaban hasta mi corazón y se partía en dos.

¿Y si tenía razón? Logan sonrió con hipocresía y satisfacción y con su mano me saludó hasta darse vuelta y marcharse.

Sentí la desesperación marchitar mi alma y cómo mi sonrisa se aplacaba, destruyéndose de a poco. Los ojos se me humedecieron y un nudo en la garganta me hizo imposible tragar bien. No quería llorar, no podía llorar. Tenía que confiar en Draco, tal como él confiaba en mí. Me sentí rodeada de maldad de pronto y todo comenzó a girar. Necesitaba salir de allí. Di dos pasos hacia atrás y tropecé. Casi caigo al suelo hasta que unas manos débiles lograron sostenerme. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Christinne.

-Tú no estás bien, ¿no es así? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Logan?

Y al escuchar su nombre rompí en llanto. Las lágrimas caían manchando mi rostro de delineador, pero Chris en vez de preocuparse por eso me abrazó fuerte, intentando calmarme. Me incorporé como pude y me pidió que le siguiera, hasta la orilla del mar. Se quitó los zapatos que tenía, dejándolos en la arena blanca y yo la imité, solo que con más dificultad. Luego deslizó sus pies pálidos en el agua fría y la alcancé cuando las olas a penas cubrían nuestros tobillos.

-¿Que sucede Ginny?-preguntó ella mirándome.

-Logan… Draco, él…-no sabía muy bien como decirlo. Pensé nuevamente en la situación y sentí que parecía ridícula intentando balbucear algo que no tenía pies ni cabeza.

-Logan te dijo algo así como que Draco no te quería, que te usaría y luego te dejaría, ¿No es así?

Mis mejillas se colorearon y sentí como el calor de la vergüenza me inundaba. Asentí a penas, pero ella se dio cuenta de la respuesta con tan solo mirarme, porque respondió:

-Logan es una persona muy maldita Ginny. Ha tenido una rivalidad muy fuerte con Draco desde los pocos años que tenían cuando se conocieron. Y aunque tenga que aceptar que Logan es mejor que él en muchas cosas, las mujeres siempre lo prefirieron a Draco, incluso aunque Logan sea tan apuesto y tenga tanta fortuna. Imagínate lo duro que es para él aceptar que su enemigo y rival de toda la vida consiguió una muchacha guapa de muy buen linaje que lo ama. Y encima de todo que es más feliz. Draco siempre fue más cerrado que los demás miembros de la familia, era muy difícil acercarse a él. Ahora sonríe todo el tiempo. Por eso lo convencí de que te amaba. Le mostré lo diferente que era su vida contigo y él tomó la decisión por miedo a perderte. Él te adora Ginny, creo que esta noche podrás notarlo.

La miré y le sonreí, no tan segura de sus palabras. Pero no tenía más remedio que creerle. De todas formas la abracé con fuerza una vez más y al oído le susurré:

-Si no fuera por ti no sé que hubiera hecho.

-Oh, no hay problema-murmuró separándose-En realidad es por conveniencia, quiero ser tu Dama de Honor en la boda- y me guiñó un ojo.

Yo sonreí algo nerviosa y le agradecí.

Luego me senté en la arena húmeda, sintiendo como las olas mojaban mis pies. Nunca supe cuantas horas pasaron hasta que la mano de Draco se posó en mi hombro, pero de pronto había pasado casi toda la noche.

-Ya son las cinco y media de la mañana Gin. Te he estado buscando por toda la fiesta. Ya estaba a punto de mandar tropillas de búsqueda.

Reí suavemente y para mi sorpresa se sentó también a mi lado, mojando su impecable pantalón.

-Te mancharás.

-Tú también-contentó pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro.

Suspiré con melancolía y él me tomó de la barbilla haciendo que girara mi rostro hasta encontrarme con el suyo. Los ojos grises resplandecían tanto como las estrellas y su sonrisa blanca y perfecta me hizo temblar. Acercó su boca y antes de besarme rozó su nariz con la mía con cariño.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó separándose de golpe, con la mirada preocupada.-¿Estuviste llorando?

-No-mentí.

-No es cierto, tienes resto de maquillaje en los ojos y en los cachetes-murmuró.

-No es nada, en serio.

Draco suspiró con preocupación y la sonrisa se le borró de golpe. Se incorporó y me tendió una mano para que yo me levantara.

-Gin, tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos se me nublaron. Esas palabras ahogaron mi voz y durante un momento sentí que me había quedado muda del miedo.

-Las cosas son algo difíciles ¿sabes? Tendremos este año en Hogwarts pero luego me marcharé. Las cosas no serán igual.

Tragué con dificultad. ¿Qué rayos me estaba queriendo decir? Por alguna razón, mis manos se entrelazaron apretándose con fuerza.

-Yo estaré el próximo año lejos de Hogwarts y nos veremos muy poco.

Tendría que haberlo pensado. Así que Chris no tenía razón. O me había mentido o creyó que Draco de verdad estaba enamorado. Sentí como una lágrima intentaba salir de mis ojos, pero intenté retenerla para que él no lo notara. Necesitaba huir de allí, no creí que pudiera soportarlo. Me había enamorado de Draco y lo quería incluso más de lo que yo pensaba que lo quería. De pronto todas las dudas se disiparon. Yo sí quería pasar mi vida con él, pero el problema era que él no.

-No sé como decirlo Ginny, es muy difícil para mí. Yo, tú… creo que lo mejor es…

Miré sus ojos avergonzados y me sorprendí cuando sacó una pequeña cajita y la abrió.

-Cásate conmigo.

Cuando lo oí casi me caí del susto. Y de pronto… todo se volvió confuso, el nudo de mi garganta se aflojó, mis manos temblaron y sentí como si mi voz volviera a recuperarse y necesitara salir… y emití un sonido extraño que terminó en una risa aguda. Sin embargo me detuve pronto al ver como la cara de Draco palidecía si era eso posible.

-Es que… -murmuró con la mirada gacha-Tu eres joven y yo me marcharé y quizás te olvides de mí o encuentres a alguien mejor… No digo que nos casemos ya, eres joven para eso y llevamos juntos muy poco tiempo de relación. Pero necesito saber que eres mía-susurró débilmente levantando la vista.

No pude aguantar las lágrimas y me tiré a sus brazos, estrechándolo con mucha fuerza. Luego moví mi rostro y lo besé suavemente durante un breve lapso en el cual pensé que iba a estallar de felicidad. Ahora entendía lo que me había dicho Christinne. Y definitivamente ella sería una de las damas de honor.

-No has respondido-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Cuál crees que será la respuesta?

-No lo sé; dime tu.

-Claro que si-grité besándolo nuevamente. Sin embargo una luz brillante se enarboló en el cielo lentamente interrumpiéndonos. Miré hacia el cielo y en ese momento comprendí. Era el amanecer de un nuevo día y a la vez, de un nuevo año: una nueva oportunidad para remendar nuestros errores y disfrutar nuestros aciertos; pero además, el sol volvía a salir nuevamente y los ojos de Draco se iluminaban con sus rayos. _Si en ese momento todo se hubiera congelado, sus ojos grises me hubieran brindado la luz y el calor necesarios. Y pensar que hasta el año pasado, creí que su mirada gris era capaz de congelarme._

_**FIN**_

"_Y tengo la sospecha de que ni sospechas cuanto te amo"_

* * *

Sniff sniff. ¡Terminó! El final no me gustó tanto, lo poético se me escapó de golpe. Pero bueno, no creo que esté tan mal.

Me alegró mucho compartir este espacio con ustedes. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, de verdad disfruté escribirla, aunque los exámenes no me hayan dejado terminar de escribir.

Pero aquí está ni más ni menos. _Y como odio los finales, tengo pensado un pequeño epílogo, pero que no estoy muy segura de hacer. Se trataría de la historia de cómo Draco conoció a los Weasley y fue presentado a la familia, en las vacaciones._ Si les gusta la idea, díganmelo y si prefieren no leerlo, también me lo dicen xD.

Hasta aquí, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Los saluda cordialmente,

**Jane Malfoy**


End file.
